Pranks
by Silverstarlet
Summary: Serena and Mina are twins who love to play pranks. They get kicked out of their old school because of their pranking. Now they are at a new school with the same rules and a handsome teacher Mr. Sheilds, will Serena stop her pranks and find love? Rate M
1. Chapter 1

**Pranks**

**Chapter 1: Get the teacher**

"You got the stuff," Serena whispered, peeking out from her hiding spot.

"Yes, is she there?" Mina asked, handing Serena her stuff.

"Yep, on the count of three," Serena smiled, holding the object above her head.

"One, two…three!" Both girls screamed, releasing the water balloon from the roof top of the school.

Serena peeked over and watched it fall, "To the left, to the left…" Serena whispered as her target started to walk more to the left then she had thrown her balloon, but the wind was with her and it swept up the water balloon for a moment before splashing it guts on Serena's target.

"Bulls eye!" Serena squealed as she ducked down, hiding against the brick wall.

"My clothes! My hair!" A soaked woman screamed from below.

"Let's go, before she spots us," Serena whispered to Mina.

Mina nodded her head and they both shuffled down the fire escape. Mina looked around making sure there was no one around before they walked innocently around the building to get a better eye view of their victim. Laughter bubbled in their throats as they watched their victim screech and holler; ringing water out of her red hair.

"Beryl should know never to mess with the Colten twins," Serena smirked, high fiving her sister.

"You did this!" Beryl screamed, throwing her hands into the air.

She stormed over to Mina and Serena, pointing her well manicured red nail polish finger at them. "I know it was you,"

"I don't know what you are talking about, Beryl, we were just heading to class," Serena feigned innocent. "Better get cleaned up or you will be late."

Mina and Serena could not help but laugh as they left a fuming Beryl behind them.

"I will get you Serena, if it is the last thing I do," Beryl seethed, heading towards her dorm room to change.

Mina and Serena arrived on time to their history class. They strutted into class heading for their seats in the back, no one looked up and no one dared talked to the Colten twins.

They had a reputation even before they came to this boarding school, in hush tones around school said that Mina and Serena were kicked out of their last school for breaking into the dean's office and snuck out all of his furniture and rearranged the furniture on the school lawn. When the dean had entered his office the next morning he thought he had been robbed and was about to call the police when he noticed his window open, he watched as the rain poured through the window, stepping over to the window, the dean saw to his horror that all of his furniture was soaked, his papers ruined. Serena and Mina had almost got away with it to, if it had not been for Mina's locket that was left behind in the dean's office. They were kicked out and sent home. Their parents thought it wise to send them to 'Moonlight Academe For Young Girls'. Thinking this school would straighten them out.

Mina sat at the very back with Serena beside her as they waited for their teacher to come in.

Mina looked over at Serena and saw a evil smile on her face as she waited for the bell to ring.

"What did you do, Serena?" Mina asked, "I thought we agreed to leave teachers out of our schemes."

"I couldn't help myself," Serena whispered, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't want to get kicked out again?" Mina huffed, twirling her blonde hair nervously around her finger.

"In case you have forgotten, if you didn't leave that damn necklace behind, we would not have been caught," Serena chided as the bell rang.

They both stared ahead and Serena's new victim entered the room.

"Good morning class, hand your homework down the line," Mr. Shields said, going over to the black board to write down today's assignment.

Serena slowly dug into her bag taking out last night homework, her eyes never leaving Mr. Shield's back. A small smile crept to her face.

_Sit in your chair, you jerk,_ Serena thought as she handed her homework down to the next person.

Mr. Shield turned around and smiled as two of his students got up out of their chair and placed everyone's homework on his desk. His eyes narrowed as he noticed that one of his students was missing.

"Where is Beryl Watson?" Mr. Shields asked.

"She was detained, something about having a cold shower," Serena spoke up.

Mr. Shields midnight blue eyes scanned his students until they landed on Serena Colten; there was something about her smile that he did not like. Shaking his head, he headed over to his chair and took a seat.

Serena laughed to herself; watching him sit. _Yes! This is going to be so much fun._ Serena could not contain the mirth from her eyes.

She watched as Mr. Shields droned on about something or other, she really wasn't paying attention. She was just waiting for him to stand up.

"Now, there is going to be a history test on Friday going over the Greek Gods, so make sure to study pages 145 to 180 in your text book," Mr. Shields informed.

Serena's eyes widen in anticipation, her mouth opening and a choke laugh stuck in her throat, she leaned over her desk as Mr. Shield tried to stand.

"What?" Mr. Shields cried he could not get out of his seat.

He wiggled in his chair, but his butt would not leave the chair. His feet firm on the ground he pushed with all his might and it was then that he heard the tear of fabric as his butt cheeks left the chair. He felt a breeze against his ass and his eyes shot down. On the seat of his chair laid the remainder of his pants. Mr. Shields' eyes widen and his cheeks redden when his hand inspected the damage, he could not feel the back of his pant suit, the only thing that he felt was the soft fabric of his boxer. Mr. Shields quickly sat back down again.

Laughter erupted throughout the whole class as they watched an embarrass Mr. Shield stumbling about.

"Mr. Shields, I didn't know you wear boxers," A girl in the middle of the class laughed.

Mr. Shields face became even redder; but it was not from embarrassment anymore it was from anger. He was made a fool of in front of his whole class and he narrowed his midnight blue eyes at the person responsible.

"Class dismissed!" Mr. Shields bellowed. "Serena, stay behind."

The class continued to laugh as they made their way out the door, eager to have a break. Serena sat in her chair, lightly laughing. She loved the look on Mr. Shields face; she had never seen anyone go that shade of red before.

When the classroom was empty Mr. Shields beckon Serena to the front of the class with his finger.

Serena slowly got to her feet and waltzed to the front of the class, not a care in the world. She squared her shoulders and thinned her mouth, trying her best not to laugh, but the mirth remained in her cold blue eyes.

"Yes, Mr. Shields," Serena said sweetly.

"I know it was you who put crazy glue on my seat, you might as well confess," Mr. Shields seethed.

Serena shrugged as if she didn't know what he was talking about; she fixed her blue school uniform dress before addressing her teacher.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I was just as surprised as you," Serena smiled, showing her pearly whites.

"Don't act dumb with me, we all know blondes have more brains then people give them credit for," Mr. Shields huffed.

"Well this blonde is going to act dumb because truly I have no idea what you are talking about," Serena tried again.

"You have detention with me tomorrow after your last class, let's see if clapping erasers will jog your memory, if you apologize now then we don't have to go to the dean," Mr. Shields explained.

"My memory likes to run, not jog and I can not remember ever putting crazy glue on your chair, but if you like, I could get you another pair of pants," Serena offered.

Mr. Shield stared at Serena for a moment, afraid to take her up on that offer, knowing her she'd put something in those pants like bugs or more crazy glue so he won't be able to take them off.

"No, that is fine, Serena," Mr. Shields stuttered, clearing his throat, "Detention tomorrow. You may go."

Serena flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder and walked out the door making sure her butt wiggled a little more than usual. She met Mina waiting outside the door for her.

"Well what happen?" Mina asked, falling into step with Serena.

"Nothing, I got detention. He wanted me to confess, but there was nothing to confess to," Serena sighed.

"So it was not you who put glue on his chair?" Mina asked.

"Of course it was, but he doesn't need to know that," Serena laughed as they headed down the hall to their next class.

The halls were crowded with girls, running to or from class. White and blue uniforms blinded the eyes. White paint covered the walls with pictures of class who had graduated in the past.

Serena rolled her eyes at the drones as she called her classmates, how could anyone want to just go to class and do homework.

"We got to have some fun before we graduate," Serena said, heading into their English class.

"If we get kicked out one more time, our parents are going to send us to military school," Mina whined. "I don't look good in green."

"And blue and white is any better," Serena countered. "Don't worry; I won't get caught."

Serena and Mina took their seats at the back of the class, and they started to laugh when they spotted Beryl storm into the classroom, her hair still soaked from the balloon, but her clothes were dry since she had changed and missed first class.

"Hey Beryl, you missed History, we have a test on Friday on the Roman God's make sure you study," Serena cooed sweetly.

"Thanks, airhead, I know it was you who got me with that water balloon, you better watch your back bitch," Beryl spat as she took her seat at the front of the class.


	2. Chapter 2: Clapping Erasers, Seriously?

**Chapter 2: Clapping Erasers, Seriously? **

Serena arrived at Mr. Shields' classroom once her last class was let out. She had brought along some of her homework while in detention. Walking in, she noticed Mr. Shields' talking and laughing with that bitch Beryl. Beryl had one hand on his arm and her chest pushed out giving him an eye of her cleavage. Two top buttons were undone from her school uniform, but there was no complaint from Mr. Shields.

"Excuse me," Serena said sweetly.

Mr. Shields jumped out of his chair, a guilty look on his face.

"That you Beryl; make sure to study for that test on Friday," Mr. Shields said nervously.

Beryl smiled at Mr. Shields. "No problem, Mr. Shields, but I might need some tutoring," Beryl purred.

Serena rolled her eyes at the obvious flirtation and she wondered for a moment if Mr. Shields was having an affair with one of the students? By the love sick look on Beryl face confirmed Serena suspicions.

Serena had to give Beryl some credit the girl did have good taste. Even though Mr. Shields was older and their teacher Serena could not hide the fact that he was handsome with his ebony hair and midnight blue eyes, chiseled jaw and high cheek bones. Bronze skin and lean body; nearly half the girls in the school swooned after him.

Beryl hopped off of Mr. Shields' desk and strolled out of the room, her hips swaying seductively, brushing pass Serena as if she wasn't there.

Serena growled low in her throat, thinking up a great prank for little miss rich, bitch.

"Serena," Mr. Shields' cleared his throat. "I see you are on time for detention. Wait right here,"

Mr. Shields left a somewhat confused Serena in the classroom alone. Shrugging Serena went over to one of the empty desk in the front and sat down, placing her books on the desk as she waited for Mr. Shields to return.

Five minutes passed and still he had not returned and Serena opened one of her books and started to English assignment. She had to write an essay on a play she was reading in class; 'Remo and Juliet.' Serena had already read the play at her last school so she skipped reading it again and started on her report, only stopping once in a while to check reference in the play.

Mr. Shields came back ten minutes later, but Serena did not look up from her work. It was when she heard wheel squeaking that perked her interest. Serena peeked up from her paper and her mouth hung open, her eyes widen in disbelief, a protest burning on her tongue.

"You got to be kidding me, seriously?" Serena choked out.

Mr. Shields smiled; he loved the shock reaction that he received.

"Yes, seriously," Mr. Shields smiled in triumph. "And you have one hour to get it done."

"No way, only an hour, but that crazy, there are so many," Serena whined staring down into a box filled to the rim with erasers. "What'd you do, snatch all the erasers in the world?"

"No just from every classroom and the dean's office. One hour to clean these erasers and I don't want to see a speck of chalk dust on them," Mr. Shields said sternly.

Serena tried to protest again, but Mr. Shields turned and walked out of the classroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Damn jerk," Serena hissed, picking up one of the erasers and hurtling it at the door. The sounds echoed throughout the empty classroom. A white smear of dust sparkled on the yellow door. Huffing Serena got up and retrieved the thrown object and stormed over to open a window right beside Mr. Shields' desk. She watched the girls playing soccer on the massive field outside, the green grass sparkled in the sun. The girls were dressed in two different uniforms, one wearing white while the other wore read. Cheers could be heard as the red team scored a goal.

Sighing Serena went back over to the dirty erasers and wheeled the chair that the box was sitting on over by the opened window. Picking up two of the eraser she started to bang them together. White dust floated up into her face and entered her lungs nearly choking her.

"I can not believe I have to do this, I have not banged erasers since I was a kid," Serena whined, banging the eraser more out the window.

A half a hour passed and her hands were sore and white from all the dust, some of the dust coated her school uniform and parts of her face and hair. Serena snorted, knowing she was going to need a shower once she was done. Serena looked into the box to see that she still had half a box to go before all the erasers were done. She threw down the erasers in her hands, now clean from her banging; she decided that she needed a break. Serena walked over and flopped into one of the chairs, rubbing her sore hands. Her eyes scanned the deserted classroom. Pictures of Egypt, Rome, Greece and historical figures lined the wall, not allowing the blue paint to be seen underneath. Black and white square floor reflected brightly from the light and behind Mr. Shields desk on the wall laid a huge blackboard and above the black board was a pull down map of the world. Serena smiled for the first time since she had been locked up in his classroom. She quickly ran over to the blackboard and grabbed the string for the map and pulled down, unrolling the map most of the way, leaving Canada rolled up.

"This will be perfect," Serena laughed evilly. She sauntered over to the box of erasers and pushed the chair right beside the map. Picking up two of the eraser she started to clap the dust into the map.

By the time she was done she had only ten minutes left before Mr. Shields came back. Serena slowly rolled up the map, making sure none of the dust escaped. Once the map looked like it was never touched. Serena pushed the chair with the box of erasers back over to the window and pretend to clap the last two erasers together even thought she had already cleaned them. The soccer game was now over and Serena wondered who had won since she was too busy scheming to watch.

Mr. Shields smiled walking down the empty hallway, heading towards his class. A small laugh escaped him as he thought of the punishment that he had given Serena.

"She will think twice about embarrassing me in front of my class," Mr. Shields said to himself.

He hated the way Serena grated on his every nerve. Ever since she came to this school she has been nothing but trouble. On her first week she played a prank on Ami, putting blue color into Ami's shampoo when she was not looking.

Mr. Shields sighed again remembering how he loved to play with Ami's short wheat blonde hair, she had amazing blue eyes like the sky, she was mosey in looks, but her brain made up for that. It was on a Tuesday right after school, he was supposed to meet Ami for a tutoring session, when she came running down the hall and barged into his classroom, tears in her eyes. Her wheat blonde hair was now a deep blue; blue streaks stained her perfect white skin. Blue hands shook with rage; she ran to him and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug, while sobbing on his shirt, but that wasn't all, within hours everyone got a text or email of a picture of Ami and her new look. The poor girl transferred to another school the very next day, too embarrassed to show her face. He never saw her again. They found out that the text came from Serena's phone and she had gotten a warning and a punishment for her prank, she had to clean all the shower stalls for a month. Mr. Shields gritted his teeth, she should have been expelled but wasn't, they proved that she sent the pictures but they could not prove that she put the color in Ami's shampoo bottle.

"Mina's not that much better," Mr. Shields snorted.

Mina was Serena's identical twin in every since of the word, they had the same silky long blonde hair and bright blues eyes, small nose and sweet kissable lips, with pale skin and curvy bodies. They even had the same taste in clothes and pranks, if you found one the other was somewhere near. Those two were inseparable. The only way to tell them apart was their hair style; Mina always wore a red bow in her hair while Serena hair was in pigtails with buns on each side of her head.

"Meatballs, more like it," Mr. Shields thought out loud; stopping outside his classroom door. He brought out his key from inside of his pants pocket and unlocked the door, he opened it and his breath caught. He was staring at Serena's backside and her dress had ridden up a little showing the soft curves of her ass, he smirked when he saw nothing but ass, and figured that she must be wearing a thong. His eyes traveled up her small back and watched as Serena clapped the last of the erasers, her slim arms hanging out the window.

"Are you done yet, Serena?" Mr. Shields asked. "Your hour is up."

Serena turned to face Mr. Shields, and she put on a sad face, her lower lips protruding slightly, pouting.

"Good, I am done, my hands are so sore," Serena whined, hoping that he would not get wind of her next prank.

Mr. Shields smiled, relishing in the power he held over her. "I hope you learned your lesson, no more pranks,"

"Yes, Mr. Shields," Serena cooed, lowering her eyelashes.

Mr. Shields had to breathe slowly, her mouth was just begged for him to kiss her and her eyes were so soft; the innocent act was doing a number on his libido. His wandering eye caught the smudges of chalk dust on her cheeks and it ghosted down dipping into her school uniform, one button was undone showing the top of her chest and Mr. Shields wondered what it would be like to mold those breasts in his palm.

Coughing, "Good Serena, I see that we are making progress," Mr. Shields coughed again, clearing his throat.

He walked behind his desk and sat down, his eyes never leaving Serena's.

"You may go," Mr. Shields stated.

Nodding Serena started for the door, until she heard Mr. Shields voice; stopping her.

"Serena, I have noticed that you are getting 'C' in my class; it might be nice if you stayed behind once in a while and let me tutor you," Mr. Shields said coolly.

Serena's body froze; she dared not turn around, her cheeks stained pink. She had heard around school from the other girls; if Mr. Shields or any of the male teachers for that matter asked if you need tutoring it was meant as a hook up, not studying.

_So Mr. Shields wants my body does he,_ thought Serena as she slowly turned to face Mr. Shields.

Mr. Shields was leaning back in his chair, hands behind his head and a smirk on his face as Serena waltzed up to his desk and leaned over exposing her breasts to his eyes, invading his personal space.

"Mr. Shields, I will make this clear. I like my 'C' and don't wish to change that mark and I don't need your so called tutoring as you put it," Serena explained, a cold bite in her tone.

"You know, I could teach you something that you never experience before," Mr. Shields whispered huskily.

"No thanks, if I want some tutoring I will go to Mr. Chambers first," and with that Serena turned around and sashayed out the door, leaving a fuming Mr. Shields behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Scratch That Itch

**Chapter 3: Scratch That Itch **

Serena was sitting on her bed starting at Mina, who was painting her nails on the bed opposite Serena.

"Do you know what he made me do," Serena cried, outraged.

"What?" Mina asked.

"Mr. Shields made me clap a whole box of erasers, can you believe that?" Serena whined, but there was an evil spark in her eyes which Mina caught.

"What did you do?" Mina asked, dreading her answer.

"Nothing to serious, I just put chalk dust in the map," Serena shrugged.

Mina quirked her brows, "Serena, you have to stop pulling pranks on the teachers, I with you on other students but teachers are a no, no, I don't want to get kicked out," Mina whined.

Serena rolled her eyes, "He deserved it; do you know what he said to me afterwards?"

"What?" Mina sounded board.

"He asked if I wanted him to tutor me in History," Serena air quote when she said 'tutor'

Mina's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open, "He didn't"

Serena nodded folding her arms across her chest. Hearing the door open both girls turned to see their roommate Lita strolling in with a plate in her right hand.

"Thought you guys might be hungry," Lita said, placing the plate of cookies on Serena's bed.

"You know Lita, it is your cooking that keeps me from pulling a prank on you," Serena sighed, wolfing down two cookies.

"I know, why do you think I keep baking," Lita laughed.

"Lita, you're just in time, Serena was telling me that Mr. Shields wants to tutor her," Mina winked, grabbing a cookie for herself before Serena ate them all.

"Really, so what did you say?" Lita smirked.

"I told him I would rather be tutored by Mr. Chambers than him," Serena said, using her sweet voice.

Both Mina and Lita mouth dropped open before Lita fell back on the bed gasping in laughter.

"You do know that Mr. Chambers is a woman?" Lita laughed, clutching her gut.

"What, no. It's not true," Serena cried, shocked marred her face.

"Yep, Amara Chambers is a lesbian, she likes it when her students call Mister and she is currently tutoring Michelle Waters," Lita gossiped.

"No way, no wonder Michelle is always getting in trouble with our English teacher," Serena laughed. "To bad I am not a lesbian. Mr. Chambers is hot."

"So what are you going to do now that Mr. Shields wants to tutor you," Mina asked, getting back on topic.

"You'll see, you still got the map of the old tunnels underneath the school," Serena said smiling.

Lita and Mina both groaned, knowing that they would not be getting a wink of sleep tonight.

Serena slowly walked down the semi-lit corridor with two turned off flashlights in her hands. She made sure to peek around every corner that she came to; she didn't want to run into one of the night monitors. Sweat broke out on her brow when she heard footsteps slowly walking ahead of her, she could not make out the figure yet so she knew she had not been spotted. Serena dived into one of the classrooms and hid behind the door. The footsteps drew closer and closer until they stopped just outside the classroom.

"No movements here," A female voice said. Serena could hear the crackle of the walkie-talkies.

Muffled words blared from the walkie-talkie but Serena could not make out what they were saying, but the monitor did because the footsteps continued n down the hall. Serena waited a minute or two and slowly peek her head out, seeing no one she headed on her way. She slowly crept to the cafeteria and made her way into the kitchen. Darkness flooded her vision, making her turn on one of the flashlights. Pots and pans lined the wall and two huge sinks laid behind the massive stove. She slowly crept to the prep table and pushed it aside revealing a trap door.

"God I love when they build new building on top of old buildings," Serena sighed, lifting up the trapdoor. She climbed down a latter and her feet got soaked when she reached the bottom. The room that she had entered was filled with water and stank of mold.

"Gross," Serena plug her nose, "The things I do for a prank."

Serena splashed in the water as she walked over to a desk on the left side of the room, taking out a bag that she stashed there for pranks outside the school.

Serena had discovered these old passageways when she was doing a history report on the school, it seemed that the old school was burned in a fire in the eight-hundreds and instead of cleaning up the mess they just built right over top of it, leaving uncharted corridors not seen in the blue prints, Serena had to dig up the old blue from the other building to find these corridors, that would lead her off school property without the monitors seeing her. For this mission she needed to be off school grounds, because it was forbidden for the teachers to live on campus. Serena didn't know why it was forbidden, but she really didn't care. The teachers lived in one room cabins a mile down from the school and further down there were three or four farms lurking about.

Serena had to admit that she loved that the school was located in the country and far away from other people, but she did miss the mall.

Strapping her bag onto her back she splashed her way down the long corridor, turning at the first right, and continued on. Sounds of rodents scurrying about made Serena shudder, she hate rodents of every kind, but she was determine to see this prank through. Making another left she came to the door and was happy when she opened up the door and the smell of fresh air overrode the smell of mold. Stepping outside Serena made her way to the dirt road to her right and started to walk, switching on her other flashlight. The road was dark and there was no moon to light the sky, dark clouds blocked any light the small stars might have brought, but Serena didn't care, she had her flashlights and knew her way, this was not the first time she had snuck out of 'Moonlight Academy For Young Girls'.

Serena slowly crept up to the cabin on the left and peeked in through the window, her eyes was greeted with the living room. A small TV sat in the far corner and a couch opposite it. There was a recliner chair lying against the south wall and end tables on each side of the couch. Seeing no one in the room Serena traced her hands around the window to see if there was as security system, she smiled, there was not. She tried to life the window but it was locked tight. Shrugging her shoulders she moved onto the door and jiggled the handle, that too was locked, but that didn't stop Serena. She flung down her bag and took out her picks and started on the lock.

One thing her uncle Tony used to tell her when she was little and before he went to jail was "If there is one thing in life everyone needs to know, its how to pick locks." He had taught Serena and Mina everything he knew about picking locks from the very basic to computerize; lucky for Serena this was a basic lock and she heard the click within seconds. Smiling Serena let herself into the house. She took off her wet sneakers at the door; she did not want to leave a trail. She tip toed down a small hall and came to the first room. It was his bedroom. Serena eyes glazed over at seeing Mr. Shields sleeping form, his face almost looked angelic when he slept. Soft snores breathed out of his lushes lips and Serena tip toed into the room. She suddenly stopped when Mr. Shields turned over lying on his back, his hair falling into his eyes. Serena breathed a sigh of relief and continued over to his dresser. A huge clock sat on the dresses telling her it was one in the morning. Serena checked to see what time he had set the alarm for and then re-set the alarm to a much later time then normal. Serena glance once more at Mr. Shields sleeping form and for a moment her hand itched to move his ebony hair away from his eyes, but she resisted and headed on into the bathroom that was a little further down the hall. She opened his closet in the bathroom to find many towels. She pulled out a small pouch from her bag and poured the powdery sustains on the towels. Quickly she shut the door and turned to his shower. She grabbed his shampoo and dumped out the liquid before replacing it with peroxide. Serena did her best to contain her giggles and she slowly crept out of the bathroom and headed back down the hall; put her sneakers back on and walked out the door, locking it behind her. Serena breathed deeply loving the feeling that she was receiving. Her adrenalin was spiked to an all time high and she felt giddy. She did not want to turn back yet, so instead of going back to school, she headed further down the road, heading to one of the farms, an idea forming in her mind.

Serena made it back at six in the morning and snuck into bed without the monitors seeing her. She was able to fall asleep with a smile on her lips.

_00_

Darien Shields cracked an eye open as his alarm blared throughout the room. Too tired to get up he tried to hit the snooze, but his hand missed and he slapped the dresser, grumbling he lifted his head and slapped his hand on the alarm and a cry broke through his lips. He did a double take at his alarm clock.

"I could have sworn I set that thing for seven," Darien yelled, jumping out of bed.

It was quarter to nine and he had class in ten minutes. He sprinted from his room and after relieving himself of his morning urine he hopped into the shower and quickly washed his body and shampooed his hair. His scalp started to tingle but he paid no mind as he washed the soap out. Shutting off the water he rushed out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the closet and dried his entire body before wrapping the towel around his waist, going back into his room to change. He dug in his draw until he found his black pants and a blue sweater. He scratched his stomach absentmindedly for a minute or two before tossing the towel on the floor and quickly dressed. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. Checking his watch he screamed when he had two minute to get to school. He slammed the door and started his car, peeling off down the road, his legs itching up a storm, but he ignored it.

He was late as he charged down the hall, his breaths coming out in small gasps, his lungs burning. Sweat pooled down his face and slithered down his back as he entered his classroom, his face red as he slumped into his chair. Darien took a couple of slow breaths, trying to calm his beating heart; once he regained his composure he turned and stared at all the wide eyes gawking at him in shock. He cleared his throat and sat up straight.

"Good morning class, sorry I am late," Darien put on his teacher's voice.

"Good morning, Mr. Shields," The girls giggled.

"Open your page to one-forty-six please," Mr. Shields said, opening his book.

Again his leg was itching; he placed his left hand down and started to scratch his itch. His eyes scanned the girls and stopped on Serena, she was sitting in her usual spot in the back, but he could tell that she was trying not to fall asleep in class. Her eyes were closing only to be forced open again and he wondered why she was so tired. Again he scratched another itch, but this time it was on the lower part of his back. He hissed through his teeth the itching kept getting worse. Darien quickly got to his feet and tried his best to ignore the itching.

"Okay, so the Greeks and Roman's worshipped the same Gods, but the Roman's changed their name…" His voice trailed off when he noticed that the girls in his class were still giggling. "What's so funny?"

The girls continued to giggle but no one spoke up, but his mind was soon distracted by another intense itch in his neither regain. He hopped from one foot to the other wishing he could scratch his crotch but knew he could not in a room full of girls. _Don't scratch, don't scratch,_ Darien thought as he forced his hand away from his groin, it pained him that he could not scratch. He raked his hand through his hair instead and went over to the blackboard.

"Okay I am going to show you on the map, where Greece and Rome are," Darien said, itching his chest.

_Why am I so itchy? _Darien thought as he yanked down the map.

Billows of white dust clouded his vision and he inhaled the chalk dust and started to cough violently. White chalk dust coated every part of his body. He felt the chalk within his mouth and had to spit out the white powdery stuff. The class erupted in laughter. Hands applauding the scene and Darien's eyes narrowed into slits, his face redden, but no one could tell under the white dust.

"Class dismissed," Mr. Shields seethed, his voice low and menacing.

The girls filed out clutching their guts and laughing. He saw Serena walk passed him and she winked at him before heading out the door.

"I will get you for this Serena, mark my words," Darien seethed, walking out of the classroom. The itching was becoming to much and he started to do a scratch dance, his hands dancing all over his body trying to relieve the itch that would not go away no matter how hard he itched. He ran into the men's washroom and washed his face and hands and he screamed at the top of his lungs when he looked at himself in the mirror. His hair was no longer ebony but mud brown. He was in such a rush this morning that he never looked in the mirror and now that he did, he could not believe his eyes. The only black that was left was outline all around his head.

"Shit!" Darien cursed, "No wonder the girls were laughing at me."

Just then the itching started getting worse and he could not stop. He quickly took off for the teachers' lounge scratching all the way down the hall. He barged in the office and went straight to his locker where he kept an extra pair of clothes and headed to the shower that was adjacent to the lounge. He quickly showered and was relieved that he no longer itched.

"I know Serena is behind this, but how?" Darien wondered as he redressed in clean itch free clothes.


	4. Chapter 4 Pigs!

Hey guys, sorry I updated so late, and just to let you know, I know nothing about soccer so if I got a term wrong or anything I am sorry in advance. Enjoy.

**Chapter 4: Pigs!**

Rei wiped the sweat from her brow and adjusted her red soccer shirt. Today they were going against the white team after beating the blue team the other day. Rei groaned seeing Beryl bright red hair falling in waves over a white soccer shirt.

"Today is going to be hell," Rei whispered.

Beryl is one of the best players on the white team; she has never missed scoring a goal, making her a threat to Rei who was on defense.

"If we don't win today, the season is over for us," Rei commented to Lisa her point guard.

Lisa nodded in agreement, turning her blue eyes towards Beryl.

"I hate her, if she gets a goal, I will scream," Lisa hissed. "Hope Becky is on her game today."

Rei looked back towards the tall brunette at the net, warming up. "Let's hope so."

Rei studied her team and was satisfied, she had a good team this year and even with Beryl on the other team she had a good chance of winning this game. Rei smirked,_ bring it on._ She eyed the other team. Sudden movements caught Rei eyes and she looked towards the bleachers and was surprised to see Serena sitting in the first row. Yes the bleachers were half full with students and teachers alike to watch the game, but not once had Serena showed her face before. Rei lifted her head and her eyes widen in shock as she noticed that Serena was beckoning her over with her finger. Quirking an eye brow Rei quickly jogged over to Serena who had a big smile on her face.

"What do you want Serena?" Rei asked anger laced in her voice.

"Hey Rei, I think today's game is going to be cancelled," Serena said, shrugging her shoulder.

"Huh, what do you mean?" Rei asked, bewildered.

The only way the game would be cancelled would be because of bad weather. Rei looked to the clear sky, not one cloud among the blue hue and the sun blazed down its heated rays making sure everyone was sweating.

"All I am going to say is run before it's too late," Serena smiled.

"Did you do something?" Rei shuddered looking back to Serena, afraid that Serena was about to play one of her pranks on them.

"Listen, your Lita's friend, not mine, but I promised her as long as she baked me cookies that I would leave you and her alone. So heed my warning. Run when you hear the music and if you rat on me, cookies or no I will get you back," Serena warned, standing up turning and walking away from a confused Rei.

Rei hurried back to her team and the whistle went off telling the girls to get into position.

Rei licked her dry lips and wondered what Serena had in store for them. She kept her eyes on the ball but her ears were focused on the noise, waiting to hear the music.

Serena smiled finding a new seat at the back of the bleachers. Serena took out a pair of binoculars out of her bag and brought them up to her eyes. Looking through the binoculars Serena eyes were not on the game but on the girl with long blonde hair and a big red bow. Serena smiled seeing Mina by the south entrance, one of the two entrances that allowed anyone onto the field. Mina checked her watch waiting for the signal from Serena. Serena lowered her binoculars and smiled. Grabbing her bag again she pulled out a small black remote control an evil smile forming on her face. She watched the game for a bit. Serena hissed when Beryl scored a goal against the red team.

"They would never have won anyway," Serena said, knowing Beryl was the best soccer player in the whole school. "All the more reason to do this,"

The crowd cheered and the whistle blared. The red's goalie to threw the ball and it bounced off Rei's head and it landed by Lisa who started to kick it up the field to the apposing team.

Serena smiled when the girl did a fake left and Beryl leg stretched out too far and she fell on her butt. A small chuckle escaped Serena's lips as she pushed the button on the remote control.

'Ain't No Rest For The Wicked' belched out of the speakers stunning the soccer players on the field. The crowd looked around in confused not sure of what was going on. Serena saw that Rei took her advice and was running off the field and jumped into the bleachers making it to the first row.

Mina sang to the music as she opened the door to her left and stared at what was beyond.

"Okay, who's hungry?" Mina cried, digging into her dress pocket and pulling out some corn cornels' and throwing them onto the field.

Mina quickly stepped to the side as the beasts charged passed her and ran out onto the field. Mina quickly took off down the hall then turning right making it to the bleachers in time to see the outcome.

Video Camera in hand.

The girls on the field stared at one another in confusion wondering why rock music was playing disturbing their game. The reef was about to run off the court to turn off the music when he heard something that froze him to his spot. Turning around his eyes widen and his mouth formed a 'O' his whistle falling from his lips. He could not believe his eyes; six massive pigs were running onto the field.

"Oink! Oink!" could be heard as the pigs ran after the girls.

One pig bit Lisa on the butt, her red shorts ripping and corn fell out of her uniform shorts and the pig lapped it up with his tongue until there was none left and then running after Lisa who screamed and ran away from the pig who was trying to bite her butt again.

The stadium filled with screams as the girls from both teams scurried about trying to get away from the pigs and their snouts. One pig tripped Beryl and his mouth nipped at her shirt until more corn fell out. Beryl screamed and tried to shove the massive pig off of her but it was no use the pig overpowered a frightened Beryl. She screamed again when the pig tore her shorts off leaving her in her purple panties. Only then did the pig leave her alone eating the corn in the shorts.

Serena fell on her butt in the bleachers laughing her ass off. "Pigs really do have a good sense of smell," Serena gasped out between laughter.

Rei looked on in shock, her mouth dropped to the floor and she was glad that Serena had warned her in advance. Giggles bubbled in her throat when she saw Beryl half naked and screaming running towards one of the exits her face red as a tomato, the crowd roared into laughter at the sight of girls wrestling on the field with pigs trying to strip them of their clothes to get at the corn. The only people who were not laughing were the teachers.

They raced down from the bleachers and tried to help the girls on the field. Darien tried not to laugh as he saw Kimberly one of Beryl's friend screaming her head off as a pig was trying to nip at her bleach blonde hair. She bated the pig away with her hands but the pig just 'oink' and bit the back of her shirt, tearing it away from her body in seconds relieving her upper body. Darien could see her blue bra and when he came closer he could see the tissue paper sticking out of the side obvious that she stuffed her bra. Darien tackled the pig behind the neck before the pig went for Kimberly's shorts.

"Run!" Darien instructed.

Kimberly ran away her arms crossed over her chest, making it safely out the north exit.

The pig bucked Darien to the ground and wiggled out of his grasps and started to run after another girl. Getting up off the ground Darien ran after the pig, jumped on the pig again this time securing his arms around the pig's waist and holding him tight. The pig wined and struggled, but Darien held him firm.

It took four hours to capture all six of the pigs and lock them up in the janitor's closet. The girls were told to go back to their roomS and the game was cancelled; rescheduling for a later date.

Darien shook his head standing outside the janitor's door with the Dean.

"I don't know who could have done this," Darien said, even though he had an inkling of who was behind it.

"Maybe the pigs came on there own," The Dean offered. "Mrs. Blackberry called this morning saying that six of her pigs were missing from her farm."

"What about the corn in the uniforms, Diamond," Darien said. "Someone took those pigs and somehow stitched up the corn into the girls' uniforms before the game."

"True, but there is no evidence to prove who did this," Diamond huffed, running his hand through his long white hair. "We will have to do an investigation so this does not happen again. I will call Mrs. Blackberry to pick up her pigs."

"Okay, I will let you know if someone comes to mind," Darien mumbled before taking off, leaving Diamond who took out his cell and call Mrs. Blackberry about her pigs.

"Serena that was so funny," Mina laughed, clutching her stomach as she pictured Beryl running around the field with a pig biting her butt.

"You got everything on tape?" Serena asked.

"Yup," Mina smiled, patting her bag.

"Good," Serena smiled and stopped, she grabbed Mina's bag and took out the camera and shoved it into her bag.

"This way you won't get caught if someone suspects," Serena said.

"Why did you warn Rei?" Mina asked as they resume walking again down the hall.

"She's Lita's friend, and I love Lita's cookies, so it's a win, win situation," Serena shrugged her shoulders.

"I see. I would miss Lita's cookies too, now what is our next prank," Mina sang, rubbing her hands together.

But before Serena could say anything a voice shouted behind them.

"Serena, can I have a word," Mr. Shields yelled, watching with amused eyes as the girls stopped in their tracks.

Serena turned and smiled at Mr. Shields while giving Mina her bag. "I will meet you back in our room, Mina," Serena said, her eyes never leaving Mr. Shields.

Mina looked between Mr. Shields and Serena for a minute before turning and running down the hall.

Serena walked up to Mr. Shields, a smile on her pretty face.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Shields." Serena cooed.

"Yes, follow me," Mr. Shields turned on his heels and started to walk.

Straightening her back Serena followed behind Mr. Shields, her hands clasps together in front of her giving her best innocent look as she walked down the hall. Many girls in the hall stopped and stared at the two wondering what Serena had done this time. Mr. Shields turned right and Serena followed him into his empty classroom. Serena walked over and sat in one of the empty seats and watched as Mr. Shields closed the door and pulling the blinds down on the window. Turning around he stared at Serena.

"You know you are a lot smarter than I give you credit for," Mr. Shields started off.

Serena smiled but said nothing.

"I don't know how you got off school property to get those pigs," Mr. Shields laughed. "And how did you get them back into the school without anyone knowing?"

Serena just smiled no words uttering from her lips.

"You're not going to talk, huh?" Darien said walking over and standing in front of Serena's desk. He bent down placing both hands on each side of the desk, his face inches from Serena's. "And I wonder how you manage to get into my house and change my alarm clock so I would be late and then put what I assumed was itching powder in my clothes and peroxide in my shampoo bottle and let's not forget the chalk in the map."

Fire ignited in Darien's eyes as he remembered how much of a fool she made him look in class.

"I don't know what you are talking about, I thought you wanted to try a new hair style," Serena spoke softly, eyeing his mud brown hair, "Brown is not your color."

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about," Darien seethed, his face getting close, their nose touching.

Serena heart thumped loudly in her chest, never before had Mr. Shields leaned so close to her. She could smell a hint of vanilla on his breath and her eyes widen leaning back in her seat trying to distance herself from Mr. Shields handsome face, he made her nervous for some reason.

Darien smiled noticing Serena discomfort and he leaned closer still, trying to intimidate her, so she would confess to pulling the pranks. He smiled as she fidgets in her seat.

"Mr. Shields, I suggest you back up," Serena whispered, her words coming out in gasps.

"Why?" Mr. Shields asked, his eyes devouring Serena's soft white skin and pouty lips.

"This is not proper behavior of a teacher," Serena tried again, this time a little more confident.

"Really and you know all about proper behavior," Mr. Shields shot back. "Confess and tell the Dean what you have done and take your punishment like a good girl."

_If he thinks that he is going to intimidate me, he's got another thing coming,_ Serena thought as an idea popped in her mind.

Taking a deep breath, Serena stared into Mr. Shields eyes as her fingers stared to crawl up his arm. She watched as Mr. Shields stiffen under her soft touch and she smiled thinking that he would back off. Her fingers reached his shoulder and she made small circular patterns with her fingers.

Darien shivered under her touch, he loved the feeling that she was causing him and he wanted to close his eyes and groan, but he reframed from doing so.

Serena watched as many expressions crossed his face not sure what they meant, but his eyes darken from a midnight blue to almost black and screamed of lust.

Serena jerked her hand away, knowing that turning him on was not what she had intended.

"Can I go now?" Serena whispered, quickly getting out of her seat; distancing herself from her teacher.

"Not yet," Mr. Shields said huskily, forgetting what he wanted from her, right now his only thought were on her lips.

Serena quickly sidestepped him but Mr. Shields arm stretched out grabbing her around the waist and crashed her small body against his chest. He shivered at the contact.

Serena cried out in shock and placed her hands on his toned chest; staring up into his eyes.

"Mr. Shields…" Serena tried to speak, but Mr. Shields captured her lips in a heated kiss.


	5. Chapter 5: The Deal

**Rape! Rape! Who the hecked got raped from the last chapter, that is what i would like to know. i recived a comment from Shirochan21 saying that there was sexual harassment and rape. Yes i can see the sexual harassment but the pigs did not mean it, they were only after the corn in the school clothes and i would like to say that no harm came to any animal while writing this story. I love your guys comments good or bad but there was no rape and there will be no rape in this story, this is a funny, perverted story and nothing more. **

**Chapter 5: The Deal**

Serena fell into the kiss, moaning at the back of her throat. Electricity shot through her body turning her to mush, she wrapped her arms around his neck; her knees became weak with just a simple kiss making her lean against him for support. She never felt that a kiss could be like this, so sweet and sensual. Her body was on fire and she pushed deeper into him.

His hands intertwined within her blonde locks. He loved the way her body submitted to his kiss, in all the girls he had been with he has never felt that a simple kiss could blow his mind and he knew he needed more. Slowly he broke the kiss and stared into Serena blue eyes and he liked what he saw. Lust filled her eyes and her cheeks were flushed red. Mr. Shields lowered his lips and started to trail white hot kiss down her neck.

"Mr. Shields," Serena moaned, tilting her head back giving him more access.

"Serena," Mr. Shields moaned, going lower. "Please let me tutor you?"

That snapped Serena out of her lust haze as the words sunk in and she brought both her hands to his shoulders and violently pushed him away from her body.

Mr. Shields fell back onto his butt and looked up at Serena's heated gaze, surprised by her action.

"What did I do?" He asked dumbfounded.

"I will not…" Serena seethed, her eyes narrowing, taking a couple of deep breaths she started again. "I will not be one of your girls; I am not like Beryl or Ami. And don't look so surprised that I know about them."

Mr. Shields stared up at the fuming blonde, he was at a lost for words, he wanted her and he knew she wanted him, but would it be worth it to give up Beryl for her. The answer didn't take long. Maybe he could compromise with her.

"I will make you a deal, you stop pulling your pranks and I will stop seeing Beryl," Mr. Shields said, slowly getting up off the floor.

"What do I get out of the deal?" Serena said quirking her eye brow.

"That's easy; you go out with me," Mr. Shields said.

"Mr. Shields…"

"Darien," Darien interrupted.

"Darien, I won't have sex with you, I don't even know you," Serena stated, her arms cross.

"Fine, let's get to know each other first then, before we take it to the next level," Darien reasoned.

"I don't know," Serena whispered.

"Besides you are going to spend every Saturday with me anyway," Darien smiled.

"Why?"

"Because of the chalk in the map, you have detention for a month every Saturday; if you want to make this easy on yourself you will go out with me," Darien explained, walking towards Serena.

"And you promise to give up Beryl?" Serena smiled.

"As long as you give up your prank ways," Darien cooed.

"It's a deal," Serena said.

"Let's seal it with a kiss," Darien whispered, bringing Serena to his body once more and kissing her soft petal lips.

Serena pulled away from Darien, before kissing him on the nose. She slowly tangled herself out of Darien's arms and turned waltzing away from him. She opened the door and left him in his classroom. Serena never felt so alive and she wanted to sing and jump for joy but she reframed from doing so. The hall was near deserted, only a couple of girls hanging about. Serena did not pay attention to the girls and made her way to her dorm room.

Serena met Mina when she entered. Mina jumped off the bed, a worried expression on her face as she rushed towards Serena.

"What happen?" Mina asked, grabbing Serena by the shoulders.

"Huh, oh, I have detention for a month for the chalk prank," Serena explained, trying her best to get Darien's amazing kiss out of her mind.

"Really, that's all. I thought for sure he caught you on the pig prank," Mina sighed in relief.

"Nope, but since I have detention every Saturday, I can't pull any more pranks," Serena said, taking Mina's hands off her shoulders.

Serena sidestepped a confused and bewildered Mina and hopped onto her bed.

"What do you mean you can't pull pranks?" Mina hollered making Serena wince.

She knew convincing Mina was going to be hard; they been pulling pranks since middle school. It had become second nature to them, it was like breathing and Serena knew it would be hard giving up pranks cold turkey.

"You said you will help me pull a prank on my Gym teacher," Mina whined.

Serena rolled her eyes at Mina, yes she did remember promising Mina that she would help get her Gym teacher, but with the deal she made with Darien she was going to have to break her promise to her sister or maybe not.

"I can't help you pull the prank but I can give you suggestions," Serena said, finding away around the deal, she said she won't pull pranks on anyone but that didn't mean she couldn't give advice to her sister.

"So what do you have against your Gym teacher?" Serena asked, smiling.

"You're lucky you're not in his class, he is such an ass. He had the nerve to tell me that I sucked at volleyball," Mina fumed, "Can you believe that? I am the best player on his team and he dares to tell me that I need more practice."

"Is he cute?" Serena asked.

"No, a total dog, he has long white hair and grey eyes, built like a body builder. I think he's on steroids," Mina stated. "Mr. Malachite Cumming, I even hate his name."

Mina paced the room in anger while Serena lay down on her bed.

"What do you know about him?" Serena asked.

"Not much. This is his second year teacher. He lives off campus, but of course all the teachers do. He loves to workout and use to play professional volleyball before becoming a teacher, other than that not much," Mina explained.

Serena rolled her eyes at Mina's antics, she knew as much about this teacher as she herself knew about Darien.

"So what do you have in mind?" Serena asked, closing her eyes, seeing Darien's face behind her lids. She sighed softly remembering their kiss.

"I was thinking of putting itching powder in his shorts," Mina thought out loud.

"Too childish and besides I did that to Da…Mr. Shields already," Serena quickly corrected herself. "It has to be new."

"It's going to be tough to pull a good prank after the pig incident," Mina stated, thinking about another prank.

"How about gluing everything in his office," Serena suggested.

"You think that would work?" Mina asked.

"Yup, start small and work your way up," Serena said, yawning loudly.

Darien smiled as he drove home to his cottage. It was going to be hard to give up Beryl but there was something about Serena that he could not put his finger on. Just something about her that he had to have, maybe it was her wild streak or her way of acting innocent when she wasn't. Darien didn't know but he wanted to find out, he just hoped that Serena kept her end of the deal. Arriving home Darien checked his mail box and smiled seeing men's color formula in his mail box. He had contacted his friend Andrew in the city after the incident and while Andrew was laughing he explained that he needed color for his hair. Andrew told him he would come by and give it to him. It seems that Andrew was already here and left.

"Oh well I will call him tomorrow," Darien said, unlocking his door and stepping inside.

Kicking off his boots Darien waste no time and cracked opened the box and read the instruction, after reading he headed to the bathroom and colored his hair back it his natural rich black. It was a messy job but once it was done, Darien smiled in satisfaction.

Saturday came and Serena found herself unable to sit still, she had to be in Mr. Shields' class in ten minutes and for some reason butterflies have took flight within her stomach, leaving her a little nauseas.

"It's only Mr. Shields, he only wants to talk," Serena tried to convince herself, but the picture of their kiss popped into her mind, making her knees weak

Straightening her uniform she took a deep breath and left her room.

Mina and Lita were already gone to the city for the weekend. It was only on the weekends that they could leave the school, but the students had to be back on Sunday by seven pm or else their parents were called. The weekends always left the school deserted and now the only two people in the whole school were Serena and Mr. Shields.

Her footfalls echoed in the empty hall as she made her way to his class, the butterflies were becoming more of a nuisance as they flew and bombarded her stomach.

"I can do this, it's only detention," Serena whispered, turning right and walking into Mr. Shields' class.

Serena stared in awe at Mr. Shields' who had his back turned to her staring out the window and he was not wearing his teacher clothes but instead he was wearing tight blue jeans that hugged his butt allowing Serena's eyes to follow every curve making her shiver and he wore a tight black T shirt that showed off his toned arms. For a moment she wished to be wrapped within those arms. "Mr. Shields, this is supposed to be detention, you are dressed rather improper," Serena said, trying to keep a giggle from escaping her mouth. But she did smile.

"Hey it's Saturday, this might be detention but on the weekend I can dress however I want," Darien smiled turning from the window.

"So what do you have planned for us today?" Serena asked, walking over to the desk that sat across from Mr. Shields' desk and took a seat.

"That is totally up to you," Darien smirked, "You can do homework or we can get to know each other."

"I think I would rather get to know you than do homework," Serena giggled.

"I see you did quite well on yesterday's test, but unfortunate Beryl did poorly, did you tell her we had a test on Roman gods instead of the Greek Gods? Mr. Shields asked. "I know we studied both in class, but I wanted to make sure you guys understand the difference and similarities between both cultures. I thought I told you no more pranks."

"It was before our deal and she pissed me off, you were tutoring her couldn't you have corrected her mistake," Serena air quoted tutoring her.

"I see, well that was in the past and now we are going to start off with a clean slate for the future. Serena, tell me about yourself?" Mr. Shields said moving away from the window and perched himself on the edge of his desk in front of Serena.

"Not much to tell, I grew up in a rich family, mother always traveled, father never there. Only my uncle and sister were my sole companions," Serena shrugged.

"Is that why you resort to pranks, to get attention?" Mr. Shields asked.

"No, I do it because its fun, duh," Serena rolled her eyes. "I have been pulling pranks since I was little and just because I have stopped for you don't mean that Mina has stopped. So don't blame me if teachers start talking about other pranks."

"Fine, now let's get out of here and have some fun," Mr. Shields laughed, grabbing Serena's hand and pulling her out of her seat.

"I thought we had detention?" Serena asked, quickly moving her feet as he yanked her out of the classroom and into the hall.

"Yes, but it would be so boring in class, everyone is gone and so is the Dean, it's the perfect time to escape and have some fun," Mr. Shields explained.

"Mr. Shields, what if someone see us?" Serena asked worried.

"Darien, I am only Mr. Shields Monday to Friday from nine to five, got that," Darien warned playfully.

"Ok Darien, but again what if someone sees us?" Serena asked again.

Darien pulled her out of the building and dragged her to his car and refused to answer Serena's question. Once in the car he turned to her.

"Don't worry, no one will see us," Darien winked before igniting the engine, driving away. "I know what I am doing, relax."

"Why is it I feel like the grownup and you the teenager?" Serena joked.

"Maybe because women mature faster than men or maybe it's because I am a teenager at heart," Darien laughed.

Serena shook her head and watched as the grasslands flew by. The sun was blazing down on them and Serena wondered where he was taking her. They stayed in the country which was a relief but Serena stared in shock as he brought her to the hot springs that was forty minutes away from school.

"I don't have my bathing suit?" Serena stuttered.

"That's okay, I don't mind if you swim nude," Darien laughed noticing Serena cheeks turn red. "Don't worry; I have a bathing suit for you."

Serena's eyes narrowed and her mouth firmed into a frown, "You had this all planned?"

"Yep, so come on," Darien laughed getting out of the car and moving around to the trunk.

Serena got out; she was mad at Darien for choosing their activity without asking her and was shocked when she saw that he pulled out a huge picnic basket and two swim suits in his hands. Darien guided her over to a huge oak tree and dropped his gear. Scrimmaging in the basket he pulled out a big blanket and neatly laid it on the ground.

"Are you hungry or do you want to wait?" Darien asked.

"I think I would like to wait, how about a quick swim," Serena said.

Darien tossed her a pink bathing suit that tied in the back and Serena stared at it for a moment and then looked around trying to find a place to hide while she changed.

"Go behind the tree and change, I promise not to look," Darien said as if reading her thoughts.

Serena slowly got up and started to walk towards the tree, her eyes never leaving Darien's face because she didn't trust him. But he was true to his word he did not peek and Serena was amazed that he knew her size. Coming back out she heard whistling and a blush stained her cheeks.

"You are beautiful," Darien whistled again, before he got up and went behind the tree to change into his swim trunks. Serena quickly went back to her seat, and looked away, wanting to give Darien the same privacy.

Her mouth became dry when she saw Darien's sculpted upper body, bare to her eyes come out from behind the tree. Sucking in a deep breath she wanted to look away from Darien but she couldn't. It was like slow motion as he walked towards her his body gleaming in the sun making him look like a god. Never before had she seen a more gorgeous man in her life.

Darien held is hand out to Serena who timidly took it and he quickly pulled her onto her feet and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Serena melted into the kiss and leaned her whole body against his and was relieved when he picked her up in a bridal fashion his lips never leaving hers. Serena raked her fingers within his hair and did not notice that they were moving.

Darien finally broke the kiss and stared into Serena blue eyes and with a peck on the nose he threw her into the hot springs.

Serena screamed as she hit the water and thrashed as she resurfaced a shocked look on her face.

"How dare you," Serena seethed, slowly walking towards Darien who was a few feet in the water.

"You should of seen your face, it was priceless," Darien laughed, seeing the menace in her eyes he tried to run, but Serena caught him around the waist and with all her might kicked in the knee she pushed him in the water. Darien went under in a matter of seconds but he did not resurface. Serena waited for a minute and then two, she started to get worried and went over to where she had pushed Darien but he was not there, going a little deeper into the springs she still could not see Darien's black trunks.

Darien kept his eyes on Serena under water as she searched for him. He quietly swam up behind her and grabbing her around the waist and lifting her up over his head. Serena cried out in shock and started to wiggle trying to escape. But Darien had other thoughts as he threw her again under the water. This time Serena came up laughing.

They had fun in the water trying their best to drown each other but it was no use they were to evenly matched, after about a half a hour they got out and went back to their picnic and Darien got out two towels for them.

"I am so hungry now," Serena said, smiling.

"Well you did work up an appetite," Darien laughed.

Digging into the basket he pulled out two turkey sandwiches with mayo and pickles on it and two cans of soda. A plate full of fruit and vegetable; they sat in silence as they ate enjoying each other company, it was when the sun was setting that Darien started to pack up the picnic.

"Time to head back," Darien said, grabbing his clothes before going behind the tree and change.

"Do we have to?" Serena whined, she was having so much fun that she did not want the day to end.

"Yes, we do," Darien came around fully dressed and ready to go.

Serena pulled her clothes to her and ran behind the tree and changed. When she got back Darien was already at the car, everything was packed and put in the trunk of the car.

"Can we do this again?" Serena asked shyly.

"I have you for a month, sure why not," Darien laughed as he opened the door for Serena.

"Such a gentleman," Serena laughed as she got in.

The car ride back to school fell into a comfortable silence. Serena could not help but stare at Darien from time to time, he seemed different from the teacher that she knew, he seemed more relaxed and easy going and Serena could not help her heart from warming up to him.

Once back at school Darien walked Serena to her dorm room.

"I had a nice time today," Serena said.

"Until next Saturday?" Darien asked, his hand caressing her cheek.

She sighed into the touch. "Yes, I would like that."

Darien slowly brought his lips down and captured Serena's lips in a passionate kiss. Her arms wound around his neck bring him closer and deepening the kiss. Darien's hands got lost in her hair and he loved the feel of her lips on his. He slid his tongue across her lips and she moaned allowing him access. Their kiss became more demanding as their hands roamed over their bodies. It took all of Serena's might to stop. She pulled away gasping for air and she could see the lust in his eyes.

"Until next Saturday," Serena whispered, opening the door and stepped into her room. She watched as Darien who had a silly smile on his face turn around and walked away before closing her door.


	6. Chapter 6: Coffee Anyone

**Chapter 6: Coffee Anyone?**

Mina smiled as she exited the girls changing room and walked into the gym. Her classmates hung out on the side of the wall talking and gossiping with one another. Mina smiled and ran over to Lita who was talking to Rei.

"Hey guys!" Mina said, getting the girls attention.

"Did I hear right, is Serena really not going to pull pranks anymore?" Rei asked.

Mina glared at Lita before turning her attention to Rei, "Yes, but I told Lita to keep it under wraps."

"I'm not going to say anything, but it's weird that Serena gave up pranks so quickly, don't you think?" Rei commented.

"Well she said she's got detention for a month with Mr. Shields," Mina said offhandedly.

Rei quirked her eyebrow, "Do you think that Serena is tutoring with Mr. Shields?"

"No way, Serena would never stoop so low as to date a teacher; she is not like Beryl," Mina seethed, her eyes narrowing into slits.

"Hey, don't have a cow, I am just saying," Rei started to explain. "It would explain why she stopped pulling pranks."

Mina could say nothing to that, instead she humped and folded her arms. "Well since Serena is out, that means more fun for me,"

"Really, who is your target today," Lita said, smiling.

"Mr. Cummings," Mina smiled.

"Really, what did you do to him?" Rei asked. "I thought you told us that you wouldn't prank a teacher in fear of being expelled."

"Mr. Cumming is the exception," Mina laughed, seeing Mr. Cummings entering the gym.

"Girls this is gym not talk time, five laps around the gym for warm up!" Mr. Cummings bellowed, clapping his hands together.

The girls jumped and started their run around the gym.

"Come on Mina, pick up the slack!" Mr. Cumming screamed, seeing Mina at the end of the line.

"I'll show him!" Mina humped and picked up her pace, going from last place to close thirds with Rei.

Mina breaths became shallow from all the running and she watched from the corner of her eye as Mr. Cummings unlocked the door to his small office that was attached to the gym and her smile grew. Picking up her pace she passed Lita and fought for first place with Sue. Sweat pooled down her face and her clothes stuck to her skin, once the five laps were completed Mina was bent over panting. She looked up through her bangs to see Mr. Cumming standing by his office drinking a coffee making Mina eyes twinkle with mirth. Taking a deep breath she jogged over to Mr. Cummings.

"Mr. Cummings," Mina started.

"Yes Mina," Mr. Cummings said, sipping his coffee.

"May I use the washroom?" Mina asked sweetly.

"Now Mina we've talked about this, use the washroom on your own time, right now you are on my time so no," Mr. Cumming gulped down the last of his coffee.

"Please, I will be quick, the washroom is just outside the gym," Mina whined.

"No, get back in line," Mr. Cummings said sternly.

"Fine," Mina growled, turning around and storming back towards Rei, a smile on her face.

"What were you asking Mr. Cummings?" Rei asked.

"Asked to use the washroom," Mina smiled.

"You know he won't let anyone use the washroom, not even the girl with the bowl problem," Rei sneered, looking over a Liza.

"But I think after today he might change his mind," Mina smiled.

"What…" Rei started to say

"Okay, girls lets get out the volleyball net, Liza and Hanna go get the balls and Rei and Mina set up the net, let's move it girls!" Mr. Cummings bellowed placing his hand on his stomach as a small rumble shook his stomach.

Winking at Rei, Mina jogged over to haul out the net, with Rei following slowly behind, knowing she was up to something.

"I swear, Mina acts like Serena a little too much," Rei mumbled helping Mina with the net.

Mr. Cummings sat at the sidelines watching the girls put up the net and he could not help but feel a little queasy. _I hope I am not coming down with something,_ Mr. Cummings thought placing his strong hand on his forehead. _I'm not hot, but my stomach hurts. Walk it off __Malachit__e,_ he scowled to himself. Shaking his head Mr. Cummings started to walk over to the girls seeing that the net was up and the balls were out.

"Okay girls', get into position, Mina I want to see more power in your serve," Mr. Cummings shouted.

"I give you something," Mina muttered.

She picked up the ball and got in position and waited for the girls. Her eyes wandered over to Mr. Cummings for a minute and saw that he was rubbing his stomach. _Any minute now_, Mina laughed, turning back to the girls. Throwing the ball up in the air, Mina wacked the ball over the net;_ let the game begin._

It was not long before the silence in the gym was broken by a fart. At first the girls ignored it thinking it was Liza but when the second fart came about a couple minute later with an awful smell, the girls stopped their game and all eyes fell on Liza.

"It wasn't me," Liza squeaked.

And the girls believed her and started to look around for the culprit of the nasty farts. Four more farts rang out through the gym making the girls place a hand over their noses the smell was becoming unbearable. Looking around their eyes landed on their red face teacher Mr. Cummings.

The girls' eyes widen and Mina smiled when another putrid fart escaped Mr. Cummings ass. The girls squeaked and gagged moving away from the teacher to the other side of the gym to get away from the smell.

Mr. Cummings stood shocked that he released that much wind; that's when it hit him. His stomach tightened and his bowls started to loosen and he knew he had to use the washroom. He tightened his ass cheeks and straightens his back trying to stop the oncoming poop from spewing forth; he started to hop from one foot to the other which caused the girls to laugh. Embarrassed and ashamed he knew he could not stay any longer

"Class, I will be right back?" Mr. Cummings said in a rush.

"Where are you going we have a half hour left of class," Mina smiled sweetly.

"Bathroom," Mr. Cummings seethed feeling the need drawing closer.

"But Mr. Cummings you told us we can not use the bathroom during class," Rei spoke up.

"Class is over," Mr. Cummings yelled as another fart left his ass and he took off in a run for the bathroom.

Mina could not help but fall on her ass laughing; she clutched her sides and started to roll on the ground. All the other girls were laughing as well as they headed out of the gym, leaving Rei and Lita behind with the still laughing Mina.

"What did you do to him?" Lita asked, trying to calm down her own laughter.

"Remember when we went into town last weekend," Mina waited for Lita to nod. "I got a hold on some pills that would make you poop."

"So you gave Mr. Cummings diarrhea," Rei shouted.

"Serves him right, he should let us use the washroom, there is one right by the gym," Mina huffed, "but that is not the best part."

"What is the best part?" Lita asked even though she didn't want to know.

"Wait for it," Mina laughed getting off her butt and started to head for the gym doors with Rei and Lita following behind.

An ear piercing scream erupted from the bathroom as they walked by "There is no toilet paper!"

Rei's eyes widen as she shook her head and Lita placed her hand on Mina shoulder.  
>"That was cruel,"<p>

The girls snickered as they turned right heading for the lunchroom.

_00_

Malachite sat on the thrown his face beat red and after many flushes his bowls felt relieved and he slummed against the toilet. He reached for the toilet paper to find nothing but steel.

"There is no toilet paper!" Malachite screamed.

Sweat pour from his brow as he frantically searched for toilet paper, he would even be glad if he found some on the floor, but no such luck. There was none and now he was stuck in the washroom with his shorts around his ankles.

"Man what am I going to do?" Malachite whined he had no way of leaving the washroom.

Bending over to his blue shorts he pulled out his iphone from his back pocket and with regret called the only person who could help him.

Darien phone buzzed as his last class ended before lunch. His phone buzzed again from his back pocket of his black dress pants. Seeing Malachite's number when he pulled the phone from his pocket he answered.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" Darien asked.

"I need your help," Malachite whispered.

"Anything man, what do you need?" Darien asked, walking out of his classroom.

"I need toilet paper," Malachite said.

"You need toilet paper? Go to the storage closet and get some yourself," Darien stated.

"I can't. I need you to get it for me," Malachite explained.

"Why?" asked Darien; confused.

"Because I am stuck in the bathroom by the gym and I need toilet paper," Malachite forced out.

Darien started to laugh over the phone, he could not help it. "I will be there in five minutes."

Hanging up the phone Darien turned around and walked to the storage closet where they kept their supplies. Grabbing three rolls of toilet paper he locked the closet back up and headed down the stairs and turned right towards the gym. Walking to the washroom Darien knocked on the door three times.

"Yes," Malachite yelled from the other side of the door.

"I have what you need," Darien said.

"Okay, throw it in," Malachite yelled back.

Opening the door Darien had to hold his breath from the smell as he tossed in one of the rolls and closed the door.

"Thanks man," Malachite hollered.

"No problem, how did this happen?" Darien asked, leaning against the wall right beside the door.

"I'm not sure man, I was feeling fine this morning but after I drank that cup of coffee during class I had the sudden urge to go," Malachite said, flushing the toilet again.

Darien could hear the water running for a few minutes and then Malachite emerged from the bathroom.

"Really so it came on suddenly?" Darien asked, quirking a brow. "Who do you have in your class?"

"Why are you asking me who I have in my class?" Malachite asked; shocked.

"Is Serena in your class?" Darien asked, seeing if Serena was up to her old tricks.

"No,"

"Mina?"

"Yes, she's in my class, why do you ask?" Malachite was now confused.

"Man, you're in trouble," Darien laughed, slapping Malachite on the back while he explained about Serena and Mina.

_00_

Serena sat with Mina, Rei and Lita at the end of a long table, eating lunch. Mina had just told her of what she did to Mr. Cummings and she ended up spitting soda through her nose laughing.

"That was great, I wish I was there to see it," Serena laughed.

"Speaking of pranks, why don't you tell us why you are not going to pull anymore pranks," Rei asked, stabbing her potato.

Serena coughed, her laughter dying in her throat. "I have detention for a month so I am to busy to pull any pranks,"

"That's your excuse now, but what will it be when you're done detention?" Rei threw back.

"Once the month is up I will be back to pulling pranks," Serena assured Rei before biting on a celery stick.

"Rei had a silly idea that you were being tutored by Mr. Shields," Lita laughed.

Serena almost choked on her celery, she started to cough and gag; taking her soda she took a long gulp hoping to dislodge the celery in her throat.

"No way, I hate that guy," Serena coughed out. "Speaking of the devil,"

The girls turned towards the lunch room doors and in strolled Mr. Shields and Mr. Cummings.

"I wonder who got him the toilet paper." Mina laughed.

"Most likely Mr. Shields," Rei said turning back to her food.

Serena kept her eyes on Darien as he took his seat with the other teachers by the door. He met her gaze and gave her a smirk and wiggled his eyebrows before turning away and started to talk to Mr. Cummings. Serena flushed and she stared down at her food.

"Hey Bitch, pass the salt?" Beryl voice could be heard over the crowd.

Serena head shot up and she looked down the long table to see Beryl and her friends staring at them and it took her a moment to realize that Beryl was talking to her.

"You talking to me," Serena pointed to herself.

"Yes, pass the salt or are you to dumb to figure out which ones the salt, I will give you a hint, its white," Beryl laughed.

Serena fumed at Beryl, her face becoming beet red and her nose flared as she breathed hard. Looking down she saw the salt and pepper right by her plate, grabbing the salt she started to unscrew the cap just enough that when Beryl tipped it over all the salt would fall onto her food. Smiling Serena looked up and caught Darien's hard eyes. He shook his head no. Fighting the urge to just pass the salt as is, Serena re-screwed the cap on the salt shaker before sliding it down to Beryl.

"Thanks," Beryl smiled, shaking some salt onto her food and she was a bit surprised that Serena did not un-screw the cap, like normal. Beryl looked to Serena in shock and was surprised by the pissed off look that Serena was giving but it was not at her, half turning she followed Serena's gaze and it landed on Darien, her Darien. _That bitch better not be after my man_, Beryl thought before she turned back to her friends and food.

Serena glared daggers at Darien as he smiled and ignored the daggers he felt driving into his head.

"I'm done," Serena said, getting up from the table, leaving her meal half eaten on the table and stormed out the door.

"I wonder what's got her so mad," Mina wondered out loud.

"It's got to be Beryl, how can she be so mean and call Serena a bitch, and I am surprised that Serena did not do anything to her," Rei commented.

Lita and Mina both nodded in agreement eating their own lunch, and every once and a while Mina would look up at Mr. Cummings and smiled as she replayed the prank in her mind, while musing over her prank Mina caught Mr. Cummings icy eyes and she was surprised when he smiled and winked at her. Mina sat up straight and wondered why he would do that, she was not the type to date a teacher, but her smile broaden when a new prank started to weave its way into her mind.

_00_

Serena went back to her dorm room, she was fuming, beyond mad, how dare Beryl insult her in front of the whole school and she could do nothing about it. Darien was there and he made sure she did not pull a prank.

"I hate you," Serena screamed as she threw her pillow across the room. "You don't want me to pull pranks but its okay when someone insults me." Her blanket and covers were thrown across the room with the pillow and she started to punch the wall and bed, finally after five minutes she was able to calm down. Taking slow deep breaths, Serena retrieved her thrown pillow and blanket and remade her bed. Feeling better she straightened her uniform and grabbed her books for her next class which was history with Darien.

"He better have something good plan for this weekend to make up for allowing Beryl to humiliate me," Serena said to herself as she exited her dorm room.

Serena walked through the door and spotted Mina in their usual seats at the back and quickly joined her.

"Where did you run off to?" Mina asked.

"Sorry, forgot my history book in my room, had to go back for it," Serena lied.

"Oh okay, hey listen, I will get Beryl back for you, don't worry," Mina smiled, planning every detail in her mind.

"Thanks," Serena mumbled as Mr. Shields walked into class.

"Okay, everyone get your books out and turn to page four hundred and twenty six," Mr. Shields bellowed throughout the class.

Serena half paid attention to his lecture and whenever he looked upon her face she would stick out her tongue and give him a raspberry. One time she even mouthed the word 'jerk' when he caught her eyes and Darien knew Serena was pissed at him, but he ignored her and continued his lecture until the bell rang.

"Okay read page four hundred and fifty to fifty five for tomorrow," Mr. Shields explained. "Serena please stay after class. Everyone is dismissed."

The girls quickly closed their books and stampeded out the door glad that class was over, the only ones that remained behind was Beryl and Serena and Serena did not move from her seat.

Beryl slowly got up from her seat and sauntered over to Mr. Shields' desk and leaned over so he may get a view of her cleavage, but was surprised when Mr. Shields did not even look at her chest but went straight to her face.

"Yes Beryl may I help you?" Mr. Shields asked, staring up into Beryl's purple eyes.

"I was wondering if you could tutor me this weekend, I am finding the work load to be a little hard and it would be great if you could help me," Beryl cooed, allowing her red hair to fall into her face.

"Sorry Beryl I no longer do any extra tutoring, if you need help I can get one of the girls in class to help you study," Mr. Shields said his eyes never leaving Beryl's face.

Beryl straightened up in shock, she could not believe her ears. Never before has Darien ever denied her tutoring and Beryl had an itch only he could scratch. Her mouth gaped open like a fish no words escaping her lips.

"Why?" Beryl asked, wondering why he was breaking up with her.

"I have decided that I will no longer tutor anyone anymore, so please find someone else to tutor you," Mr. Shields said back, "Now please excuse me I have to talk to Serena about something."

Beryl was stunned; first Serena did not pull a prank on her at lunch and now Darien was breaking up with her, there was something going on and Beryl had to find out what that was. Frowning at Mr. Shields Beryl huffed out of the room, slamming the door behind her which made Serena smile.

"Now Serena, come here," Mr. Shields said, pointing his finger at Serena.

Serena stood from her seat and made her way to Mr. Shields' desk, no longer mad at Darien, she felt good when he told Beryl that he would no longer be tutoring her and the look on Beryl's face was priceless.

"Yes Mr. Shields," Serena smiled sweetly and she hopped up onto his desk.

"Mind telling me why you were being rude to me in class, I seem to remember those beautiful lips of your mouthing 'jerk' at me," Darien smiled pushing his chair closer to Serena's.

"I was mad at you but I am not anymore," Serena informed him.

"Why?"

"Because of what happened at lunch, it was hard to not pull a prank, she did call me a bitch and I wanted her to pay, but when I saw the look in your eyes I stopped myself and was disappointed that I could not make Beryl scream in rage," Serena confessed, "But seeing you telling Beryl that you will no longer tutor her made me happy and I am no longer mad."

"Good, because I have something planned for us this weekend," Darien said, going into his drawer and pulling out two tickets. "It's for the rock concert in town, wanna be my date?"

"Yes, I would go anywhere with you, Darien," Serena said leaning down to steal a quick kiss.

Darien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her from his desk and onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. Serena moaned into the kiss allowing him access to her sweet mouth. Their tongues played and swirled around each other loving the feel and taste of each other. It was Serena who pulled away, breaking the kiss.

"I have to get to my next class, bye Darien," Serena whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips before jumping off his desk and walking out the door.

"Man that girl is going to be the death of me," Darien whispered, touching his lips wishing that she would skip class and spend the remainder of the day with him.

Serena smiled as she walked out of the classroom and turned right and came to an abrupt stop; standing right in front of her was Beryl, her red hair a flame around her face and her eyes narrowed into slits that you could barely make out the purple of her eye color. Her face was bright red in anger.

"What do you want Beryl?" Serena asked, not bothering to sidestep Beryl.

"Are you going out with Mr. Shields?" Beryl asked, jabbing her finger into Serena chest.

A cruel smile graced Serena's face and she swatted Beryl finger away. "What's it to you?"

"Darien is my man, I had laid my claim on him since Ami transferred," Beryl seethed.

"Well let's just say that he upgraded from you," Serena shot back.

"You bitch!" Beryl yelled, curling her fingers into a fist and swung at Serena.

Serena easily sidestepped her punch and jabbed her elbow into her back. Beryl landed on the floor crying out in pain. Serena turned and bent down to Beryl and grabbed her red hair and pulled her head back. Beryl cried out in pain and stared as Serena calm face. Serena lowered her voice and whispered into Beryl's ear. "Go near Darien again and I will kick the crap out of you got that."

"Yes," Beryl said, pain coursing through her head.

Serena let go of Beryl's hair; standing up Serena looked around glad that there was no one in the halls before heading for her English class, leaving a scared and fuming Beryl on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7: Orange goo

Chapter 7

Malachite paced his office, looking out the window at the empty gym from time to time. Running his right hand through his long silver hair and cussing under his breath as his thoughts went back again to Mina. He could not get her out of his mind. Ever since the prank two days ago she was all he could think about even while he slept. Malachite had never 'tutored' any of the girls in the school even though many teachers did, but there were rule for dating a student.

One: The student has to be seventeen years old or older.

Two: It has to be private; no one is supposed to know so there would be no cat fights among the girls.

Three: And the final rule you can't fall in love.

Malachite ticked the rules off on his fingers and weighed his option if he should approach Mina with the prospect of 'tutoring' with him. Malachite sighed again never having 'tutored' anyone before and really he did not know how to go about it. For a moment he thought about asking Darien of what he should do, since there had been many of nights that Darien had talked Malachite's ear off about his 'tutoring' sessions with various girls over the years.

"No, I can't go to Darien," Malachite sighed again, remembering when he first started teaching and heard about all of Darien's 'tutoring' session with certain girls and swore up and down that he would never be one of those teachers, no matter how beautiful girls were.

"There is just something about Mina that I like," Malachite smiled looking at his watch. "Class should be here any minute." Malachite smiled, thinking of all the things he has in stored for Mina.

Shaking his head, Malachite walked out of his office and into the gym locking his door.

He turned towards the gym doors and watched as the girls meander through the door, but his steel eyes over looked them and was searching for long blonde hair and a big red bow. His eyes were in luck when he spotted her behind Rei and a smile grew on his face, before he could catch her eyes he quickly moved away trying to hide the huge smile. Placing the whistle to his mouth he took a deep breath and gave a mighty blow.

Mina scull shook when the whistle blasted throughout the gym, covering both hands over her ears she gave a mighty groan. It was too early in the morning for gym. Mina cursed Thursday wishing it was any other day then Thursdays, or Tuesdays. The reason why Mina hated Tuesdays and Thursdays was because the class time table switched around and the morning classes were in the afternoon and the afternoon class were in the morning. Who ever thought of it should be shot. Who would want to do gym first thing in the morning?

"You know the drill, five laps around the gym," Mr. Cummings shouted clapping his hands together twice.

A groan erupted from the group of girls but they obeyed and got into line at the back of the gym and started to run.

Mina swore under her breath, too tired to run, too tired to do anything, and for a moment Mina wished that she was back in bed. Mina started a light jog staying behind the last girl with long brown hair and hoped that Mr. Cummings did not notice that she was not putting any effort into the run. Luck was on her side, not once had Mr. Cummings' looked over at her and she was able to jog the five laps without breaking a sweat, smiling to herself she huddled next to Lita and Rei waiting for what Mr. Cummings has next in stored for them.

"Good job girls, I can see that you are all ready for practice, Rei and Lita set up the net. Mina goes get the volleyballs in the equipment room. The door is unlocked," Mr. Cummings hollered.

Mina shoulders sagged and kicked the air with her right foot but obeyed the teacher while cursing under her breath.

"Why do I have to get the balls, Mr. Cummings always has the balls out, this is not fair, he just likes picking one me," Mina complained to herself as she veered off to the left and out the gym and to the equipment room which was right across from the bathroom. Mina stared at the big blue doors to the equipment room wishing once again that she was in bed instead of getting volleys balls for the stupid gym teacher. Cursing again Mina small white hand grabbed the door knob and pulled. Mina screamed as a cold oozy, gooey substance splattered on her head and coloured her blonde hair orange, it oozed from her hair and slid on and under her clothes and sneaking it ways into her underwear and sneakers. Her scream brought out the class from the gym and a couple of classes not far from the gym, soon the hall the crowed with girls all laughing at a bewildered Mina. Mina turned towards her audience with orange goo smeared all over her shocked face and she could not help but laugh, she laughed right along with the girls until she was falling on the floor, unable to control her laughter as her butt made a squishy sound as it landed on the floor and soon tears came to Mina's eyes. Suddenly Rei and Lita were besides her trying their best not to laugh and helped their friend back up their hands coated in goo.

"Okay, everyone back to class," Mr. Cummings shouted over the laughing girls and with the help of a couple other teachers they herded the girls back into their classes leaving Rei, Lita and Mina in the halls.

"Mr. Cummings, can I be excused to go clean up," Mina giggled, wiping some of the goo off of her arms.

"I'm sorry Mina, but you know the rules, wash up on your own time," Mr. Cummings stated, trying to keep a straight face.

"You got to be kidding me, someone pranked me and covered me in goo, I need a shower," Mina hissed her good mood gone.

"Sorry Mina, that is no excused for skipping class, now get the balls and get back to class," Mr. Cummings turned ending the conversation and walked back into the gym a broad smile on his face.

"I can't believe that guy. You would think after the prank I pulled two days ago he would relent on the washroom thing, but I guess not," Mina said to Rei.

"So who cares, do you know who played this prank on you. Was it Serena?" Rei shouted clearly annoyed.

"No way, Serena would never play a prank on me; we made a pack when we were ten never to pull a prank on each other since the great prank war that got us grounded for a month and the house had to be remodelled," Mina explained. "I have to admit it was a great prank, and who ever thought of it has some skill and it was funny."

Lita and Rei shook their head in disbelief both wondering why Mina was not angry at the culprit.

"You're strange, I would be furious if it was me," Rei stated, walking back into the gym followed by Lita while Mina struggled with the sack of balls.

Mina clutched the sack with her slippery hands and it took her five minutes to reach the door, her feet kept slipping and sliding among the gooey floor and the sack kept falling from her too slippery hands. Mina giggled again at the prank, loving whoever pulled it and once she found out who had done it, it was war. Mina knew from a young age if you're going to prank be prepared to be pranked and the fun part was finding out who pranked you so you can start a prank war. Mina giggled again eager to start a prank war. There was one thing Mina knew for sure, whoever it was, was in her gym class and knew that she a prankster.

She finally made it into the gym and handed off her now gooey sack of balls to the teacher Mr. Cummings who quickly opened the sack and threw out a couple of balls to the girls; a huge smile on his face, watching a very orange Mina make her way over to the rest of her class.

"Get in position ladies," Mr. Cummings barked, trying to sound cool and collected but the merriment could not be wiped from his eyes.

Mina slipped and slid her way to the serving line and Mr. Cummings threw her the ball which slipped out of her hands and bounced away. The girls snickered as Mina chased the ball trying her best to catch it but it was no use her hands were too gooey and wet and the ball kept slipping out of her hands. An angry smile appeared on Mina's face as she tried to wipe some of the goo off of her hands and onto her shirt but that only made her hands gooier. After ten failed attempts Mina finally got the ball and slid her way back into position and served the now orange gooey ball and the girls moved out of the way no one wanted to touch it.

Once class was over the orange goo was dried and stuck in every nook and cranny on Mina, her orange hair was now stiff and brittle and her gym uniform ruined, there was no way the goo would come out in the wash, her shoes were crusted orange and the orange goo on her face was slowly flaking off. Mina waved off Rei and Lita as she turned left and headed for the dorms, in desperate need of a shower. The girls in the hall snickered as she passed and whispered about her appearance but Mina didn't care, right now all she cared about was having a long shower and to get Mr. Cummings back for making her stay the whole class looking like the blob from Mars. Opening the door to her room Mina was surprised to see Serena still in bed.

"Wake up Serena, you missed first class," Mina shouted stomping over to Serena's bed.

"Mina, lower the decimals, first period was cancelled for my class, my god what happened to you," Serena rolled over and looked at the dried up mess that was Mina.

"I got pranked," Mina stated, "This dried stuff used to be goo."

"Do you know who pranked you?" Serena said sitting up.

"No, but I think it was a girl from gym class, it has to be," Mina laughed, "Now all I have to do is find out who did it and prank her back."

"Have fun with that," Serena yawned as she watch Mina get a new uniform and a three towels and headed for the bathroom.

"You still have the blue prints for the corridors that I lent you?" Mina asked turning towards Serena who nodded.

"Why?"

"Mr. Cummings' a jerk, he would not let me leave early to wash this goo off and I had to wait until the end of class, he needs to pay and what perfect way to pay him back is to strike him where he lives," Mina laughed walking into the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8: Pay Back Is A Bitch

Chapter 8

Mina waiting until midnight before sneaking out of bed, Serena was up and had her bag packed with everything that she would need for tonight.

"Okay, the map is in the bag and here are the flashlights," Serena whispered, handing everything over to Mina.

Mina smiled and gave Serena a quick kiss on the cheek before heading out. Dressed in a tight black t-shirt and black mini shirt with high black boots; her long blonde hair hidden under a black wool cap and small black marks on each cheek to set the illusion. Mina was ready for her night adventure to Mr. Cummings cabin.

Mina tipped toed down the hall, the moon her only light, her ears perked for any kind of noise. Mina was lucky that she did not have any encounters with the floor monitor's and was able to get to the trap door in no time. Before going down the trap door Mina changed her black boots to rain boots so not to get the leather black boots wet. Unlike Serena Mina was prepared for everything. With a nose plug on her small nose she slowly descended into the trap door and felt the splash of the water when she hit the bottom. Taking out the map and turning on one of her flashlight, she followed the map. She went down winding tunnels and screeched at a rat or two, but finally after ten minutes Mina found the door that led outside. Sucking in a deep breath, Mina again changed her rain boots for the black boots. Leaving the rain boots by the door, she smiled breathing in the fresh air. With the moon as her guide she only needed one flashlight to find the road. The walk was long but well worth it and Mina's smiled grew when her eyes caught sight of all the cabins. Serena had long ago put a teacher's name to each cabin. Digging into her bag Mina pulled out the list Serena had given her to find out which cabin was Mr. Cummings. It seemed that Mr. Cummings lived further down, one of the last cabins. Mina turned off her flashlight and snuck among the cabins following the directions until she reached to Mr. Cummings cabin.

All the lights were off when Mina peeked in through the window. Mina gasped in shock when she saw how messy his place was. The living room she was peering in at had papers and clothes scattered all over the room.

"What a mess," Mina huffed, but she smiled when she did not see her teacher in the room.

Mina moved from the window and made her way to the door. Bending down she dug through her backpack to get out her picking needles to pick the lock. Swing the bag back over her shoulder Mina placed her hand on the knob and was surprised when it turned under her hand. The door was unlocked. Besides being a messy person he was also stupid for leaving his door unlocked. Shrugging Mina opened the door and snuck inside. Closing the door quietly Mina had to hold her breath, seeing that not only did the living room was a mess but it sank of old food. Shaking her head Mina briskly walked into the next room, finding the kitchen and another set of mess. But what caught her attention was the mess on the counter. Flour, glue, tempera and orange food colouring plus a mixing bowl full of dried up goo.

"That bastard," Mina hissed, "So he was the one who prank me."

Finding out that Mr. Cummings was the prankster fuelled Mina into action. Leaving the room she made her way to the hallway and tip toed down the hall, the first room she came to was Mr. Cummings bedroom. Mina peek in and saw Mr. Cummings sleeping, his blanket only covering the lower half of his body, leaving his sculpted upper body bare. Mina sucked in her breath at the beauty of him. The moon fell on his sleeping silhouette; his grey hair bathed white and his soft tan skin glowed. His face looked peaceful when he slept and Mina almost had the urge to crawl in beside him and snuggled in between his arms.

"Where did that thought come from," Mina whispered, shaking her head, Mina set out to work.

She tip toed to the bathroom which was further down the hall and checked the door knob. The door knob was standard; lock on the inside and nothing on the outside. The lock was basic, just push in the button and the door is locked. Quirking a brow Mina sat down her bag and pulled out some tools, a screw driver, hammer and a small container to put the screws in. Grabbing the screw driver Mina slowly unscrewed the screws in the door knob, peaking down the hall every once in a while towards Mr. Cummings room, making sure there were no movements from within.

The front doorknob came undone and Mina looked at the locking devise, taking the hammer she gently tapping the metal that is part of the lock and kept doing it until it was bent, this way once the door was locked it could not be unlocked. She finished taking off the inside knob and changed their positions, putting the lock on the outside. With all the screws back in place Mina pushed the button in and made sure the door was open all the way. Giggling Mina went into the bathroom and went over to his sink. Sitting on the right hand side of the sink was his toothpaste and toothbrush. Being quick Mina pulled out her clear glue and placed a small dab on the end of the toothbrush. Taking some salt out of her bag, Mina sprinkled some onto the toothbrush. With that done, Mina opened the medicine cabinet and grabbed for his deodorant and took off the cap and then grabbed a knife from her bag and started to peel off two layers of deodorant and replaced it with a small ice cold block of cream cheese. Smiling Mina was done with the bathroom and headed out with her bag and entered the living room once more and took his shoes that were by the door and filled them with whip cream and cookies. Going into the kitchen Mina headed for the fridge and when she opened it she found that it was nearly empty of any kind of food, all that was in there was milk, bread and butter. Mina pulled out the milk bottle and empty what was left and took out her bag again and filled the bottle with watery flour and baking soda. Grabbing the butter Mina cut it in half before closing the fridge and went back down the hall and into Mr. Cummings room. First thing she did was change the alarm clock to a later time and put itching power on his clothes that he laid out before going to bed. Once that was done Mina looked over to Mr. Cummings and she noticed that his right hand was stretched out and somewhat curled towards her. Taking the butter Mina gently placed it into his hand hoping he would not wake. Mina sighed in relief when he didn't. Smiling Mina tip toed back out of the room and made sure she had everything before leaving Mr. Cummings home and headed back to school.

Mina was back in bed by four without being caught by the monitors and to her surprise Serena was waiting for her and they stayed up another hour talking about Mina's prank and Mina had to thank Serena for giving her the itching powder. Mina also told Serena that Mr. Cummings was the prankster that pranked Mina which had Serena laughing until she turned red. Once five came they snuggled down in their beds waiting for the next day.

Malachite stirred at the sun peek its head through his window, making Malachite moan and cover his eyes with his right hand. Slimy, warm oily stuff slid down his face and covered his eyes. Malachite screamed and bolted up in bed and tried to look at his hands. Taking his left hand and bits of his blanket he wiped his eyes and stared down at his right hand. There was a yellow watery substance on his hand.

"How did that get there?" Malachite asked himself, throwing the covers off and knew he had to take a shower. Stumbling into the hall Malachite made his way to the bathroom slamming the door behind him, not hearing the little click that locked the bathroom. Malachite washed his yellowy hands in the sink and tried to think about what he did last night that would allow the yellow whatever it was on his hands in the morning, nothing came to mind. Blowing out a breath Malachite picked up his toothbrush and spread some toothpaste and began to brush his teeth. Malachite face grimaced and he spat out the toothpaste in disgust.

"Salt!" Malachite screamed, turning on the water and putting his head down to rinse the horrible taste out of his mouth. He tried to throw the toothbrush into the garbage but it was stuck to his right hand. Taking his left hand he pulled and pulled trying his best to unstick the toothbrush from his hand but it was no use, it was stuck; he even tried running water to loosen up the glue but it didn't work.

Frustrated and angry Malachite screamed knowing that somehow Mina had gotten into his cabin and set up this trap for him.

"She is going to pay!" Malachite spat, opening up his medicine cabinet.

Malachite quickly grabbed his deodorant and took off the cap, he stared down at the white stuff and it looked like normal deodorant so he applied it under his arm pits.

He screamed in disgust as the white stuff oozed down his arms and felt strange on his skin. Taking the deodorant he brought it up to his nose and sniffed it.

"Cream cheese," Malachite mumbled.

Grabbing his shower curtain he quickly turned on the water and took off his boxer's and jumped into the shower, cleaning his body from head to toe, and at some point in his shower the toothbrush fell off and clanked in the tub. Getting out of the shower, Malachite dried himself off with a towel that was hanging and wrapped it around his waist. Going for the doorknob he tried to turn it.

"Crap!" Malachite swore trying to open the door but it was locked.

Malachite tried to find the button that would unlock the door but it was not there, inspecting closely Malachite moaned in horror. The knob was supposed to be on the outside not the inside, he was locked in the bathroom. Screaming and hollering Malachite banged on the door hoping that someone would hear him. After ten minutes no one came, swearing Malachite stormed over to his shower and pulled back the curtains to the window that was on the other side. Stepping into the tub Malachite surveyed the window drawling back its curtains as well and looking at the beautiful scenery of grasslands.

"Could I fit out that window?" Malachite asked himself.

Looking down at himself Malachite cursed the fact that he was only wearing a towel and he hoped and prayed that all the other teachers were at school by now. Taking a calming breath Malachite opened the window and stuck his head out, the warm sun felt good on his damp skin as Malachite started to jimmy his way out window. It was cramp and for a moment Malachite thought that he was stuck because something snagged his towel. After a couple of pulls he was able to free himself not hearing the tear that shortly followed.

Finally after may struggles and wiggles Malachite was free and landed hard on the ground. Jumping up Malachite started to dust the grass off on his towel, but stopped when he touched his butt, there was no a piece of cloth between his hand and his ass cheeks. Horrified Malachite looked down to see that he was nude. Looking back up to the window Malachite eyes widen as he saw his towel swaying in the window on a hook.

"Shit!" Malachite screamed cupping his penis with both hands; a faint blush staining his cheeks.

Malachite frantically looked around to see if there was anyone around and sigh in relief when he saw no one. Quickly Malachite dashed around the side of his cabin and tried to make it for the door when he heard a whistle coming from behind him. Stunned and embarrassed Malachite turned around see Mr. Chamber's whistling and laughing, her hands slapping her knees.

"That's enough Amara. It ain't funny!" Malachite hollered; his face a tomato red.

"Yes it is, since when do you leave the house naked," Amara choked out, too busy laughing.

"Shut up Amara!" Malachite screamed and was about to turn around when he caught half the teachers including Darien walking out of their cabins and looked over at Amara to see what see what laughing at. All eyes bugged out when they saw a naked Malachite standing near his door, hands over crotch and red splotches breaking out all over his body, making them all laugh.

Malachite stood stiff unable to move from embarrassment until Darien came up and grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him into his cabin while shooing off the other teachers. Once the door was closed Darien could not help but laugh himself.

"Dude, what happened?" Darien tried to stifle his laugh.

"Mina, somehow she got into my cabin and changed my bathroom doorknobs around because I was locked in my bathroom and had to go out the window, and the window ripped off my towel and I ended up naked out there," Malachite screamed, storming off to his room to put on some clothes.

"Man she got you good," Darien said, glad that when Serena came to his cabin to prank him that she did not do that to him.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Darien yelled.

Malachite came back into the room dressed in a pair of black dress pants and sweater that he had laid out for himself the night before.

"It's a war she wants, it's a war she will get," Malachite seethed. Plans running through his head as his chest started to itch, but he ignored it.

"So the prank you played on her the other day did not stop her from pranking huh," Darien laughed, remembering Malachite telling him all about the prank he pulled on Mina in hopes to stop her ways.

"Somehow she must of found out it was me and got revenge, now its war," Malachite spat, curling his fist as his butt started to itch, "Can you give me a lift to work today?"

"Sure buddy, let's go, did she do anything else to ya?" Darien asked opening the door.

"No, only the bathroom stuff," Malachite said skipping breakfast and started to put on his shoes.

Malachite screamed as something squishy and crumbly played with his socks. Darien looked stunned as Malachite pulled out his right foot and saw that it was full of whip cream and black stuff.

"Nope, she got your shoes too man," Darien laughed as Malachite banged his fist against the wall. He stormed back into his bedroom to change his socks and pulled out a new pair of shoes and looked inside before putting them on.

They arrived at school when Malachite really started to itch like his whole body was on fire. He scratched and scratched and as he and Darien walked down the hall, Darien could not help but look strangely at him a couple of times while he itch the crap out of himself. Darien sighed and shook his head.

"Dude, you got itching powder on your cloths, go shower and put new clothes on," Darien whispered to him. "I know that feeling; Serena did that to me a couple of weeks ago."

Malachite's face turned even more red if that was possible and took off running down the hall his hands all over his body trying to scratch every itch he felt knocking over some students in the process, finally he made it to the teacher's lounge and ran to his locker, unlocking the door, he pulled out his gym clothes and towel and ran to the adjacent bathroom and hopped into the shower, missing his morning class.


	9. Chapter 9: Prank War

Chapter 9: Prank War

Serena could not help but laugh hysterically after Darien had told her of Malachite's naked episode after class. Serena was sitting on Darien's desk clutching her stomach as she pictured a very naked Malachite red from embarrassment.

"That is so funny, did he die when Amara started to make fun of him," Serena laughed.

"Almost, but I think one teacher took a picture with her cellphone," Darien could not help but join in. "But Malachite is pissed at your sister Mina."

"He deserved it," Serena sobered up. "He did pull the goo trick on her, and Mina loves a prank war."

Darien shook his head before speaking again, "Did you help Mina pull the prank."

"Nope, remember I promised not to prank so long as you're not seeing any other students remember," Serena cooed leaning closer to Darien's who sat behind his desk.

They're lips touched for a brief moment, before a knock sounded on the door and Serena slowly pulled away and jumped off the desk. "See you tomorrow for detention, same time."

Serena winked and strutted to the door opening it. Malachite flushed face stood on the other side.

Serena could not help but give Malachite a look up and down trying her best to picture him naked, but couldn't and giggled as she passed him so she could run off to her next class, already late.

"You told her, didn't you?" Malachite accused closing the door behind him.

Darien still sat behind his desk and shrugged his shoulders trying not to laugh, "Just a little."

"Ya right, and as soon as she sees Mina she is going to tell her everything that happened this morning," Malachite yelled.

He missed his first class and was late for his second class, and still embarrassed from this morning he was extra hard on his class, it was not their fault that Mina had embarrassed him beyond belief. But he had to release some steam before he faced her. Now standing in Darien's classroom with the knowledge that Serena knew about his exposure angered him even more.

"What else did you tell her," Malachite demanded.

"Sorry dude, I kind of spilled the whole thing, she got a good laugh out of it," Darien sighed.

"Thanks man," Malachite huffed, slouching down in one of the chairs.

"Are you going to pull another prank on Mina?" Darien asked.

Malachite's eyes sparkled with mischief and a sly smile graced his face, "Of course, one good prank deservers another."

Darien laughed again before leaning over and placing his hands on his desk, making his white shirt pull taunt against his muscles.

"You like her, don't you," Darien declared.

"No, what makes you say that," Malachite huffed, looking away.

Darien laughed catching Malachite in a lie. He knew from the way Malachite paid attention to Mina more than the other girls in his classes, and the way he spoke about her gave him away.

"You suck at lying," Darien sobered up. "I've never seen you act this way towards a student, so I know that you like her."

"Maybe a little," Malachite confessed, "What about you and Serena? You had not bragged about bedding her once."

"Cause I haven't got that far yet with Serena," Darien said, now feeling uncomfortable.

Malachite stared at him in shock, never in all the time Malachite has known Darien had he not bedded the girl he was tutoring in less than a week, this surprised him.

"Are you joking," Malachite gasped.

"No, it's just Serena is a special case," Darien whispered, rubbing the back of his head.

"You like her, don't you?" Malachite asked.

"Of course, I would not be dating her if I didn't," Darien huffed.

"Not like that, I mean really like her, because you are treating her like a person instead of bed friend," Malachite said.

"I respect her, she is different from all my other conquests, and I think that I might be falling for her." Darien confessed.

Malachite gasped at the declaration of Darien's confession. Malachite sucked in a deep breath. "You know it's against the rule right."

"Yes I know, but I just can't help it. There is something about Serena, she is different, special," Darien confessed.

"Just be careful man," Malachite said as the bell rang. "Let's go to lunch."

Mina and Serena were giggling as they made their way to the lunchroom. Serena just finished telling her of Mr. Cummings morning.

))))))

"I can't believe he was naked outside his cabin, I have to say that it was the best prank I've ever pulled," Mina laughed, trying to keep her voice down.

"So what's next?" Serena whispered.

"Lunch," Mina smiled opening the door to the lunchroom. Serena gave Mina a queer look but said nothing as she followed Mina into the lunchroom.

Mina parted from Serena who went over and sat down by Lita and Rei. "Hey girls,"

"Hey Serena, you're in a cheerful mood," Lita smiled, her brown hair held back tightly in a ponytail.

Serena's smile widen, taking a seat across from Lita and Rei and started to tell them all about the prank Mina had pulled on Mr. Cummings, her eyes brows wiggling suggestively when she got to the naked part and both girls gasped in shock before laughing their heads off.

"I can't believe Mina pulled it off," Rei laughed, her food forgotten.

Just then Mina came over with a smile on her face and two plates full of food and placed one plate in front of Serena.

"Thanks sis," Serena said, watching Mina take a seat right beside her.

"Serena was just telling us what happened to Mr. Cummings," Rei smiled, taking a bite out of her salad.

"He had it coming, he was the one who pranked me," Mina said, "Besides I wish that I was there to film it all, it would have been fun to watch."

"True, it would have been a sight, I wonder how big he is," Lita giggled, wigging her eye brows.

"Ewww, Lita you are disgusting, that is our gym teacher," Rei spat.

"Yeah, but he has a nice body, you have to admit that," Lita stated, her fork pointing at Rei's face.

Rei blushed and looking down at her food; refusing to answer Lita which was an answer in itself.

Just then the doors opened and all four girls turned to see Malachite and Darien stroll into the lunchroom and headed for the teachers table at the front of the room so the teachers could supervise the girls eating lunch. Two students who helped the lunch lady brought over their lunches, tuna salad. The girls giggled as they set the plates down in front of Darien and Malachite and scurried off. Mina watched with bated breath an evil smile graced her pretty face. Serena turned in time to see Mina's smile and arched a brow.

"What did you do?" Serena asked, turning back to Mr. Cummings.

"Let's just say, it's not tuna on their plates," Mina giggled.

"Their?"

"Don't worry, I got Darien for you since he gave you a month of detention," Mina laughed.

Serena's face paled and her head shot towards Darien, she could not help but stare at Darien wishing that he would look at her so she could warn him. Finally after a minute she caught his eye and she started to shake her head back and forth hoping that he would catch on and not eat the food, it seemed that Darien was too dense to get her signal. Darien just smiled and dropped his eyes picking up his fork and taking a big bite out of his tuna salad a big amount of tuna on the fork. His face scrunched up and started to turn red as he chewed, his eyes quickly darted to Serena but she had hung her head trying to fight the laughter that had erupted in her and missed the evil glare. Malachite not noticing Darien's discomfort he too took a big bite himself, his face scrunched up mirroring Darien's and his tuna salad came flying out of his mouth a scream spilling forth as well. Darien joined in after spitting out his food right next to Malachite and both screamed at the same time.

"Cat food!"

Both men vigorously wiped their tongue with their napkin and grabbed their drinks and gulped down their water in one gulp. The lunchroom erupted in laughter and the girls started to clap loving the show that the teachers were giving them.

Both Malachite and Darien stood up and their eyes landed on two girls.

"Serena and Mina come with us," They seethed in union.

"You'd think Mr. Shields and Mr. Cummings were twins," Lita snickered to Rei who nodded in return.

Both girls stood up and slowly walked towards the teachers table. Darien and Malachite escorted the girls out of the lunchroom and Malachite grabbed Mina's wrist and dragged her down the hall to the gym where his office laid. Darien in turn grabbed Serena and brought her to his empty classroom. When the door closed and locked Serena mouth started to go.

"I had no idea Mina would prank you," Serena blurted out.

"So you had no idea she did that?" Darien asked, pushing her up against his desk, arms around her waist.

"She only told me after she set up the prank," Serena cooed, playing with his ear with the tip of her finger. "I tried to warn you by shaking my head but you didn't get the gist."

"Ah, I see, so glad you're trying to look out for me, but why did your sister prank me?" Darien asked; placing butterfly kisses on the base of her neck, making Serena moan in pleasure.

"Because of the month detention you gave me. Hey it's a sisterly duty to watch out for one another, she still does not know about us," Serena defended as another moan escaped her lips.

"Okay, but you still deserved some type of punishment," Darien whispered before capturing her lips in a heated kiss.

)))))))))

Malachite was beyond mad, how dare she humiliate him in front of the whole lunchroom. His grip tightened on her arm unknowingly until Mina hissed out her complaint.

"You're hurting me you big brute," Mina hissed, slapping his hand.

Malachite hissed but he did lighten up on his grip without letting go. Once he arrived at the gym he stormed to his office and pushed Mina into a chair that sat by the door. He slammed the door and drew the blinds so no one could peek in on them.

"Do you have fun humiliating me?" Malachite hissed.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mina smiled, rubbing her sore arm.

"You don't think I don't know what you've been up to. The itching powder in my clothes, the salt on my toothbrush and glue on the handle of my toothbrush, cream cheese in my deodorant, and let's not forget locking me in the bathroom and I had to wiggle out the window and ended up naked in front of my fellow teachers outside my cabin," Malachite screamed, his arms flaring wildly in the air.

"It's not my fault that you don't bring clothes with you when you shower," Mina laughed, trying to picture Malachite naked.

"Now the cat food in my salad, are you trying to drive me insane!" Malachite screeched, not noticing Mina's lust filled eyes.

Shaking her head, Mina tried to pay attention to his words, "You don't have any proof that I did that."

"No, I don't but I know it was you," Malachite pointed a shaky finger at her.

"Well until you have any proof I say you let me go," Mina huffed, trying to quell her lust.

Mina quickly stood up and jabbed her finger in his well tone chest and for a moment she almost lost her train of thought wanting to feel more of his body. Shaking her head yet again she pushed her lips together and stared up into his heated eyes.

"You are the one to start this prank war, and if you are man enough you should be able to finish it," Mina hissed, stabbing him one more time in the chest before turning whipping her long blonde hair in his face before strutting out the door.

Malachite seethed watching her retreating back, "I'll finish it alright."


	10. Chapter 10: Love

Chapter 10: Love

Serena woke up and stretched her arms over her head.

"Got to love Saturdays," Serena sang to the room which was empty.

It was well past noon when Serena finally decided to get out of bed, knowing that Lita and Mina had left hours ago to head into town for the weekend. After a quick shower Serena dressed in a pink mini skirt and a baby pink t-shirt with the words 'bite me' on the front. Serena made sure her makeup was perfect before heading out to meet Darien.

Bubbles floated in her stomach as she thought about Darien with his ebony hair and deep blue eyes and kissable lips. Thinking about those lips made Serena swoon and a deep blush graced her cheeks.

Serena had to admit that once she overlooked his childish and girl sleeping ways he was actually a nice guy. For the last two weeks that they had been together he has treated her better than her past boyfriends. The only thing Serena hated was the fact that their relationship had to be kept a secret.

"I wonder would he still date me once I graduate," Serena mused to herself as she headed out of the dorm building.

The sun blazed down heating her shoulders nicely as she wandered to the parking lot and stood by Darien's car waiting for Darien. No more than two minute later did Darien show up wearing a tight black t-shirt showing off the muscles that lay underneath making Serena wet her lips. Black pants panted his legs.

"Hey good looking, want a lift," Darien whistled as he took in Serena get up.

"Sorry I don't ride with strangers," Serena teased leaning against the car.

"Well, how about I change that, you my lady can call me pleasure and I will be your ride today," Darien cooed, pushing his body up against Serena's, his hands ghosting up both arms sending a shiver quivering down her spine.

"I'll keep you to your word," Serena cooed, sealing her lips to his.

Darien's hands made their way into her hair entangling them within their depts. He loved it when she wore her hair down; it felt like silk running between and wrapping around his fingers. Darien's body quivered in anticipation, wanting, needing more.

Darien quickly tore himself away from Serena before he lost himself in the parking lot.

"You are going to be the death of me," Darien breathed; he could not help himself from caressing her left cheek with the tip of his thumb.

Flustered and blushing Serena had no response; she felt the heat swell up inside of her and wanted more. Never before had she felt such intense attraction to a man. Her heart swelled with unknown feelings and for a moment Serena wondered if this could be what love felt like. Serena smiled up at Darien and her breath caught in her throat at the look Darien was giving her, his smile showing dimples on both cheeks and his eyes a blazed with emotion, from lust to admiration.

"Ready to go," Serena forced out, not wanting to leave the parking lot just yet.

"Sure, I have the day planned out for us," Darien said opening up her door.

Serena smiled and just when she was about to get in the car she heard clicking sounds. Looking around she tried to find where the clicking sounds came from.

"Did you hear that?" Serena asked Darien.

"Hear what?" Darien asked, searching the ground himself, but found it empty.

"Nothing I guess, I thought I heard clicking sounds. Maybe it was my imagination," Serena added, but shrugged it off.

Darien took one more look around the parking lot but still saw nothing, shrugging his shoulders he raced over to the other side and jumped into the driver's side and started the car.

It was a beautiful day, the sun stayed within view warming their skins as they walked along the hot springs that they had visited on their first date, but this time there was no swimming. They stayed until the sunset having a nice picnic before heading into town for the concert.

)))))))

Alice Cooper was playing and Serena and Darien were both big fans. Darien had bought Alice Cooper t-shirt and posters for Serena. They were in the front row and no matter how crowded and hot it got, Darien and Serena had the best time, dancing with the songs and trying their best to get Alice Cooper's attention. Serena was able to catch one of the beads that Alice Cooper threw to the crowd.

After the concert it was well past ten and after grabbing a bite at a café down the street Darien was taking Serena back to school.

"That was the most fun I have had in a long time," Serena shouted in the car, wearing her beaded necklace around her neck.

"I agree, I just love Alice Cooper," Darien laughed.

"I hear that, he even played my favorite song "School's Out,"" Serena sang at the top of her lungs.

"That is a good song but it can't beat "Feed My Frankenstein,"" Darien counted back.

"Well a pervert deserves a perverted song," Serena joked.

"Hey be nice or else," Darien threatened.

"Or else what?" Serena counted back.

"Or else I will pull over this car and we can put that song to good use," Darien laughed, showing off his dimples.

"Pervert," Serena laughed, slapping Darien on his right shoulder. "Have you ever done this before, with your other girlfriends?"

The car sat in quiet for a moment; it seemed that all the fun was sucked out the window with that one question. Darien cleared his throat before giving Serena a side long glance.

"No, not once, with Ami it was either study or jump in bed, and with Beryl it was always the bed part. Not once had they any other interest besides sex," Darien explained. "When you start tutoring girls it's not supposed to go beyond the physical."

"Why?"

"Because once you graduate or leave the school the relationship kinda ends," Darien whispered.

"Is that how it will be with us?" Serena could not help but asked.

"No, I really like you, I've gotten to know you as a person and not a bed buddy and I have to say I really like you and would love to date you even after you graduate," Darien said, smiling.

"Why do you tutor?" Serena had so many question and she needed to know why he was the way he was.

"Well, let's see, we are out in the country with no way of having a relationship off campus and it's just down to a man has needs," Darien gave Serena a side glance. "The girls are always willing and they know the rules from the beginning and agreed to it. But you and me we are different."

"Because we don't have a physical relationship,"

"Kind of, but we've also gotten to know each other on a personal level first and some day when you are ready I would like to bump it up to a physical level as well," Darien hoped.

"Will see," Serena whispered, leaning her head against the cool glass, her thoughts running away with her.

The drive back to school was quiet both absorbed in their own thoughts, but it was nice to know that they had the whole school to themselves.

Darien opened the car door for her and escorted her back to her dorm room.

"I had fun, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Darien asked.

"Anything as long as I am with you," Serena sighed, leaning in and giving Darien a small peck on the lips.

Not satisfied with a small kiss, Darien grabbed the back of her head and crashed his lips onto hers making her gasping in surprise. With her mouth opened slightly Darien took it as an opportunity to explore her sweet mouth. Serena moaned into the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck bringing his body closer to hers. They both slammed against the door of her room too entangled to notice that her door swung open allowing them to fall into the room and onto Mina's bed which was right by the door. Moaning Serena snaked both hands up Darien's shirt feeling the smooth skin underneath, tracing out each and every muscle on his back. Darien hissed in response grinding into her with such need that Serena almost lost her breath. Their lips parted and they stared into each other's eyes and with a small nod from Serena and a heartfelt smile Darien lowered his lips to her neck and started to trail small kiss down her swan like neck until he got to the base and then he started to suck at her weak spot making Serena moan and shuddered under his body. Digging her nails into his back Serena arched her head back giving Darien more access to her weak spot. Darien's sly right hand started to slither down her right arm and across her stomach, giving Serena Goosebumps along the way, but that didn't stop his eager fingers from running over her hips and dance their way to her inner thigh moving slowly playing with the edge of her skirt.

Serena felt like she was on fire and wanted more. Darien's hands were doing wicked things to her body and she did not know how much more she could handle without exploding into little tiny pieces. Feeling that Darien was wearing too much clothes for her own taste Serena ripped his shirt off exposing his well define muscles in the moonlight. Licking her lips she started to trail kisses along his jaw and down his neck nipping along the way.

"Serena we have to stop or else I am going to lose it," Darien breathed out, grinding his crotch into her woman hood.

"Don't stop," Serena moaned wrapping her legs around his hips and captured his lips once again.

))))))

The next morning Serena woke up with a smile on her face and she snuggled closer into Darien's warm body. She replayed last night in her thoughts and a blush came to her cheeks. Making love to Darien was the best thing that has ever happened to her, he was such a demanding lover always wanting more, bringing her to highs that she never knew existed. Plus he was huge, bigger than any man she has been with before and he knew how to use it. Last night was also the night that she told him she loved him. As he held her on the brink of orgasm she had shouted out her love for him as she went over the edge.

"That was great," Serena whispered to herself.

"Sure was," Darien kissed her cheek.

"I didn't think you were awake," Serena gasped, blushing from her words.

"Nope, can't sleep when there is a hot body next to me, plus I have to leave soon," Darien said turning over and glancing at the clock. "The girls will be here soon and I don't think my naked body will help you any."

"True, but that doesn't mean I can't sneak out tonight for a repeat of last night," Serena smiled, caressing his chest with her right hand.

"How about a small performance now," Darien smiled, pulling her body underneath his and started to make sweet love to her.

)))))

It was well past noon before Darien left her room in order to go back to his cabin, and lucky he left when he did, because Mina and Lita came in ten minutes later to see a naked disheveled Serena still in bed, half dazed.

Mina and Lita exchanged looks before staring at Serena again.

"Okay, spill," both shouted sitting on Serena's empty bed, their eyes only on Serena.

Serena pulled the blanket over her head refusing to answer, knowing she was caught. "I'm sick," She said feebly, hoping that they would not push her.

"Right and I'm from Venus," Mina shouted, "I know when someone got some good sex, and you my dear sister had been sexed up and what we want to know is who."

"Promise not to be mad," Serena whispered; peeking over the covers at Mina and Lita.

"We promise not to be mad," Lita said softly.

"Mr. Shields," Serena squeaked.

Both Mina and Lita's eyes widen showing the whites of their eyes and their mouth hung open as if trying to catch flies.

"You got to be joking," Mina stuttered.

"How is that possible, Serena I never knew you were the tutoring type," Lita gasped out.

"It's not like that Lita," Serena shouted.

"Then explain it to us," Mina said, her mind spinning.

"I'm in love with Darien and last night was the first time we've ever made love," Serena declared.

"Wow, wow, start from the beginning, how did this all start," Lita huffed, shaking her head.

"Remember when I pranked Mr. Shields with the chalk dust in the map, well he gave me a month detention for it and we kinda made a deal, as long as I don't prank anymore and he stopped seeing Beryl, I would date him. We've been dating ever since. He has taken me to the hot springs and a concert and I don't know, I've never felt this way about a guy before and I think I am really in love with Mr. Shields, I mean Darien," Serena explained.

Mina and Lita were both stunned and stared at Serena as if she grew three heads and had destroyed the world, they just couldn't believe their ears.

"Wow, so is it considered tutoring?" Lita asked.

"No, it's dating," Serena hissed out, throwing her pillow at Lita's head.

Score Lita fell back with the impact of the pillow but she could not contain her laughter from erupting from under the pillow.

"And why hadn't you'd told me about this before," Mina shouted, her arms flying wildly in the air. "We're sisters, you're supposed to tell me everything, no secrets remember."

"I'm sorry Mina, but we had to keep it on the down low," Serena apologised. "Or else I would have told you from the beginning."

"So you're really in love with Mr. Shields," Mina whispered.

"Yes,"

"Does he love you?" Lita asked, sobering up.

Serena looked from Lita to Mina while Lita's question sunk into her head, not once in their time together did he confess his love for her and now she was wondering if he really did love her.

"I don't know," Serena confessed, "He hasn't said anything yet."

"Does he know how you feel," Mina asked.

"Yes, I told him last night," Serena whispered, blushing anew when she thought of how she told him.

"Ah love, there is nothing like it, he'll tell you soon, don't worry," Lita sighed.

"Come on, get a shower and get dressed, we are going to go for some food," Mina huffed, "and next time use your own bed for sex,"

Laughing Serena stumbled out of bed and hit the shower. Ten minutes later she was out and dressed and the girls headed out of the room chatting away, not noticing a shadow down the hall.

)))))

Malachite watched as the girls left their dorm a big bag of tricks in his right hand.

"Now it's payback Mina," Malachite laughed.

Slowly sneaking along the hallway he made it to the girls' room and easily picked the lock, sneaking into the room. The room was neat and clean. Three beds lined up neatly with a small table between each bed. A trunk lay at the end of the beds and a huge mirror hung on the side walls. Checking the trunks revealed loads of clothes ranging from school uniforms to normal plus it had some hair accessories. Looking in the first truck he spotted a big red bow and knew it was Mina's trunk and then that meant the rumpled bed was Mina's.

'Good, now you are in trouble Mina," Malachite laughed unzipping his bag of goodies.


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge

Chapter 11: Revenge

Drip, drip, drip, drip.

What is that, Mina thought as she heard another drip, before feeling something cold on her forehead. Half asleep she raised her right hand to her forehead and felt the middle of her head to find it wet?

"What the hell," Mina groaned not wanting to open her eyes, but she knew she had to.

Peeking one eye open she saw nothing but a lot of blurriness, wiping her eye with her hand she struggled to opened her other eye. With both eyes wide open she looked up to find five water balloons dripping above her.

"Oh shit," Mina screamed trying to untangle herself out of her sheets; she froze when her alarm rang telling her it was too late, a seconds later all five water balloons splashed down on her wetting her from head to toe, while more water from the sprinklers above her kept pouring on her. Screaming again Mina woke Serena and Lita up.

"What is going on?" Serena said, her voice groggy, she had just gotten to sleep.

"Mr. Cummings," Mina seethed as more water splashed on her.

Both Serena and Lita looked over to Mina's bed to see a very angry, a very wet Mina splashing around helplessly in wet sheets. Serena fell over in the heat of laughter followed shortly by Lita.

"Stop laughing and help me out of these sheets," Mina demanded, trying to hide her own laughter.

Shaking their heads both Lita and Serena got up and helped the soaking Mina out of her bed getting wet themselves in the process.

"This is an old but a good trick," Serena commented once Mina was free from her bed.

Serena inspected the bed and the alarm clock wondering how he pulled it off.

"It seems that he hooked up the water balloon to the sprinklers and set the timer to go off at six so the balloons would fill up and then attached the white string to the balloons and your alarm clock so when it went off at seven the balloons would fall soaking you, nice job," Serena had to give credit where credit was due.

"Mina grab a shower," Lita laughed.

"No I can't. He might have a prank for me waiting in there," Mina screeched.

"Let's go to Rei's so you can shower, Serena turn off the sprinklers," Lita ordered.

"Okay, let me get some clothes," Mina sighed, going to her trunk. Taking out her uniform she inspected it very carefully making sure her clothes had no itching powder on it.

They were clean.

Sighing she got out her clothes and followed Lita out the door heading to Rei's while Serena shut off the sprinklers.

No longer tired Serena got up and headed for the bathroom checking for pranks and found the bathroom clean.

"Shower," Serena moaned as she turned on the shower.

After washing and changing into her uniform Serena went about trying to find her skin lotion, but couldn't. Checking Mina trunk she finally came across her skin lotion.

"Mina, stop stealing my stuff," Serena huffed to herself while pouring a good amount on her arms, legs, neck and face. It tingled slightly but it went away.

Checking the clock Serena had to rush out the door before she was late for her first class, eager to tell Darien all about the prank Mr. Cummings pulled on Mina.

((((((((

Walking down the hall Serena couldn't help but notice that all the girls were staring and snickering at her. Whispers passed her ears but she could not catch the words in time to process them.

"Hey Serena, you look good today," Beryl laughed.

"Thanks, I guess," Serena said, not sure what was going on.

Scratching her head Serena ignored the laughter and stares and made her way to Darien's classroom. Being the first one in class Serena took her seat at the back waiting for Mr. Shields and her fellow students. Within minutes students started to file in all eyes on Serena and laughter echoed throughout the whole room, and Serena knew something was wrong. The last to follow was Mina and Mr. Shields and their shocked looks confirmed that something was wrong. Mina's mouth quirked into a smile and her eyes swam with laughter but nothing slipped out of her mouth. Mr. Shields just stared at her, not blinking, too stun to talk or move.

"What?" Serena screeched to the whole class.

"I didn't know orange was your color," a girl in the front row chuckled.

Still confused Serena looked over to Mina who was now sitting by her.

"Your face is orange, Serena," Mina clarified.

Serena's hands went to her face but felt nothing, standing Serena raced from the room and stormed down the hall and into the nearest bathroom. Looking in the mirror Serena cried out in shock, and humiliation. Her skin, her beautiful skin was bright orange. She checked her arms and legs and they too were orange.

"The skin lotion," Serena moaned, "He must have put something in there."

Serena stayed in the bathroom for half the class, trying her best to wash off the orange but it was no use, it seeped into her skin. Chuckling to herself; Serena headed back to class, her head held high. She missed half the lesson but she didn't care, Darien would catch her up on the lesson later. Serena sat back in her seat and smiled at anyone who looked at her.

"So what happened?" Mina whispered into her ear.

"Stop stealing my lotion," Serena hissed back.

Mina arched her brow not understanding the situation.

"My lotion was in your trunk and Mr. Cummings thought it was fun to put something in it to make my skin orange, I'm thinking tanning lotion," Serena whispered back.

Mina stared in shock before erupting in laugher making the whole class look at her strangely and Serena could not help but join in. It was a great prank. Soon the bell rang and everyone headed out of class leaving Serena alone with Mr. Shields.

"So what happened to you?" Darien laughed walking up and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek.

"Mr. Cummings played a prank on Mina and I got some of it," Serena laughed.

"Aw, what happened?"

"Mina got a wet awaking, water balloons fell on her and she was afraid of showering so she went over to Rei's which left me alone in the room. I checked the bathroom and it was clean no pranks so I showered and when I went looking for my skin lotion I noticed that Mina had stolen it, and I think Mr. Cummings thought that the lotion was Mina's and put tanning lotion I think in it," Serena explained.

"Skip next class and I will take care of my carrot of a girlfriend for the rest of the morning," Darien smiled, stealing another kiss from Serena.

"You know I will take you up on that offer," Serena laughed as they headed out of the classroom together, lucky the halls were deserted of students.

)))))))

Gym class started and Mina was primed and ready, watching her back for another prank. She smiled and waved as Mr. Cummings came into the room looking at her strangely for a moment before turning away.

"So it's true, Serena is orange," Rei asked, when Mina ran up to her.

"Yep, but it was meant for me," Mina clarified.

"So is that why Mr. Cummings was looking at you strangely?" Rei noticed.

"Yep, and don't you worry, he got it coming," Mina smiled.

)))

Malachite wondered as he was putting on his sneakers why hadn't Mina turned orange like planned.

"Maybe she did not put any on this morning," Malachite smiled to himself, knowing that his wake up call worked since he heard some rumors about a screaming girl waking up many students this morning and knew it was Mina.

Chuckling to himself; Mr. Cummings grabbed his whistle and placed it around his neck waiting for the next prank to come into play.

Malachite watched as Mina smiled at him and for a moment he wondered if she had something in store for him, taking a look around he could not see any so he shrugged his shoulders thinking that she would not pull a prank in class, he brought the whistle up to his lips and blew.

At first nothing came out and then it squeaked with a second blow. The girls just stared at him as he got red faced trying again to blow into his whistle which came out louder. Finally giving up he tried to take the whistle out of his mouth only to have it stuck to his lips.

Mumbled shouts and small spats of whistling noise came from the teacher's mouth as he waved his hands wildly in the air, making the girls laugh.

"What's wrong Mr. Cummings, whistle got your tongue," Mina laughed, knowing she put glue on the mouth piece of the whistle.

That bitch, Malachite thought as he brought both hands to his whistle and tried to yank the whistle out of his mouth but couldn't. After ten failed attempts of trying to talk he motioned with his hands that class was over, but pointed to Mina and with a short whistle which told her that he wanted to see her in his office.

Laughing Mina waited until everyone left and then joined Mr. Cummings in his office. Mr. Cummings mumbled and whistled shrilly but Mina could not make out what he was saying.

"Sorry can't hear you," Mina laughed as Mr. Cummings tried again to yell which only made Mina laugh harder.

"Okay, let's call a truce, if I help unglue your lips to your whistle you have to promise me no more pranks," Mina laughed.

Mr. Cummings whistled a 'yes' in response.

Laughing Mina went over to the sink and poured water into Mr. Cummings mug and then brought it over to Mr. Cummings and poured the water down his lips. At first Mr. Cummings thought it was another prank and started to yell, it was then that the whistle fell from his lips.

"What the hell, you trying to drown me," Mr. Cummings shouted, glad that his lips were free.

"It's not water proof," Mina huffed, "a thank you would be nice."

"Thank you," Mr. Cummings yelled, "After everything that you did to me."

"You're not innocent either; you pranked me and thank you now I have an orange sister," Mina hollered back.

Mr. Cummings laughed, "So it was Serena who got the skin lotion?"

"It was hers to begin with I just stole it," Mina laughed back.

"Well since there is a truce, I should tell you now to change your uniform shirt," Mr. Cummings laughed.

"Why?" Mina asked.

"Too late," Mr. Cummings hissed as he stared at her shirt.

Looking down Mina gasped as she saw blue ink appear on the front of her shirt; heart shape around her breasts. Diappearing reappearing ink.

"You are a pervert," Mina spat.

"Hey I didn't know it would land on your breasts, who knew you were so well endowed," Mr. Cummings shot back. "Hey, I have an extra shirt."

))))))

Serena left Darien after lunch still orange as a carrot and headed to her other classes for the day, allowing everyone to have their fun and tease her, but Serena didn't care. All her thoughts were about going to see Darien tonight after lights out and there was nothing that could dampen her mood not even Beryl. Class went fast and the rest of the day passed by in a blur. The only thing that bothered Serena was the fact that Darien still hadn't told her that he loved her and it almost made Serena second guess herself about sleeping with Darien.

"Maybe we slept together too soon," Serena whispered to herself as she went back into her dorm room after supper.

Shaking her head she knew she was wrong, it wasn't too soon, it felt right at the time and that is all that mattered.

Serena sat on her bed watching the clock tick by; it went from Seven pm to Ten pm in what felt like a few minutes, that is when Serena realized that she had fallen asleep and was now late.

"Shit!" Serena swore and hopped out of bed and quickly changed into a nice pink jeans and a white t-shirt and headed out to Darien's cabin.

)))))

A knock came at Darien's door which made Darien smiled. Walking over to the door he opened it.

"Hey beautiful," Darien started to say when he realized that it was Beryl at the door and not Serena.

"Hey to you to, dare bare," Beryl purred, letting herself in.

"What do you want Beryl," Darien asked, closing the door.

"Only you," Beryl cooed wrapping her arms around Darien's waist.

"I told you before I am done with that," Darien said shoving Beryl away.

"I beg to differ," Beryl spat, throwing pictures into Darien's hands.

Darien gasped when he saw the pictures. "How," but he could not finish his sentence. The photos showed Serena and him making out along the hood of his car and judging from the clothes it was of the weekend of the concert.

"I have my sources," Beryl smiled.

"What do you want, money," Darien spat tearing up the photos.

"Don't worry I have copies and the negatives," Beryl laughed. "Give me one night of pleasure and I will make sure that none of these pictures have to be seen by Serena's parents, The Dean or the newspaper."

"No Beryl, you know the rules, it was not supposed to go beyond the physical," Darien huffed, "If you expose me and Serena you will be exposed too."

"True, but it's the price I'm willing to pay, besides if you don't you will lose your job and Serena will be taken out of school by her parents and then there will be a full investigation as to why a teacher was sleeping with a student and then they will call into question the other teachers methods and we both know you are not the only one tutoring their students," Beryl threaten.

"You wouldn't," Darien breathed.

"Yes I would," Beryl laughed.

Darien shook his head, not sure of what to do.

"I can't sleep with you," Darien declared.

"Why not!" Beryl seethed.

"Because I am in love with Serena, and I will quit my job tomorrow," Darien huffed, he didn't want to quit but he had to protect his fellow teachers.

This was not going the way Beryl had planned, it seemed that it was going up in smoke and she had to rectify it somehow.

"Fine, one kiss and I will be gone," Beryl compromised.

"Okay, Beryl one kiss and that's it," Darien agreed, "but you have to promise to burn the negatives and get rid of the rest of the pictures."

Beryl slithered up to Darien and placed her arms around his neck and slowly stared to kiss his jaw and made her way up to his sweet kissable lips.

))))

Serena skipped down the dirt road smiling thinking about the night she had planned with Darien. They were going to snuggle up and watch a movie and hopefully head to the bedroom afterwards. She could see the light on up ahead and she quickened her pace reaching the door within minutes, but before knocking on the door, Serena could hear moaning coming from inside. Confused Serena turned from the door and went to the window to see what was going on and her breath caught in her throat. Inside she saw Beryl kissing her Darien.

"No," Serena did not want to believe her eyes. "He lied to me."

Serena watched as Darien's hands grabbed Beryl's shoulders and pulled away from her only to have Beryl yanked his neck towards her kissing him again for a second time. Another moan escaped Beryl's mouth and Serena had to turn away.

Tears stung her eyes, but Serena did not care, she took off running back to the school, hating herself for allowing Darien into her heart and pants. Gasping for air Serena ran through the secret passage way and up the tunnel closing the lid. Without bothering to watch were she was going she took off out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"That slime ball," Serena hissed not paying attention to where she was going and plowed into a monitor.

"Hey, what are you doing up," The voice said freezing Serena to the spot. "Come with me."

A woman in a tight blue uniform pulled Serena's arm as they made their way down the hallway. "You know you are not supposed to be out of your room at night," The woman yelled.

She took off her walkie-talkie and said a couple of short words into it and Serena knew she was in trouble.

Half an hour later she wounded up in The Dean's office with The Dean still in his P.J's sitting behind the desk.

"Why were you up past curfew?" The Dean asked.

"Just went for a walk," Serena said, lowering her eyes.

"Or to pull another prank,"

Serena head whipped up at that and stared at The Dean in shock.

"You see Serena, this morning I got a video camera in my mail box and when I watched the tape in it, I saw something interesting. I saw how you pulled off the pig prank," The Dean said, frowning.

Video tape; thought Serena and then her face paled, she had Mina tap the whole thing but the video camera was in her draw wasn't it?

"Now tell me who was in on the prank with you or else I will have to expel you," The Dean said sternly.

"It was all me and no one else," Serena said, not willing to rat on her sister.

"Then you leave me no choice," The Dean said picking up his phone.

The Dean called Serena's parents and told them that Serena had pulled a pig prank and will be expelled from school.

Serena half paid attention to his words knowing that she will be in trouble when she got home, her mother was going to kill her and her father was going to send her to military school, but she had to look on the bright side, now she would not have to be around her cheating boyfriend.

Once The Dean was off the phone did he look at her again, "Go pack, your parents are on their way and should be here in a couple of hours," The Dean dismissed her with the way of his hand.

Nodding Serena was escorted back to her room by a monitor and for once Serena was glad that she was caught, she didn't know if she could face Darien again. Opening the door Serena turned on the lights and started to pack her draw, noticing that her video camera was missing. Shaking her head she went over to her closet and pulled out her bags and started to pack waking Lita and Mina in the process.

"Serena, what are you doing?" Mina yawned.

"I've been kicked out," Serena cried, still packing.

"What!" Mina and Lita both screamed.

"Someone broke in here and stole my video camera and gave it to The Dean," Serena said, "It doesn't matter anyway, I am glad to be gone."

"Why? What happened tonight, I thought you were going to see Darien," Lita said.

"Oh I found Darien alright, with his hands and lips all over Beryl that bitch," Serena seethed, throwing her undergarments in the bag. "That slime ball, I should have known not to trust him, and to top it all off I slept with that bastard."

Serena raged for the next hour explaining everything to Lita and Mina and then broke down crying out all her grief. Once the sun was up Serena's things were pack and her parents were waiting at the door with a frown on their faces. Serena's mother looked like she wanted to throttle her and gave Mina a quirked eye brow.

"Why Serena, are you orange?" Dan asked.

"Oh, I tried to tan, but it didn't work," Serena brushed it off.

"And you are sure that your sister did not help you in the pig prank?" Susan asked.

"No, I did it by myself," Serena whispered; hugging Mina, "Be good."

"Okay, sorry Mina that we could not visit you at a better time, come home this weekend and we will have fun," Susan smiled, kissing her other daughter. "Come now Serena, you're in so much trouble."

Dan grabbed her bags and Susan grabbed Serena by the arm and dragged her out of the dorm room leaving a stun Mina and Lita behind. Mina raced out the door and watched with tears in her eyes as Serena was put into the backseat of their parents BMW and for a moment she almost ran out to the car to confess her involvement in the pig prank. Never before had Serena and Mina been separated, they been so close that they could not be without each other for no more than a day; now she was gone for the rest of the school year. Breaking down Mina fell to the floor and started to wail at the top of her lungs, her body quivering, she wished it was a bad dream, and soon she would wake up to see Serena smiling face. It was Lita who came out and brought Mina to her feet and guided her back into their room.

"Darien is dead" Mina seethed.


	12. Chapter 12 Confession

Chapter 12: Confession

Mina lay in bed with her pillow snuggled in both arms and pressed firmly into her face. Her hair once silk had become brittle and dirty. Rumpled clothing from four days ago slumped on her little body. She had not moved from her bed since Serena had left a week ago, allowing no one in except Lita her roommate.

Mina heard the door knob turn as she turned her back to the door, knowing it was Lita.

"Hey girl, you have to get up," Rei's voice came from the door.

"Go away Rei," Mina growled into the pillow.

"No I am not going away," Rei slammed the door and walked over to sit on Mina's bed. "Do you think Serena would want you to be lying in bed all day and smelling, no she would not she would want you to pull the biggest meanest prank on Darien."

Mina sighed again knowing she was right, but it took to much energy for Mina to get up and besides Serena was the master mind when it came to pranking Mr. Shields. Slowly Mina turned towards Rei showing her red blotchy face and smiled.

"Your right, Darien needs to pay and this time its personal," Mina giggled. "I always wanted to say that."

Rei smiled at Mina before wrinkling her nose, "Now go shower, you stink."

Mina laughed throwing her pillow at Rei's head which Rei caught in her hands and threw it back at Mina hitting her lying form.

With a new found purpose Mina jumped out of her bed and grabbed her school uniform out of her trunk and headed for the bathroom to shower with thousands of evil ideas running through her mind.

)))))))))

Darien sat numbly at his desk, he just dismissed his class for the day but his eyes could not leave the seat in the back, Serena's seat. It broke his heart when he heard that Serena was expelled. He went to The Dean himself and was surprised to learn that somehow The Dean had gotten Serena's video camera with the incident. The only question was how? That question plague Darien's mind every day since Serena left and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. He tried to quit but he was under contract to finish out the rest of the year if he wanted to get any recommendations for any upcoming jobs.

Darien eyes finally strayed from Serena seat and was surprised when he noticed someone by his desk, with long red hair and purple eyes. Darien seethed in anger.

"What do you want Beryl?" Darien hissed.

"I need some tutoring," Beryl purred.

"Not interested, get Paula, she is my best student she could tutor you," Darien replied lowering his eyes to his desk which was scattered with papers.

"But she doesn't have what I need," Beryl purred again, "I thought once Serena left you would go back to your old ways."

"What is that supposed to mean," Darien hissed, "Did you give The Dean Serena's video camera.

"Maybe," Beryl laughed.

"Get out Beryl before I say something that I might regret," Darien hissed out, folding his hands into tight fists.

Beryl got the message and bolted out of the room without looking back, "Oh well, he'll come around," Beryl shrugged as she strutted down the hall.

)))))

The next day Mina was ready. She was up at four am and had snuck through the tunnel and off campus. Going down to the cabins Mina quickly found Darien's and by past his cabin and jogged alongside his car; stabbing all four tires, letting the air out. Mina squealed in glee before going to the side of Darien cabin and took his water hose and unwound the green hose and brought it over to the car and was in luck when she found that the passenger side door unlocked and she did not have to pick the lock. Rolling down the window a little bit she put the nozzle of the hose through the window and close the door. Going back to the side of the cabin and turned on the water. First step in pranking Darien was complete, now for phase two. Mina walked back to school with a jump in her step.

))))

Darien woke up a slight hangover; he groaned and rolled over as a couple of bottles rattled onto the floor.

"Ouch, my head," Darien moaned, trying his best to get up. "Note to self never drink on a school night." Groaning again Darien stumbled out of bed and staggered down the hall and into the bathroom. He quickly showered and brushed his teeth.

With red rimmed eyes and blotchy skin Darien threw on some wrinkled pants and a sweater he wore yesterday on, but he didn't care now with Serena gone nothing mattered to him. All he wanted to do was quit his job and go and find Serena and start a real relationship with her. Serena plagued his dreams and thoughts. There was nothing he could do to get her out of his head. He even tried drinking her away but that left him empty and drunk. Grabbing his keys he meandered out the door and covered his right hand over his eyes to block out the glare of the sun.

"Man I hate mornings," Darien moaned as he made his way to his car.

Grabbing the door handle he pulled the car door opened and a gush of water soaked his pants and shirt and the water knocked him down onto the muddy ground.

"Fuck," Darien swore, wiping the water out of his eyes and groan as he felt pain jolt along his tail bone.

Swearing again Darien stumbled to his feet and headed back into his cabin and changed his clothing knowing that Mina was the culprit, but he wondered why?

"I talk to her once I get to school," Darien muttered to himself as he changed into clean, dry clothes.

Going back out to the car he noticed the hose and went over to the side of the cabin and shut off the water to the hose before venturing back over to his car when he noticed out the of corner of his eye that his right front tire was flat.

"Shit," Darien cursed looking to the rear tire and saw that it was flat too.

He didn't even bother to check the other side knowing that those tires were flat too. Checking his watch he only had three minutes before Malachite left for school.

Turning right Darien took off to Malachite's cabin and caught him before he speed away.

"Hey Malachite, I need a lift," Darien huffed out.

"Why? What happened?" Malachite asked, putting the car in park.

"Mina," was all Darien said.

Nodding Malachite waited until Darien jumped into the passenger side and buckled his seatbelt.

"What did she do?" Malachite asked, driving the car down the long dirt road.

"She turned my car into a pool and slashed all four tires," Darien said, closing his eyes.

Malachite nodded but said nothing, keeping his eyes on the road. He knew Mina was hurting, she had not been to class in a week and no one has heard or seen her. He even tried going to her dorm room but she refused to answer. The only thing that was on Malachite mind was what else Mina has in store for Darien.

For this was just the start.

Darien slammed the door and headed right for the school, his mind only on finding Mina. Searching the halls there was no sign of Mina anywhere. When the bell rang overhead he had no choice but to head to class, and was surprised when he saw Mina sitting in Serena's sit in the back, an evil smile on her pretty face.

Gulping, Darien started his lecture his eyes never leaving Mina's for a moment. Maybe that was the reason for him not noticing the next prank.

Talking about Rome Darien started to pull down the map when he felt something soft and wet land on his right arm, just as he was about to turn to see what it was the map unfurled and thousands of thousands of worms fell out of the map landing on Darien's shoulders and arm, slowly wiggling down his shirt and into his pants. Everyone in the room grasped and screamed as the worms landed on the floor. Darien screamed in rage and fright, jumping up and down and shaking his arms and shoulders trying to get the worms off his body. He brushed his hands over his arm and shook his legs hoping that the worms weren't in his underwear.

"Christ" Darien cried stepping on a couple of worms. "Class dismiss, Mina stay behind!"

The girls scurried out of the classroom leaving a fuming Darien and a smiling Mina behind.

"What the hell Mina, why are you doing this to me!" Darien screamed, still trying to get the worms off his body.

"You want to know why? I think you know why ass wipe," Mina seethed, clutching the desk tightly.

"No I don't know why, I loved Serena," Darien blurted.

"That's a bunch of bull fuck, if you loved Serena so much then tell me why Serena caught you making out with Beryl the night she snuck out to see you," Mina shouted, her nails digging into the desk, causing her ample amount of pain, but it was better than hitting Darien.

"What? No, it was not like that," Darien huffed lowering his head in shame before taking a seat at his desk, the worms gone from his body.

"It was not what it look like," Darien tried to say.

"Then tell me what the fuck it look like," Mina swore.

"Watch your language," Darien spat, "Beryl did come by that night and she wanted me to tutor her but I refused. She handed over pictures of me and Serena threating that she would expose us and the other teachers. I could not let my friends go down. I didn't want Serena hurt, but I never slept with Beryl. Beryl told me that she would get rid of the evidence for a kiss. So I kissed her."

Shock, disbelief marred Mina face and for a moment she could not believe her ears.

"Seriously, well Serena caught you kissing her and in the end you did hurt her because when she came back she was caught by the monitors," Mina spat, her anger slowly subsiding.

"I know," Darien sighed, "And it was also Beryl who gave The Dean Serena's video camera."

"What! That bitch," Mina seethed, finally able to get out of her seat and stomped down the aisle thinking of evil things to do to Beryl.

"Darien you deserved what I did to you, you ass, but if you love Serena like you say you do tell her," Mina said before walking out the door leaving Darien to sit back in his chair, his hand running through his hair.

))))

Serena sighed looking out the window of the train, the trees blurred pass as the sun beated down on her rosy skin. Her blue eyes gleamed in wonder glad to be going home once again. She spent a week in military school before she was expelled once again.

It was a record for Serena.

Military school had its perks, it was a co-ed school and she became best friends with a guy Rebus, with bright red hair and deep green eyes and he became her partner in crime. It was them who put itching powder in the uniforms of all the cadets and let's not forget the changing of the flag for morning salute. That was only half the fun. The real fun was when she had locked their teacher in the washroom with a chicken, which did not go well for the chicken.

It was not Serena fault when she got caught sneaking creepy crawlies into his bed, it was not her fault, she felt sick and hurled all over his dresser which he did not like and made her clean it up with a toothbrush.

Serena giggled again thinking about her week stay at military school and now she was on her way home once again and this time there would be no more boarding school.

No school would take her.

She did not know or care what her parents had in store for her but anything would be better than Military school.

Closing her eyes, Serena leaned against the cool window and closed her eyes for the next two hour train ride home.


	13. Chapter 13: Punishment

Chapter 13: Punishment

"Serena Anne Colten, your father and I are very disappointed in you," Susan tsked, her blonde hair falling over her slender shoulders. "When will you stop your pranking; you're seventeen years old, you need to grow up."

Susan put her right hand over her bright blue eyes trying to hide her disappointment.

"You only had one year left before you graduated, but you've been to five different schools since the start of the year," Dan continued where Susan left off.

Serena sat at the kitchen table as her parents paced back and forth in front of her. She looked down at the glass table pretending to be remorseful, but more or less it was out of boredom. She had heard this speech from her parents a thousand times before so tuning them out was easy, she just nodded in the appropriate places and faked a few tears glisten her cheeks even though her stomach was killing her and she wanted to throw up again. She had been home two weeks now and she still felt sick. Serena made a mental note to make a doctor's appointment before the end of the day.

"Serena, are you listening?" Susan snapped Serena from her thoughts.

"Yes, mother, I am sorry, it will never happen again. I promise," Serena cried a fake choke clogged her throat to make her more convincing.

"You right, it won't happen again. No school will take you." Susan sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Serena lifted her eyes and watched as the cook bustled around them to prepared the evening meal pretending to ignore the family fight but Serena knew better, all the servants like to gossip with one another and Mina and Serena were their best topic, so no doubt that this fight would be hanging off her tongue when she retired tonight in the servants quarter. Serena rolled her eyes, glad that someone was having fun at her expense.

"Your father and I have come to a decision to send you to your Aunt Toni in Toronto Canada," Susan whispered.

Serena's eyes widen and her mouth formed a big 'O', "You can't!" Serena screeched deafening both her parents.

"We think it is for the best. You leave in two days," Dan said softly.

"But she's mean and strict," Serena tried again.

Serena hated her Aunt. She visited her once when she was ten with Mina and they could not get away with anything at her house, it was like she could read their minds because she never fell for one of their pranks no matter how hard they tried, plus they always got grounded once Aunt Toni discovered their plan.

No, this will not do.

"But what about school," Serena tried again.

"You will be going to public school, Aunt Toni will enroll you, I will be sending her your papers," Dan said sternly. "Now go to your room."

Serena wanted to protest some more but her parents turned from her and walked out of the kitchen leaving the cook and Serena alone.

Huffing Serena slumped back into her chair and looked out the French doors that allowed the sun to stream through the kitchen on her right making the room brighter. Aqua blue walls shimmered in the light making the kitchen look like the sea on a warm day with granted counter tops and sandy tone floor. The kitchen was huge and able to hold a hundred people at once but right now to Serena it felt cramp and confiding. Slamming her hands on the table, Serena jumped up and ran from the room missing the cook's sad eyes. Serena ran down the long hallway with marble floors and bright yellow walls with pictures of her family smiling back at the defeated teen. Serena made a sharp right once she hit the foyer and stomped up the stairs of brown oak and turned left heading to the west wing and into her room. She slammed the door knowing that only the servants would hear her. Bright pink assaulted her eyes and for once Serena hated the color. Her room looked too happy for Serena.

"No matter I will be leaving in two days," Serena sighed, real tears falling from her eyes. "How can they do this to me?" Serena slid down onto her pink carpet and brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, letting out a deep sob. Serena felt heartbroken all over again. First Darien plays her for a fool and betrays her and now her parents don't even want her around. All she had left in the world was Mina and even she was too far away.

"Mina, I got to tell her," Serena cried, racing over to her computer and checked her watch. It was four thirty and Serena prayed that Mina was online, if not she will leave her an email.

Serena signed online and swore when she noted that Mina was not sighed in. Swearing again Serena left Mina a small note:

_Dear Mina, my only family and best friend, I have some troubling news. Mom and Dad are sending me to Aunt Toni in Toronto Canada for the rest of the year. I feel like my life is over. Mom and Dad don't care about me and now they just want to get rid of me and since Aunt Toni is a bitch with a capital 'B' and now my life is ruined, I will miss you sister, and I pray that I will get to see you soon._

_ All my love, _

_ Serena._

Serena pressed send and closed down her pink computer with the cute white bunny ears on top, that her father had commission for her. Looking around her pink room she thought about what she wanted to take. She had many stuffed animals and bunnies cluttering her shelves and her king size bed. Serena stood up and went over to her walk-in-closet and looked through her clothes and shoes wondering what she should take. Aunt Toni was not rich and had a small house only two stories and she also had a daughter two years younger than Serena name Molly, who was bright and cheerful and always thought about the good in people than the bad. Serena sighed wishing that her parents would let her stay home in Japan and allow her to go to a private school here, but she knew it was false hope.

Grabbing her suitcase she started to repack her things, the only good thing about going to her Aunt's was this time she could take almost all of her clothes.

))))

Mina held her breath as she waited at the end of the hall, listening to Beryl and her friends chat, but staying hidden from eye sight. Mina jot down quickly on her note pad and followed as the girls walked towards their dorm room, not aware of Mina following behind, still writing on her pad. Mina was keeping track of Beryl every move. Mina has been trailing Beryl for over two weeks so she could come up with the perfect plan for pranking Beryl. Mina watched as Beryl and her friends disappeared inside their dorm room before turning around and headed back down the hall and to her own room. Mina was surprised that Lita was waiting for her inside.

"So how did the surveillance go, detective Mina," Lita laughed, smiling at Mina get up. She had on a Sherlock Homes hate and cape and a piped sticking out between her lips.

"Good, but I still need a place to publically humiliate her," Mina sighed.

"What about the assembly," Lita spoke up.

"What assembly," Mina asked.

"The Dean is holding an Assembly tomorrow to set some ground rules; I hear he is going to band any kind of pranking and more monitors to stroll the halls at night," Lita said.

"Really, that is stupid. It isn't going to stop me from pranking," Mina huffed crossing her arms. "But the assembly is a perfect place; all the girls and teachers will be in attendance including The Dean and it will tell him what I think about his rules."

"I am going to need your help Lita, are you with me?" Mina asked.

"I'm in," Lita smiled.

"Who's in?" Rei voice came from the door as she let herself in.

"Lita is going to help me prank Beryl to get her back for Serena," Mina laughed, "want to help."

"I don't know," Rei stumbled over her words. "I am not the pranking type and besides I was never Serena's friend."

"I know but you are my friend and I need your help," Mina sighed, giving her best puppy dog eyes.

Rei huffed and shook her head trying her best not to fall for Mina puppy eyes, Rei tried her best to look away but she knew it was no use, she would help, because in truth Mina and Lita were her friends, and in a small way Serena had grown on her.

"Okay I will help," Rei sighed in defeat.

"Good, here is the plan," Mina said as the three girls huddled planning for the next day.


	14. Chapter 14: The Assembly

**Hey everyone, thanks for waiting for the next chapter, I am sorry it took so long but my mother has lung cancer and I had to look after her until she got better, she had an operation that removed the lump in her lung and she is now doing fine and recovering very well. Now I am back home with internet access thank you and was able to post this chapter. Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 14**

The morning smelled of fresh spring dew and the sun was trying to fight the clouds for a chance to shine down upon the school as the girls got ready for this morning assembly. At nine o'clock sharp the teachers and students filed neatly into the theatre for The Dean's speech. Teachers stood along the back and side of the theatre to keep an eye on the student's behavior waiting for The Dean who was late for his own assembly. The girls growing tired after a couple of minutes of waiting started to giggle, chatting among their friends and playing around on the burgundy chairs. The lights reflected off the marble flooring flooding the room with amazing lighting. Five more minutes pass and still The Dean was absent but it seemed no one minded the little break from class except a couple of teachers.

"Should someone go see if The Dean is in his office," Mr. Chambers asked Darien as she passed him.

"I don't think so, he should be here soon. Let's give him five more minutes if he does not show I will go to his office," Darien replied, shaking his head.

In all the time that Darien had known Diamond he's never been late which left a bad feeling in is stomach.

Suddenly the lights went out leaving the theatre in darkness, the girls shrieked in surprise until a big bright red and blue stage light lit up the stage and a voice flooded the room.

"Good Morning mindless drones of Moonlight Academy," The voice shouted in a cheery voice.

For a moment Darien thought the voice belonged to Serena, but it wasn't quite right, it was too high to be Serena's voice that only left Mina. Darien shook his head knowing that Mina was going to do something drastic.

"While we are waiting for our Dean to show his face, I thought it might be fun to play a game. Who wants to play a game?" The voice cheered.

The girls cheered in response some laughing while others were looking around to see who the voice belonged to.

"All right, let's play. Look towards the stage," The voice laughed.

All eyes glued themselves to the stage, and the girls in front and middle rows could see the stage trap door swing down and could hear the grinds of the gears as something was being lifted up into the trap door, while the girls in the back had a hard time seeing. The girls gasped in surprise when the trap door closed again and all that laid on the stage was a blue blanket? Murmurs and confusion whispered among the crowd of girls until someone jumped onto to the stage shinning in the red blue stage light. All the girls broke out into laugher as a ninja flipped out onto center stage dressed in bright red with the symbol of Mars on the ninja's forehead. The ninja did a couple of cartwheels and a back flip which had the girls screaming and cheering for more. The ninja raised her hands to the room fell silent.

"Girls, we have a special treat for you today," The ninja spoke in a raspy voice. "Under your seats are two cream pies each, please get them."

The ninja waited watching the girls dive down to retrieve the pies from under their seat eagerly waiting for their next instruction.

"Good, now form a line in front of the yellow line at the front of the stage, no pushing or shoving and the games will begin," The Ninja laughed, pointing to the yellow line at the edge of the stage.

The girls scampered with their pies to form a line watching very carefully not to drop their pies, laughing and cheering at the fun game they are about to play.

((OOOO(((OOOO(((

Diamond sat in his office trying to find his speech, somehow within the last two hours he had lost his notes that he had made the night before, now he was trashing his office in order to find his speech. Diamonds white hair hung frizzled over his shoulders and his new white suit was now wrinkled from his search and still he could not find his speech. Glancing at the clock he swore under his breath, he was already five minutes late for the assembly. Groaning in frustration he straightened his suit the best he could and headed for the door. He grabbed the door knob and tried to turn it.

It was locked.

Swearing Diamond slammed both fist on the door, knowing that he did not have a lock on his office door. Looking down at the knob he noticed for the first time this morning that it was not a silver knob but a gold knob.

I've been pranked!" Diamond cursed.

Diamond started pounding on his door, screaming for someone to let him out, unfortunately for him everyone else was in the theatre.

((OOOO(((OOOO(((

All the girls were waiting for the ninja's next instructions. Their eyes transfixed on the ninja as she flipped over to the blue blanket, and the lights on the stage started to flicker and music started to blare through the speakers. The ninja dance around the blue blanket before lifting it up.

The girls gasped in shock when they saw a head lying on the floor, the head looked like it was sleeping; the eyes were heavily dotted with purple and blue eye shadow and the lips blood red. What stood out the most was that the head had no hair or eyebrows. The girls started to laugh and cheer thinking that the head was a mannequin head.

"Now who ever hits the target wins a prize," The ninja said pointing at the head, and a cheer rose up among the crowd.

((OOOO(((OOOO(((

Beryl woke up with a pounding headache, her mouth dry and when she tried to move her body, she couldn't. Beryl eyes shot open and the first thing she saw was a white blur coming towards her but before she could cry out or shut her eyes, the white blur smacked her right in the face. White cream filled her mouth and nose, a small cry choked passed the cream but it came out as a squeak. Beryl wanted to wipe her eyes but she could no longer feel her hands. She felt another cream pie smack her right in the face. Over and over again, white pies creamed her face and there was nothing she could do. Beryl's nose flared trying her best to blow the cream out of her nose and she tried to keep her eyes and mouth close. Beryl desperately tried to move her neck or turn her head but it was useless it felt like someone or something was holding her head in place. Her breath became ragged after what felt like a hundred cream pies from the lack of oxygen and she almost wanted to pass out, but after four more pies it stopped. Beryl did her best to spit out all the cream before screaming her lungs out.

The ninja smiled through her vale watching the pies being thrown at Beryl's head. It was a thrill to be a part of one of Mina's prank. It was too easy to kidnap Beryl and no one noticed her missing. Molding her in body clay from her feet to her neck was fun and making a neck hole through the stage to fit Beryl's head easily took some work. But the ninja had to admit it was a cruel prank but Beryl deserved it. Most of the pies hit there mark while some of the pies missed and either sailed passed Beryl's head or landed a few inches in front of her head. Once the last pie was thrown, the ninja clapped her hands and with a shake of her right hand she produced a smoke bomb and made her grand exit.

Smoke filled the stage covering the head and ninja but when the smoke cleared all that was left was the head, still covered in cream. The music died away and the red and blue lights turned off plunging the theatre in darkness once again. Gleeful screams filled the air as the girls waited for something spectacular to happen, when a few minute passed and nothing happened the girls and teachers started to get concern. The teachers even thought that the game was cooked up by The Dean to get on the better side of the students, all except Darien of course, he knew it was a prank but he also knew he could not interfere, he did not want to face Mina's wrath a second time. Darien hurried to the back and went up the ladder and onto the cat walk to turn on the lights. The girls blinked a couple of times as the theatre lights came back on. Everyone chatted among themselves wondering what was going on until a frightening scream stopped their voices from leaving their throats. Everyone eyes scanned the room looking for the girl who screamed but could not find her. It was Kim one of Beryl close friends who noticed that the scream was coming from the stage. She quickly hopped onto the stage her long black hair flowing behind her, her hazel eyes scanned the stage looking for the screamer but could not see her. All she could see was the mannequin head on the floor. With a shrug Kim waltz over to the head and grabbed it with two slender hands and pulled. A scream tore from the mannequin's mouth. Kim screamed and back away from the head, falling on her butt.

"It's alive, it's alive," Kim screamed over and over again.

"What?" Mr. Chambers said hopping onto the stage to help a frightened Kim.

"The head, its alive, Mr. Chambers," Kim screamed pointing at the head.

Mr. Chambers looked at Kim and then at the head and she notice that the head moved slightly. Mr. Chambers moved closer to the head and bent down onto her knees. She started to wipe the cream off the mannequin's face and almost screamed herself when its eyes opened.

"Oh my god," Mr. Chambers whispered. "Beryl?"

"Help me, someone please help me," Beryl cried, tears flowing down her eyes.

"What happened?" Mr. Chambers asked.

"I don't know, one minute I was in bed the next I was here getting pied, please help me out of here," Beryl whined.

"Darien, Malachite, Janie, help me here. It's not a mannequin, its Beryl!" Amara yelled.

The girls gasp and cried in shock not believing their ears. All this time they were having fun throwing pies at what they thought was a mannequin head and it turned out they were really throwing pies at Beryl. Some girls thought it was kinda funny while Beryl's friends cried out in shame and climbed onto the stage to help her.

It took hour to get Beryl out of the trap door and they had to cut at the clay body mold that was stopping her from moving, but there was nothing to be done about her hair and eyebrows they were shaven off.

After a shower and clean clothes Beryl sat in The Dean's office with a fuming Dean.

"I am so sorry about what happened to you Beryl, do you know who might have done this to you?" The Dean asked.

"No, the last thing I remember before being pied was going to bed," Beryl whispered, she knew who pulled the prank on her, but now she was afraid to turn Mina in just in case she decided to do something more horrible.

"Are you sure? Someone went to great length to lock me in my office and set up the theatre just right to confuse the students to think you were a mannequin head and throw pies at you. I will have whoever did this expelled," The Dean stated.

"I am sorry that I cannot be of more help Dean, can I go now," Beryl whispered almost in tears again.

"Yes you may go," The Dean dismissed her.

((OOOO(((OOOO(((

Mina, Lita and Rei sat together in the lunchroom laughing about the best prank ever.

"Did you see her face," Rei laughed.

"No I was up in the cat walk," Mina faked pouted.

"Yeah and I was doing the lights, you are the only one that got to see her face up close Rei," Lita laughed.

"It was priceless and you got it all on camera?" Rei asked Mina.

"Of course and I already uploaded it to my computer, let's go to my room and we will send it to Serena, she will get a kick out of it," Mina giggled jumping out of her chair.

Mina raced off to her room with the girls behind her. Pushing the door open Mina pulled her laptop from under her bed and signed in, the first thing she did was go to her Hotmail account and log on.

"Hey I got a message from Serena," Mina said clicking onto Serena's message.

"Oh no,"

"What Mina?"

"Mom and Dad are sending Serena to our Aunt in Canada tomorrow," Mina cried. "She must have gotten kicked out of military school and it must have been something bad for Mom and Dad to send Serena all the way to Canada,"

"Oh my, that is horrible," Lita said sitting down next to Mina.

"Is there anything you can do?" Rei asked sitting on Serena old bed.

"No, my parents won't listen to me," Mina whispered defeated.

"Does Darien know?" Lita asked.

Mina checked the head bar. "No, I don't think so this email was only sent to me."

"Do you think we should tell him, maybe he can talk your parents," Lita suggested

"Maybe, let's go,"

Darien was her last hope, maybe somehow he could talk her parents into letting Serena stay. It was a long shot but she had to try.

"Where do you think Darien might be?" Mina asked Rei as the three of them jogged through the halls.

"His classroom," breathed Lita.

"Let's hope it's not too late."


	15. Chapter 15: Now That's A Prank!

**Chapter 15: Now That's A Prank!**

Serena lay on her bed, five suitcases full of almost all her stuff sat by the door. Her stomach rolled almost making her sick as she thought about moving to Canada. Her plane leaves tonight, her parents were going to wait for tomorrow but apparently they could not stand the sight of her and arrange the flight for tonight.

"I could just run away," Serena sulked, but she knew she couldn't run away, if she did she would lose out on her trust fund when she turned twenty one set up by her grandmother, "well I guess Canada is my only option. It might be fun to start over, make a new life for myself."

Her stomach rolled again and this time she jumped up out of bed and raced to her on-suite to empty her stomach of any food that was in there which was not much.

"Stupid flu," Serena swore, she had the flu for the last two weeks or more and it still has not gone away, but with the upcoming plane ride she had no time to go to the doctor's to get some meds.

A tiny knock came at her door as Serena flushed the toilet and went back into her room.

"Come in," Serena sighed.

Her mother stepped in her room with a small smile on her lips.

"Are you ready?" Susan asked.

"As ready as I can be, Mother why do I have to go?" Serena whined.

"You know why, your father and I cannot trust you in the house by yourself and you know your father and I travel for business to often and have no time to look after you," was her mother usual response.

"Why can't you drop your business trips and stay home, spend some time with me," Serena pleaded, trying everything to talk her mother into staying.

"I am sorry but I cannot do that. I love you and so does your father and we think it's best if you move to Canada for the rest of the year. That way you can finish school. And behave no pranks," Susan chided softly, "Come your father is waiting downstairs. I will send someone up for your things."

Serena huffed and picked up her favorite pink stuff bunny and followed her mother downstairs where her father waited for them by the door, coat in hand. Serena quickly donned her pink shoes and jacket and followed her parents out to the limo. Her bags came down five minutes later by the chauffeur and then they were off to the airport.

))))000))))

Mina scurried into Mr. Shield's classroom and smiled as she saw Mr. Shields at his desk holding a picture in his hands. She walked up behind him and smile when she saw he held a picture of Serena and him at some kind of concert. Lita and Rei were the last to enter his class.

"Mr. Shields, we need to talk," Rei said breathlessly.

Startled Darien jumped out of his seat and the picture went flying into the air, it swirled around in invisible wind before it descended landing on the floor.

"Girls, what are you doing here, there are no classes" Mr. Shields chided.

"We are not here about class, do you love my sister?" Mina asked, getting straight to the point.

This question shocked Darien to the core, he did have feeling for Serena but he was not sure if he loved her or not. He had to admit that she has been on his mind every waking moment of every single day since she left and he felt that something was missing but could it be love?

"Yes I do love your sister," Darien declared shocking everyone in the room including him; but when those words left his lips they felt right.

"Then I got bad news for you. Serena is leaving for Canada tomorrow," Mina spat.

Darien stumbled back as if hit, he never thought that Serena would move so far away, he was hoping after the year was up that he would quit his job and asked Serena to be his girlfriend in the public eye, but this put a glitch in his plans.

"For how long?" Darien asked, shocked.

"I don't know, for the rest of the school year for sure," Mina stated.

"If you love her maybe you should talk to her parents into letting her stay," Lita piped in.

"You know I cannot do that, if Serena's parents find out that I was dating their daughter I could lose my job," Darien breathed out.

"I tell you this Darien, it's either my sister or your job," Mina spat storming out of the classroom, angry with Darien.

Both Rei and Lita looked on in dismay and slowly followed Mina out of the room, both shaking their heads at Darien. There was no hope now, Serena was leaving for Canada and there was nothing they could do about it.

Darien retrieved his picture from the floor and slowly sat back down. His eyes blurred with tears as he stared at Serena once more. It was almost impossible not to think about Serena, he missed her, he loved her and he wanted to be with her. With his mind made up he went to Diamond's office.

Darien knocked on the door to Diamond's office hoping The Dean did not leave for the night.

"Come in," Diamond replied and Darien quickly opened the door and shuffled in.

"I need to talk to you Diamond," Darien said hesitantly.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" Diamond beckoned Darien to have a seat.

Darien quickly took the offered seat as sweat pooled in his palms.

"Listen I need to leave, personal business," Darien blurted out

"Wow, Darien calm down, why do you have to leave so urgently," Diamond stated shocked, he sat up in his chair and placed his hands on his desk.

"It's personal, all I can say is that I have to leave," Darien hurried on.

"Now Darien you know I cannot do that, I have no one to replace you. Listen with everything going on I need every available teacher I have. I am just lucky that Beryl's parents are no pressing charges against the school for allowing a prankster in the school. With Beryl transferring to another school maybe the pranking will stop, unless you know who the culprit is?" Diamond said, getting everything off his chest.

"Beryl transferred, when?"

"Today, she called her parents and they pulled her out right away," Diamond huffed.

Darien blew out a sigh of relief at least now Beryl won't be able to blackmail him anymore.

"You are under contract Darien, I am sorry but I can't let you go, if you want a good reference finish out the year, if by the end of the year you want to leave you can and I will give you a recommendation," Diamond said a sad smile on his face.

Darien shook his head and slowly got up from the chair and left Diamonds office. He needed the reference in order to get another job.

"There must be something I can do," Darien whispered to himself as an idea struck him. He quickly pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down until he found Serena's parents number. When he learned that he had both prankster sisters in his class he had asked Diamond for their parents' phone number in case he needed it. Every teacher who had Serena or Mina had their number. Pressing the button Darien placed the phone to his ear.

It rang four times before someone answered.

"Colton household how may I direct your call?" A sweet old voice came on the line.

"Yes, my I speak with Mr. Colton please," Darien stated in a professional voice.

"I am sorry he is not in at the moment, may I take a message?" The voice asked.

"Yes, this is Mr. Shields, Serena's old teacher, it is important that he contacts me as soon as possible, Serena left some of her stuff behind," Darien lied.

"Thank you Mr. Shields, just give everything to Mina, she will bring it all home once school is over. Serena won't miss it, she already on a flight to Canada to visit her aunt, but I will relay the news," the voice said before hanging up.

"She's already gone," Darien whispered into the phone but the only answer back was the dial tone.

He was too late, Serena already left for Canada and there was no way of stopping her. Darien sighed and slowly walked himself back to his classroom; a forlorn expression marred his face.

))))0000))))))

Canada with its cold winters and mild summers, Serena breathed in the fresh air of her new home. The plane ride had been boring and she slept most of the way, loving the feel the plane chair in first class, but it was nice to get off the plane and on land. Jet leg had kicked in and even though she slept on the plane Serena still felt tired, she sluggishly went over to the belt and retrieved all her suitcases and put them on a trolley before heading out into the nice warm weather. There were not many people in the airport which made it easier for Serena to collect all her things without being trampled on. As Serena went through the doors to the outside world she heard her name called, turning to the right she saw bright red hair and green eyes.

"Molly," Serena cried, running over to Molly and giving her a big hug.

"Hey cousin, glad you made it in one piece," Molly smiled cheerfully.

Serena looked Molly over and realized that Molly had changed since she last saw her. Her hair was short, cut to her shoulders and she had a straight bang looked which gave her face a child-like expression. Her green eyes held merriment and wonder while her slim figure was hidden behind a bright blue baggy dress.

"You look good, where is your mom?" Serena asked looking around.

"She is at work, she gave me the car to pick you up, come one let's get you home," Molly laughed following Serena to where she left her trolley.

Molly helped Serena put all her luggage into the back of Molly's black SUV along with her bunny. Buckling up Serena was somewhat excited to explore her new surroundings.

"Now, mom got all your papers last night and you will be starting school with me on Monday, I will show you around the school and remember its public school, so no uniforms and there will be tons of boys," Molly winked.

"Really I've never been to public school before," Serena said somewhat excited, "Do you have a boyfriend Moll?"

"Yes I do, he is really sweet, his name is Melvin, and you will meet him tonight at supper," Molly cooed, "how about you, any man I should know about?"

"I had a fling a little while back, but it didn't work out," Serena sighed.

"I thought you went to an all-girl school, are you a lesbian?" Molly asked shocked.

"Just because I went to an all-girl school does not make me a lesbian," Serena laughed, "You know most of the teachers at the girl school are male, and hot."

"You mean you dated a teacher!" Molly screeched almost losing control of the car.

"If you must know yes I dated my teacher, but he was a pig, he was two timing me with another student," Serena said, glad to get it off her chest, she was still hurt that Darien betrayed her.

"Oh wow, your life is a soap opera, I bet you could sell your story to Hollywood and make tons of money," Molly laughed.

''Maybe,"

Serena peered out her window as they sped down highway ninety-five and heading into Toronto.

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"Home, mom and I just moved into a nice condo in the middle of downtown Toronto, you are going to love it. It's a three bedroom and two floors down there's an indoor swimming pool and gym plus there is a nice park down the road," Molly gushed, loving her new home.

"Cool,"

Serena was not sure if she could get used to living in a condo, it almost felt apartment like when they pulled into the garage. Molly parked in space number twenty-three and the two locked their doors and grabbed some of Serena's bags and headed for the elevator. There were twenty floors in this building and three condos to a floor. Molly's was the last condo on the top floor. The condo was small compared to Serena style of living, but it was consider huge for a condo. Molly took Serena straight to her room and Serena fell in love. Her room was a rose pink with bunny boarders. There was a four poster bed in the middle of the room and when she opened the closet door she smiled when she saw a small walk in closet. There was no on-suit but she could deal with sharing a bathroom with Molly.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Serena gushed.

"Mom said you would like it, we spend all night painting the room," Molly stifled a yawn.

"Thanks Moll," but before Serena could say anything else, her stomach lurched and she had to pushed pass Molly, running into the bathroom to empty her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked; knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah, just the flu," Serena yelled out, turning on the water she washed her mouth out.

A couple minutes later Serena came out of the bathroom looking a little pale.

"How long have you been sick?" Molly asked.

"About two weeks maybe three, I lost count," Serena shrugged.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"Nope," Serena blushed.

"Hold on a minute, my friend Ami her mother is a doctor," Molly said, walking over to the phone.

Molly dialed Ami's number and was able to talk to Ami for a couple of minutes before she got off the phone.

"Ami said that her mother can squeeze you in in a half hour," Molly said, "so we better get going."

Serena nodded, she hated that most of her stuff was in the SUV but she could unpack later, her stomach was starting to really bother her. Molly and Serena took the elevator down to the parking lot and got back into the car.

"So who is this Ami?" Serena asked her stomach was rolling again so she thought a conversation would distract her.

"I met her this year at school and we just clicked, been best friends ever since. She's like you, she went to boarding school, but she did not like it," Molly laughed, making a face.

"Yes, I know how she feels, boarding school sucks," Serena agreed, "Let's hope public school is better."

The drive did not take long; it might have been because Serena fell asleep soon after she ran out of things to talk about. The next thing Serena knew was that Molly was shaking her awake.

"We are here," Molly cooed softly.

Serena grumbled some choice words and stumbled out of the SUV and followed Molly into a large building. Dr. Potters' office was on the five floor and they quickly boarded the elevator. The music; mind numbing and old, Serena wanted to plug her ears for the rest of the ride. The fifth floor came quickly and Serena and Molly quickly got off.

"That music is horrible," Serena whispered under her breath.

Molly nodded in agreement. The first door on the right led them into Dr. Potters' office. The waiting room was painting an off white color, with many different size and color chairs scattered around the room. Blue carpeting covered the floor and on the right a receptionist sitting behind a big oak desk reading a magazine. Molly walked up to the receptionist with Serena hiding behind her.

"Hey Ami, is your mother in?" Molly greeted.

"Molly, good you came; take a seat and she will be right with you. Where is your cousin?" Ami asked, trying to look behind Molly.

Serena spied the blue hair girl with baby blue eyes and a small nose from behind Molly right shoulder, there was something familiar about her like she had seen her before but she just couldn't place her.

"Sorry Ami, Serena is a bit shy," Molly sighed.

"That's okay, take a seat." Ami laughed.

Molly led Serena over to the far end of the waiting room and within a few minutes Ami called them over.

"You can go in now, you know where to go," Ami said not bothering to look up and went right back to her magazine.

Molly shook her head and strolled pass Ami's desk with Serena behind her and went through another door. There were many different doors with charts on them and Molly directed Serena to the last one.

"The doctor should be in soon, I will wait in the waiting room for you okay," Molly explained walking back out closing the door behind her.

Serena huffed as she sat in one of the chairs, and a shiver went up her spine. One thing that Serena hated was doctor's offices. They felt so sterile and cold. There was no color in the room just white walls with white floors, and examination bed and other doctor stuff. Posters lined the wall with different slogan like 'use protection when having sex' and 'smoking kills'. Serena blew out a breath as she waited for the doctor. Ten minutes passed and still the doctor did not come. Serena walked around the small room singing an old tune under her breath waiting. Finally after twenty minutes the doctor walks in. Serena smiled at the young doctor. She looked no older than thirty five and she had wheat blonde hair and baby blue eyes like her daughter.

"You must be Serena," Dr. Potter said holding out her hand.

"Yes, nice to meet you Dr. Potter," Serena mumbled.

"So what seems to be the problem?" Dr. Potter asked opening her chart.

"I've been sick for two or three weeks,"

"I see and have you been sexually active within that time?" Dr. Potter asked writing something down on her paper.

"Yes, but I don't see how that is relevant," Serena huffed.

"Have you eaten any bad foods?" Dr. Potter asked another question ignoring Serena's words.

"Only if you count airplane food," Serena joked.

"Well lets' run a couple of blood test and see what comes back," Dr. Potter said putting down her chart.

She walked over to a small table and took out a needle and a couple of vials. "This will only hurt for a moment."

Dr. Potter wiped Serena's arm with a disinfected and tied a blue band around her arm. With a quick breath Dr. Potter put the needle in Serena's arm and drew out two vials of blood.

"There we go, it didn't hurt now did it?" Dr. Potter cooed like she was talking to a small child.

"Only when you put the needle in," Serena joked again watching her put a band aid on her arm.

"Oh good, now I need you to go pee in this cup and come back here," Dr. Potter handed Serena a plastic cup and directed her to the washroom next door.

Serena quickly peed and handed over the plastic cup to Dr. Potter and went back into the room to wait for the result.

Another twenty minutes went by before Dr. Potter came back. Serena quickly jumped off the chair and by the worried look on the Doctor's face she knew something was wrong.

"I have your results back, your blood work came out fine, your iron levels are good, you have no sexually transmitted diseases," Dr. Potter stated.

"That's good, so why am I getting sick, do I have the flu?" Serena asked somewhat confused.

"No Serena, you don't have the flu, you're pregnant," Dr. Potter stated.

"What!" Serena shouted; she could not believe she was pregnant. Serena fell down into the chair her head suddenly feeling light.

There was no way she could be pregnant, the last time she had sex was with Darien, but did he use protection? That thought twirled endlessly in Serena's mind.

"Can we keep this between us for now?" Serena asked still stunned by the news.

"Sure," Dr. Potter said, "you need to go to the store and pick up some prenatal vitamins okay."

"Okay."

Serena stumbled out of the office feeling overwhelmed. "I guess Darien got me back, have to admit it's the best prank out there, bastard," Serena whispered to herself walking pass Ami's desk.

"Do you need to make another appointment," Ami asked putting down her magazine and directing her gaze to Serena.

Deep blue eyes met sky blue and a gasped went up into the air as both girls recognized each other.

"You!" both shouted at each other.


	16. Chapter 16: Telling

**Chapter 16: Telling**

Ami stared at Serena in disbelief; she could not believe her eyes. The girl she hated with a passion stood before her and the worst of all Serena was her best friend's cousin.

"I should kick your ass," Ami spat standing, her chair clattering on the flood behind her.

"Yeah, I like to see you try," Serena shot back.

"Hey what's going on," Molly rushed over when she noticed the commotion.

"This… this is the bitch I've been talking about, she is the one who put blue dye in my hair at boarding school," Ami shouted, drawing eyes from a couple of other people in the waiting room.

"I see you kept the color," Serena laughed, eyeing her blue hair.

"I had no choice, my hair looked awful if I didn't keep coloring it," Ami spat her face turning red from anger.

"Wow, girls calm down," Molly said stepping between her cousin and her best friend.

"Well you shouldn't have crossed me in the first place," was Serena's reply.

"What the hell did I ever do to you?" Ami shouted outraged.

Just then Dr. Potter came out to see what was going on.

"Ami, why are you yelling?" Dr. Potter asked.

"Mom this is the girl I was telling you about, she is the one who put the blue dye in my shampoo bottle," Ami whined.

"You can't prove it," Serena defended herself, "I do have a twin."

Serena knew she was guilty and just recalling the prank put a small smile on her face.

"I don't have time for this. I have patients to see, fight on your own time," Dr. Potter said, "Make Serena an appointment within the next two weeks; now get back to work Ami."

Ami grumbled as she made Serena another appointment within two weeks' time, while she handed her the paper with the date and time Ami whispered, "I am going to get you back for what you did to me,"

"I like to see you try, don't get on my bad side, I have taken down worse than you," Serena smiled and took the paper and placed it in her pocket.

Molly almost had to push Serena out the door and onto the elevator.

"What was that all about," Molly shouted, raising her hands.

"What do you mean," Serena said, acting dumb.

"Did you really put blue dye in her shampoo bottle," Molly asked, frustrated, "never mind I know you did, you and Mina always play those stupid pranks, like when we were six and you tried to mail me to Abu Dhabi."

Serena shrugged, "It was funny, you standing next to the mail box all day with those postage stamps all over your face."

"I thought you grew up," Molly huffed, tapping her foot in anger.

"Why do you think I am here and not in boarding school," Serena shouted, "I was expelled because I pulled a prank and got caught!"

The elevator doors opened and Molly stormed out and headed towards her SUV and after a couple of minutes she finally let Serena in on the passenger side.

"Thank you for letting me in," Serena whispered, buckling up.

"Listen Serena, we are not kids anymore, we are almost adults, it's time to stop the pranks and grow up. Leave Ami alone and no pranking while you are here," Molly went on hoping that she could knock some sense into Serena.

Serena sighed and placed her hot head on the cool glass as Molly pulled out of the parking space. Maybe Molly was right, maybe it was time for her to grow up. _I am carrying another life in me,_ thought Serena as she glanced down at her flat stomach. _What am I going to do now, should I tell Darien?_

One thing was for sure, she was keeping the baby. The only problem was should she tell anyone. Her parents would kill her and her sister would think she was pulling another prank. Serena peeked at Molly wondering if she should tell her.

"So what did the Doctor say?" Molly asked, reading Serena's thoughts.

"Can you keep a secret from your mom," Serena asked, biting her lower lip.

"Ya, what is it Serena?" Molly whispered, taking her eyes off the road for a minute to look at Serena.

"I'm pregnant," Serena whispered, closing her eyes.

"You got to be pulling my leg, serious," Molly laughed, thinking that Serena was pulling another prank.

"I'm serious, Dr. Potter told me today that I am pregnant," Serena laughed hysterically, tears falling from her eyes.

"And who's the father?" Molly asked, bewildered.

"Remember me telling you I dated my teacher, he's the only man I had sex with in the last year," Serena sobbed.

"Now what, you have to tell your parents," Molly sighed, "but I can see why you don't want to."

"I want to keep it between us for now, right now I need to think," Serena stated.

Molly pulled into the parking garage and parked the car before staring at Serena, "are you going to keep the baby?"

"Yes of course," Serena yelled offended.

"Just making sure, some girls have abortions," Molly stated climbing out of the car.

"That's them not me, and adoption is out. I am keeping my baby," Serena declared following Molly to the elevator.

Toni met them when they walked through the door.

"Serena you're here, honey, you look beautiful," Toni said smiling.

Toni embraced Serena in a tight motherly hug, and for a moment Serena wished that Toni was her mother. Toni and Susan are identical twins with blonde hair and blue eyes so it would not be a stretch to assume that Serena was her daughter. Toni had run away from home when she was seventeen to marry her high school sweetheart, against her mother's wishes and moved to Canada. Toni always kept in touch with Susan but it was never the same. Even though Susan and Toni looked alike their personality were totally different, where Susan was prim and proper and always working; Toni was sweet and caring, always putting her family first even when her husband died of cancer three years ago leaving Molly and Toni to fend for themselves.

"Aunt Toni, nice to see you," Serena gushed returning the hug.

"How was the flight? Are all your things in your room? Has Molly been showing you around?" Questions after question flew from Aunt Toni's mouth which made Serena laugh.

"The flight was fine and no I still have some things in the SUV and yes Molly has been showing me around."

"Good, well you girls go play and I will go get the rest of your things. I am so happy you are here Serena," Aunt Toni gushed, kissing both of Serena's cheeks.

(((000)))

Mina couldn't stay in her room any longer and she could not stand walking the halls, the only place she wanted to be was outside. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, there were no clouds in the sky and the wind was blowing softly among the trees. Mina sighed as she gulped in the fresh air and started down the road but instead of staying on the road she turned right halfway down and entered the forest. There was a special place that Serena and her used to sneak off to if they wanted to have some alone time or store their gear for their next prank. Mina trekked over a soft bed of moss and earth, skipping over skinny fallen trees until she made it to a clearing with a small lake flowing on the right, the lake sparkled with the sun's reflection and Mina sighed as she sat down by the lake, taking off her shoes and shocks. Mina dipped her feet into the cool refreshing water hoping it would cool her heated temper.

"How can he say that he loves her when he is not willing to give up his job for my sister," Mina moaned, lying back, placing her hands under her head. "I miss you Serena."

Mina sighed when her side started to vibrate. Mina gasped as she sat up quickly and retrieved her iphone.

"Hello," Mina said.

"Hey sis, how's life," Serena dull voice came over the phone.

"Great now that I am talking to you," was Mina's reply.

"You miss me that much?"

"Yes, but I got good news for you," Mina gushed on.

"What?"

"Well you see it was Beryl who gave The Dean the video tape," Mina spoke rapidly, "and she black mailed Darien into cheating on you with her, but don't worry I got her back for you."

"Wait, wait, wait, are you telling me that Darien didn't cheat on me but was blacked mailed by Beryl," Serena could not believe what she was hearing.

"Yes, but I got her good, it's going to take six months before her hair grows back and even longer for her eye brows," Mina laughed.

"Really, I wish I could have been there to see that," Serena laughed.

"I'll send you the video," Mina chatted, "So, how do you like Canada so far?"

"Great, Molly is wonderful and Toni is so caring," Serena stalled, she was not sure if she could tell Mina about the baby. "I've got something to tell you and I need you to keep it a secret even from Darien, you have to promise."

"Wow, Serena I've never heard you be so serious, of course I promise not to tell Darien," Mina promised.

There was silence on the other end, a couple of minutes passed by and Mina thought that maybe she had been disconnected until she heard Serena strained voice, Mina could tell that Serena was crying.

"Mina I went to the doctor today, I'm…I'm…pregnant," Serena sobbed.

"What! Did I hear you right," Mina could not believe her ears. "You're pregnant."

For a moment Mina almost thought it was a prank that Serena was pulling on her but the tears and muffled sobs echoing over the phone told Mina different.

"Does Mom or Dad know?" Mina asked.

"No, only Molly and now you," Serena sobbed.

"I'm here for you Serena, school will be done in six months and once I am out of school I am catching the first flight to Toronto to be with you," Mina assured her.

"Thanks Mina," Serena sighed, "hey I got to go, Toni calling me for supper. I love you."

"Love you too, bye Serena," Mina said.

Mina clicked disconnect on her iphone and placed it back in her pocket as tears gushed from her eyes. She could not believe that her sister was pregnant with Darien's baby and the worst part is she was dying to tell Darien, maybe if Darien finds out that Serena is having his child he would leave and go to her, but she promised not to say a thing to him.

Wiping tears with the back of her right hand Mina laid down once again staring at the cloudless sky, wondering what the future will hold.

(((0000)))

Malachite sat on his couch, his feet on the table watching a little TV to rest his weary mind. He knew who pulled the prank on Beryl and he knew why. Darien in one of his drunken stupors since Serena left spilled his heart out on more than one occasion. Malachite shook his head again, wondering how much more Darien could take before he lost his mind. Luckily for Darien that he has Malachite as a best friend. In his hands laid a folder that Malachite put together last night, it had Toni's address and phone number in Canada. It was not that hard to find, it was a simple Google and a little hacking into her work files, good thing that Malachite was good friends with Nephrite, the computer specialist. Now all Malachite had to do was wait for Darien to come by, looking down at his watch Malachite wondered what was taking Darien so long. In the last two weeks Darien has been coming over to Malachite's place at five sharp. It was now five-thirty.

Shrugging his shoulders Malachite threw the folder beside him on the couch and concentrated on the comedy show he had been watching. It was almost over.

Laughing at something funny Malachite heard a knock on his door, smiling he got up off the couch and turned the TV off and let Darien in.

"Your late," Malachite laughed.

"What?" Darien gave a confused look.

"You are usually here at five," Malachite explained.

"Oh, sorry I am late," Darien half mumbled as he walked passed Malachite and went into the living room; Malachite following behind him. "So what is your poison tonight?"

"Nothing, it's stupid to drink my sorrows away. I finally realized that it's not going to help me get Serena back," Darien explained. "I am going to finish off the year and then I am leaving. I need to be with Serena and even if I have to search all of Canada I will find her."

"Well you don't have to go that far man," Malachite laughed.

Darien was over reacting.

"It's true though, I love this girl," Darien declared, his voice low and serious.

"I know man, you've said that a million times while drunk, but it is nice to hear it when you are sober," Malachite laughed going over to the couch. "Here is an early birthday present for you."

Darien gave Malachite a puzzled look as Malachite handed over the brown folder.

"What's this?" Darien asked opening the folder.

Darien's eyes widen to plate size and a smile graced his face and he started to shake with excitement. "I can't believe you did this for me man."

"You're welcome but Nephrite helped me," Malachite smiled glad to make his friend happy.

"Give Nephrite my thanks, is there anything I can do for you?" Darien gushed.

"Nope, I'm good," Malachite laughed.

They hung out for the rest of the night watching TV, talking about class schedule and random things before Darien left with folder in hand back to his own cabin.


	17. Chapter 17: Watchful Eyes

**Chapter 17: Watchful Eyes **

Serena hung up the phone from Mina her mind mulling over everything that Mina had told her. Shoving the thoughts from her head for a later time Serena decided to distract herself with food. Walking out of her room she headed straight for the kitchen where Toni was busy cooking supper. Taking a heavy sniff Serena started to drooled over the aroma of pasta and sauce.

"Hi, Aunt Toni, is supper done yet?" Serena asked, wandering into the kitchen.

"Almost, you can help if you like," Toni suggested, "Can you take care of the sauce."

"Sure."

Serena checked on the sauce and grabbed a clean spoon from the draw right beside the stove to taste the sauce.

MMMM, but it was lacking something. Going over to the fridge on the right side of the kitchen she quickly peeked inside to see what she could add; at first she saw nothing until she looked in the bottom draw. Her eyes widen and she smiled, before her laid three big hot peppers. Looking over her shoulder, Serena saw Aunt Toni walking out of the room. Turning back she grabbed the hot peppers and threw them into the pot without a thought.

_I know I shouldn't pull a prank, but this is a harmless one,_ thought Serena as she went over to the spice rack over the stove and grabbed some cayenne, paprika and franks red hot sauce and dumped a good amount into the pot and stirred the sauce and placed the cover over the pot. Serena watched as Aunt Toni came back into the room.

"How's the sauce?" Aunt Toni asked.

"Good, taste great," Serena try to stifle a laugh.

"Good, the pasta should be ready in ten minutes, since the sauce is done why don't you go watch some TV and I will call you when it's ready," Aunt Toni smile cheerfully.

"Cool," Serena breathed leaving the kitchen.

"Supper!" ten minutes later Toni voice called the girls in.

A big pot of pasta sat in the middle of the table and the bowl of sauce right beside it. Toni sat at the head of the table while Molly sat on her right and Serena on her left.

"Looks good mom," Molly cooed.

"Thanks, but Serena helped make the sauce," Aunt Toni smiled at Serena her eyes gleaming in the dining room light. "I'll serve."

Aunt Toni kept her strain smile as she dished out the pasta onto everyone's plates and when she picked up the sauce and ladle she served Serena the sauce first even though Serena tried to refuse saying she was on a diet, but Aunt Toni did not hear a word of it and piled a good amount onto her plate and sat the sauce bowl back down. Molly tried to grab the sauce bowl but Aunt Toni slapped her hand away.

"Since Serena made it, she is going to eat it," Aunt Toni clipped, hearing the anger come through her pleasant tone.

Molly frowned and picked at her pasta, she hated to eat pasta without sauce but she knew her mother had a good reason for only giving Serena the sauce.

"Eat Serena," Aunt Toni challenged.

Digging her fork into her pasta she twirled her sauce covered spaghetti around her fork before taking a bite.

Instantly Serena's eyes watered and her mouth burned as she tried to chew her food. Smoke started to come out the side of her mouth and for a moment Serena thought that she had burned all her taste buds because she could not feel the spaghetti in her mouth, all she could feel was the burning sensation and the pain the coursed through her mouth and down her throat. After swallowing Serena quickly grabbed her glass of water and down it in one gulp, but that did not help, her mouth still burned.

"You know water does not help the burning, bread and milk will help stop the burning," Aunt Toni excused herself from the table, leaving a laughing Molly and a distraught Serena who was frantically waving her hand back and forth trying to cool her mouth.

Aunt Toni came back and gave Serena her milk and a slice of bread which she drank and ate greedily, after a couple of minutes Serena's mouth cooled down.

"How did you know?" Serena asked.

"Now I want you to finish your meal before we get down to the ground rules of the house," Aunt Toni went on ignoring Serena's question.

Serena stared at her Aunt in disbelief, "you are going to make me eat the whole thing?"

"Yes."

_And to think I wished that she was my mother, man I hate this woman,_ Serena thought as she took another bite.

A carton of milk and a loaf of bread later Serena was finished her meal and she waited for Molly to stop laughing at the sight she made. Tears fell freely from her eyes from the heat and her tongue was on fire. Her stomach grumbled in protest of the food.

"Now that we are done supper let's set down the ground rules of this house," Aunt Toni stated pushing her plate away.

"Okay,"

Aunt Toni pulled out a chart with all three names on the top, "this is a chore chart, and it is divided equally, Serena you have dish duty on Monday and Wednesday and garbage on Thursday and Friday and so on. I will leave the chart on the wall in the kitchen so you may look to see what your duties are each day," Aunt Toni explained.

"And you have to keep your room clean every day and your bed made before school every morning," Toni continued.

Serena eyes bulged again but not from the food._ Chores I have not done chores since I was a kid and… here,_ thought Serena sadly. But before Serena could protest bile filled her throat; covering her hand over her mouth she raced to the bathroom to bring up supper and the burning came with it. It burned more coming up then it did going down. New tears stung her eyes and her nose started to run.

"Man I hate being pregnant," Serena moaned, sitting beside the toilet just in case she had to puke again.

Looking around the bathroom Serena marveled at the décor. Tweety bird in different poses graced the forest green walls, making it look like a jungle. A grey Bugs Bunny sink sat to the right of the brown Tasmanian devil toilet and the Daffy Duck tub on the other side.

"They are loonie toonie," Serena shook her head. _Who ever thought of this color scheme has not fashion sense. _

Getting up off the checkered floor Serena sluggishly went over to the sink and splash some warm water onto her face, opening the door she headed for her room right now she could not face Molly and Aunt Toni.

"Man I hate this place, chores. What if I break a nail," Serena whined, picturing her well-manicured nails broken and her skin wrinkled, "And to think I thought that Aunt Toni was nice when I got here; she might be loving and caring but she is a slave driver."

Plopping down on her bed she quickly pushed her pink pillow that she brought with her to her face and screamed in frustration.

Anger soon replaced her despair and she knew she had to get her aunt back. Throwing the pillow across the room, she jumped up and ran over to her suitcase and went through her stuff looking for a small prank one that Aunt Toni would never suspect. Finding what she was looking for Serena went back to the bathroom with a smile on her face and set her plan in motion.

"This is going to be good. I've been here for one day and already I hate it here, I don't want to do any chores," Serena seethed through her teeth setting up her prank.

Smiling she opened the bathroom door; Serena screamed at the top of her lungs when she notice Aunt Toni on the other side, grabbing her chest she backed against the wall.

"You scared me," Serena gulped, hoping that Aunt Toni did not suspect.

"Sorry, are you done?" Aunt Toni laughed.

"Yes, I think I will turn in early," Serena gave a fake yawn.

"Yuck I can still smell supper on you, why don't you brush your teeth," Aunt Toni said eyeing the toothpaste and noticed that the cap was off which she and Molly always made sure that the cap is screwed on tight plus her hair dryer was on the edge of the sink, which is usually put away. _She's slipping,_ thought Aunt Toni.

"No I am too tired, I will do it tomorrow," Serena cowered trying to escape the bathroom.

"That is how you care for your teeth, by letting them rot, you have to brush your teeth right now," Aunt Toni said sternly, crossing her arms over her chest making the top of her blue dress wrinkle.

Gulping loudly Serena hung her head and headed over to the sink, she stared at herself in the mirror; her smiling bunny shirt seemed to be laughing at her. Still looking in the mirror her eyes met Aunt Toni as she walked behind Serena smiling.

"Go ahead," Aunt Toni urged.

Serena shakily picked up her toothbrush and toothpaste and placed a small dap on her toothbrush.

"Serena you need more than that," Aunt Toni complained grabbing the toothpaste and applying a little more on it.

Serena's whole body was shaking as she brought the toothbrush towards her mouth, her mind going a mile a minute. She froze when the toothpaste touched her upper lip.

"I can't do it," Serena yelled throwing the toothbrush in the sink.

"Why can't you brush your teeth Serena?" Aunt Toni asked.

Serena hung her head in shame, her pigtails drooping slightly, "I put glue in the toothpaste."

"I see, so you were hoping to prank me or Molly is that correct," Aunt Toni stated crossly.

"Yes," Serena squeaked.

"Serena I'm telling you now and I am sure Molly has told you at some point, there will be no pranking in this house," Aunt Toni put her hands on Serena's shoulders giving it a light squeeze.

"I just have a lot on my mind and I need to vent some stress," Serena whispered.

"This is not the way to relieve stress my dear, now go to your room and I will be in to talk to you," Aunt Toni cooed.

Serena smiled wanly as she headed for the door.

"And Serena," Toni called.

Serena turned to face Aunt Toni as she reached the door, "Yes Aunt Toni."

"You forgot this," Aunt Toni laughed holding up the blow dryer and pointed it towards Serena, before Serena could protest Aunt Toni turned it on and black powder flew from the nozzle and stained Serena's entire body.

"I hope this is the last prank," Aunt Toni asked a bewildered Serena.

"Yes Aunt Toni."

Aunt Toni laughed, "Maybe you should get a shower and I will wait for you in your room."

Aunt Toni brushed by Serena and headed down the hall while Serena went back into the bathroom and took a shower. Half-a-hour later Serena found Aunt Toni in her room sitting on her bed. Aunt Toni patted the spot right beside her and Serena still in a pink towel sat beside her still upset that the prank backfired.

"You know you're grounded," Aunt Toni said.

"What, you got to be kidding, my prank failed," Serena protested.

"Still it's the fact that you did them, one week, you will go to school then come straight home and do your chores. After that it's right to your room," Aunt Toni explained.

Serena hung her head in defeat and nodded in compliance, "I got one question for you?"

"What's that?"

"How did you know about all my pranks," Serena questioned, really wanting to know.

"Aw, I guess you're old enough to tell you. Serena you and Mina remind me of your mother and me when we were kids."

Serena stared at Aunt Toni as if she had grown another head. "What!"

"Before your mother was all prim and proper she and I used to pull pranks, to think about it, that's how I met my husband. Once I left, your mother never pranked again and neither did I since I got married at seventeen and then became pregnant. It was a shame I lost the baby during the first trimester; until Molly came along I thought I would never be a mother. It must have been fate since your mother was pregnant with you and Mina at the time." Aunt Toni went on her eyes glazed over in memory.

"It was your grandmother who influenced your mother to be like her when I left, and that may be the reason why we are not close now; I think seeing you and Mina pull pranks all the time brings back painful memories and she just could not deal with it. It might be the reason why she sent you to me."

"Why?"

"I hurt her when I left, we were inseparable. Not one day apart since birth, me leaving without telling her drove a hole in her heart, she felt betrayed and I can't blame her."

"But I would not have changed it for the world. I like it here and I love Molly, I love you Serena. You can come to me for anything. I may be strict but it is only for your own good." Aunt Toni said, "Plus I saw the peppers missing in the fridge and amount of spice you put in almost drained the bottles. And since I am a clean freak, you need to be careful, I never leave the cap off the toothpaste and the dryer out from under the sink," Aunt Toni laughed.

"I never knew," Serena whispered, _that would explain a lot_, thought Serena, "I forgot," Serena laughed, feeling better.

Suddenly Serena's face paled as she thought over what Aunt Toni had said, _she lost her first child_,screamed in Serena's mind,_ what if I lose my baby. I did eat a lot of hot spice._

The thought made Serena shiver and she started to shake uncontrollable, tears fell upon her cheeks and it took a couple of seconds for Serena to realize that she was crying. Sobs racked her body and she started to hyperventilate, it wasn't until Serena felt Aunt Toni wrap her warms arms around her shoulders and brought her face to her chest and made soothing noises making Serena feel safe.

"Serena what's wrong I've never seen you like this," Aunt Toni said gently.

"I'm scared," Serena sobbed.

"Why, my dear?"

Serena hugged her Aunt tightly before taking a deep breath, "I fell in love with a jerk, and I thought he loved me too, but then I thought he was cheating on me but it turns out he wasn't and now…now" Serena sobbed harder unable to finish her sentence.

"Go on?" Aunt Toni urged.

"I'm pregnant and I don't know how to tell him!" Serena wailed, "what if I lose the baby because I ate too much hot spice!"

Aunt Toni stared at Serena in disbelief, she could not believe her ears; _did Serena say she was pregnant_.

"Oh my poor baby," Aunt Toni cooed kissing the top of Serena's head. "Does the father know?"

"No, I just found out today, what should I do?" Serena asked her water stained eyes met her Aunt Toni's concerned eyes.

"You should tell him," Aunt Toni said.

"What if he doesn't want me or the baby? What if I lose the baby like you did?" Serena went on.

"Honey, eating hot spicy foods will not make you lose the baby, but you do have to watch what you eat and you do have to stay active, an active mother means a healthy baby. I will be here to help you all the way," Aunt Toni explained.

"Thanks, Aunt Toni, but I don't know how to tell him. I don't have his phone number?" Serena went on glad that she was able to tell her aunt.

"Who is the father?" Aunt Toni asked.

"His name is Darien and I fell in love with him at school," Serena said.

"Military school?"

It would have been easy to lie and say yes but Serena felt she had to be truthful, "He is a teacher at the all-girl school I went too."

Aunt Toni shook her head but said nothing, it was clear that she was upset that the father was an older man and a former teacher of Serena's, but right now she just wanted to calm Serena down.

"How old is he?" Aunt Toni asked her voice strained.

"Twenty six," Serena whispered.

Aunt Toni sighed in relief for a moment she thought the teacher was in his late thirties or forties.

"Do you have the address of the boarding school or his email address?" Aunt Toni asked.

"I have the school's address and Mina still goes to the school, but I told her not to tell him, I afraid of what he will say," Serena added.

"You have to tell him and your parents too," Aunt Toni whispered.

"I know but I don't want too, mom and dad would disown me," Serena stiffen, "and my trust fund would be taken from me."

"It's okay Serena, I know you are not used to working for a living but it is not that bad, I did it and so can you," Aunt Toni said confidently.

"Are you going to tell them?" Serena asked.

"No, I will leave it up to you whether or not you want to tell them. You are here until school is over but you can stay longer and after the baby is born. Molly and I will help you in any way we can. I can keep this from you mother but this Darien needs to know, even if he turns his back on you," Aunt Toni stated confidently.

"Okay, thanks Aunt Toni," Serena smiled, wiping her tears.

Aunt Toni hugged her one last time before leaving Serena alone in her room. After Serena changed into her pink PJ's and climbed into bed and picked up her phone and dialed Mina's number.

Mina answered after the second ring.

"Mina, I need to speak with Darien, can you get me his number?" Serena asked, her voice shaky.


	18. Chapter 18: Telling Hurts

**Chapter 18: Telling Hurts**

It's been a week since Serena obtained Darien home phone number from Mina and still she could not call. A few times she picked up the phone and started to dial his number, but then chickened out and hung up the phone. Sweat pooled her brow and palms and her breath came out in gasps.

"I should call him," Serena tried to talk herself once again to call Darien, but instead of picking up the phone she headed out into the living room where Molly and Toni sat. Serena plopped down beside Toni on the couch allowing the air swooshing out of her lung in defeat.

"You still have not called him?" Toni asked, rubbing Serena's leg.

"No, still afraid," Serena sighed, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, so how did you enjoy school this week?" Aunt Toni changed the subject.

"Boring, but its school," Serena said, glad that for the change in topic.

"Boring, what do you mean boring?" Molly almost shouted ignoring her favorite TV show. "We had a huge math test yesterday that we will get back tomorrow, and the sucky part is I know I failed, and don't forget the dance on Saturday."

"Yeah, yeah, like I said, boring," Serena waved Molly off, knowing she passed the math test since she took a similar test at the all-girl school, as for the dance.

"I don't think I will be going to the dance," Serena shrugged her shoulder, averting her eyes to the TV to catch the last ten minutes of Sailor Moon. "I can't believe you still watch this cartoons Molly, aren't you a little too old for Sailor Moon."

"No way, Serena," Molly shouted, "No matter how old I get I will always watch Sailor Moon, besides you share Sailor Moon's name."

"Oh yes, I am Sailor Moon champion of justice," Serena stood and made the Sailor Moon's pose. "And in the name of the moon I will punish you."

Serena attacked Molly pulling her off the couch and throwing her to the floor, before jumping on her, holding her down as she tickled her stomach and side making Molly shriek in laughter.

"Die evil dower," Serena shouted attacking under her arm pit.

"Serena…stop…I'm…going…to …pee," Molly gasped, more laughter escaped her lungs as she tried to wiggle her way out of Serena's hold.

"No! Not until you tell me how superior I and that without me you will wither and die," Serena laughed continuing the tickling assault on her cousin.

"Never!" Molly screamed, kicking her legs in the air.

Aunt Toni watched in glee as the two girls fought on the floor, it reminded her of happier days when she and her sister used to fool around. Seeing how close Molly and Serena are becoming brought happy tears to Toni's eyes and a warm smile to her lips. Wiping the tears she watched as Molly finally flipped Serena onto her back while Molly climbed on top of her legs tickling Serena's sides and stomach.

"Say I am Sailor Moon," Molly shouted, pinning Serena arms to her side with her hands and blowing raspberry on her stomach.

"Your Sailor Moon, your Sailor Moon!" Serena shouted in uncontrollable laughter.

Molly smiled and sat back, "you should know I am stronger than you."

Molly got off of Serena and helped her up and they both sat on the couch still laughing.

"You have to come to the dance, it will be fun," Molly giggled.

"I have no friends, besides you Molly," Serena whined.

"Well maybe if you talked to some of the kids at school you will make friends," Molly suggested. "Besides me I have not seen you talk to anyone."

"True, but I got so much on my mind that I am kinda hazy when I am at school," The thoughts of Darien and her parents entered her mind, making Serena sigh.

"Who are you more afraid of, your parents or Darien?" Molly said.

"Darien," the words flew out of her mouth, she still loved him but what if he doesn't want anything to do with her or the baby? What if he denies the child? What if he does not love her the way she loves him?

"Then tell your parents first," Molly reasoned, pulling Serena from her painful thoughts.

"Just because I am scared to tell Darien does not mean I am not scared to tell my parents," Serena chided, but she pulled out her Iphone and pressed one for her parents. Placing the phone to her ear she listened to the ring. After four rings her mother's cherry voice answered the phone.

"Hello, Serena how is your stay at Toni's?" Susan greeted.

"Fine, mom, but I have something to tell you," Serena sighed.

"Oh no Serena don't tell me you pulled a prank on Molly and now Toni wants to ship you back, can't you be good for once," Susan said, her voice dripping with disappointment.

"No mom, I have not pulled a prank all week," Serena stated, thinking back to her failed pranks. "This is important."

"What is it, Serena?" Susan asked.

Serena got up off the couch and started to pace around the room, while Molly and Toni waited for Susan reaction. Sweat started to drip from her brow and her blood quickened in her veins as her heart started to beat erectly against her rib cage.

"Mom, I'm…I'm…pregnant," Serena whispered the last part.

"You're what dear, speak up," Susan chided.

"Pregnant," Serena almost shouted.

"What, Serena is this some kind of prank," Susan replied quickly, the past playing before her eyes. _Not_ _again._

"This is no prank mom, I just found out last week that I am pregnant," Serena said with more confident.

"Then there is still time, you're with your aunt so you can book appointment to have an abortion," Susan said quickly.

"No mom, I am keeping the baby," Serena almost shouted, she could not believe her mother wanted her to get rid of her baby.

"No you are not," Susan screamed into the phone. "You either get abortion or kiss your trust fund goodbye and I will disown you."

"I would rather be poor and without a family then kill my baby," Serena seethed into the phone.

"Fine, have it your way Toni, see if I care," Susan shouted not noticing the slip of names.

"Mom I am not Toni, I am me Serena. I need you please reconsider," Serena begged tears dripping from her eyes, "you have to forgive Toni at some point."

The line went dead and Serena hung her head in defeat. "She disowned me,"

Serena curled up into Aunt Toni's arms and wept wishing her mom would reconsider, to think she would never see her dad or mom again put a hole in her heart, even though they were not always there for her, she still loved them.

"It's okay Serena, we still love you and we will be here for you," Aunt Toni cooed, rubbing her back trying her best to calm her down, but the tears still came soaking Toni's shirt until Serena fell asleep her tears finally spent.

((00000))

Ami yawned as she finished her filing for the day at her mom's office. It's been a grueling week. From going to school to working at her mother's office every day after school was tiring, and that was nothing compared to seeing Serena ugly face every day, to be reminded of the horrible prank. Once she had wheat blonde hair that she cherished. Ami smiled as she remembered Darien long fingers playing with her hair, he said it was her best feature. So Ami made sure she brushed her hair every day and washed it every second day, to keep it perfect for Darien, until Serena came in and ruined it. A growl escaped Ami's lips as she slammed the draw.

"But what was Serena doing seeing my mother, and why does she have an appointment next week?" Ami asked herself as she smiled looking at the file cabinet.

Pulling the drawer back open she searched under 'C' until she found Serena's file. Opening the file Ami smiled at what she saw.

"Now I can get back at that little bitch," Ami laughed putting the file back in place and finished closing up the office and left for home.

(((000)))

Serena woke up in bed, she could not remember how she got to bed, but it didn't matter. Her mother's voice still hung in her head almost reducing her to tears.

"What if Darien does the same thing," Serena whined, wiping a few tears that escaped her eyes.

Looking at the clock, reading six-forty-five Serena decided to get up and shower. After her shower she dressed in blue jeans and a baggy white shirt since she gained a few pounds. Yawning she headed to the kitchen to find Molly sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

"Hungry," Molly mumbled through a mouth full of lucky charms.

"Not really," Serena said going over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice and a loaf of bread. "Maybe some toast."

They ate in silence neither knowing what to say. They stared at the clock in silence hoping time would speed up and they could leave for school.

"So how do you think you did on the math test?" Molly asked as they hurried out the door.

"Good, I think," Serena replied back as they waited for the elevator.

They lapsed into silence once again as they hopped onto the elevator and it seemed that the silence followed them to the car; invading their space. The drive to school felt like it took forever as the silence worsens in the car. Both Molly and Serena wanted to talk and tried to talk about something, anything, but silence held power over them. Finally they made it to school and both sighed in relief for the distraction. If only it was a good distraction.

"You want to have lunch with me and Ami today?" Molly asked as they strolled up to the door.

"No, Ami still hates me," Serena said pulling her book bag over her shoulder.

"True, maybe in time you two can be friends," Molly suggested as she opened the door for Serena.

Serena started to nod in compliance until she saw her own face plastered on the wall. A smiling picture of Serena hung on the wall and above it in bright black letter read:

"Don't be like her wait to get pregnant,"

Serena mouth opened wide in shock reading the words over again. With tears in her eyes Serena marched up to the picture and tore it down, but it was no use thousands of pictures were plastered up and down the hall and on her locker. More words were printed on her locker, some saying 'slut', 'whore' and some words Serena would not want to repeated.

"Who could have done this?" Serena cried, tearing down the picture on her locker and flung the door open.

"I don't know Serena, but I swear I never told anyone that you are pregnant," Molly said, giving Serena a hug.

Then it dawned on Serena the only other person to know was Ami's mother, which means that Ami had to have known as well and this was her revenge.

All day Serena was hissed and booed at. Some of the guys gave her cat calls and asked her out thinking she was easy, but she turned them all down. The teachers made sure all the pictures were taken down and her locker scrubbed clean but that didn't stop the girls from writing nasty things on the wall in the girls' room. The girls stayed clear, talking about Serena behind her back, but Serena was glad that Molly stood by her all the way. Not once did Molly leave her side that day and she stood up to anyone who tried to put Serena down even if it was Molly's own friends. Ami stood in the back-round but Serena spotted her throughout the day with that smug smile on her face and Serena had to admit she deserved it. She destroyed Ami affair with Darien and ruined her hair and if Serena was in Ami's shoes she would have done something similar.

When the bell rang for the end of the day, Serena raced out of the school and headed straight for the parking lot, but passed Molly car and went straight to a blue mustang and waited for the owner.

Ami came out soon after; a smug smile still plastered on her face but it faltered when she saw Serena standing by her car. Hurrying over to her car Ami tried to side-step Serena and unlock the driver side but Serena refused to let her pass.

"I know you did it," Serena blurted out.

"So, can't prove it and you deserve it," Ami screamed.

"I know, but there is only one thing I have to say to you," Serena took a deep breath, "I'm sorry."

Ami stared at Serena as if she grew two heads, she could not believe that Serena was apologising to her instead of getting revenge.

"What I didn't hear you right, did you just apologise to me?" Ami asked baffled

"Yes, I know what I did to you was wrong, funny but wrong. I guess you could say I was jealous," Serena confessed, staring straight into Ami's blue eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you had Darien, my only targets were people who were involved with Darien because I wanted him for myself," Serena confessed.

"What, no way," Ami stuttered.

"Yes so please accept my apology," Serena huffed.

"Fine, I accept your apology and I am sorry for telling everyone you're pregnant," Ami apologised, feeling bad for putting up the pictures in the first place. "So who's the father?"

"Darien," Serena said.

Ami laughed, she could not believe it, "Maybe I should thank you, it could have been me instead of you," Ami continued laughing.

Serena smiled and gave Ami a pat on the back before heading over to Molly's car where Molly was waiting for her.

"What did you say to Ami?" Molly asked.

"I apologised to her for ruining her hair," Serena said getting into the car.

"Oh, that was nice of you," Molly smiled starting up the car, heading for home.

((00))

That night Serena sat in her room with her Iphone in her hand staring at it as if it was going to bite her. Serena's heart beat rapidly in her chest and fear crawled up her spine. Serena wore her pink PJ's sitting Indian style on her bed contemplating if she should call Darien or not, taking a slow deep breath and licking her dry lips she dialed Darien's number that she memorized.

When Serena heard the first ring she almost hung up, but she steeled her nerves and listened for the second ring and after the third ring, someone answered.

"Hello," Darien said into the receiver.

"Hey, Darien, it's me Serena," Serena whispered.

"Serena, oh my god, I miss you," Darien rambled on, "how have you've been? How's Canada? Is your aunt treating you nice?"

"Yes, everything is fine and Mina told me that you never cheated on me with Beryl, she told me everything," Serena told him avoiding her true topic.

"I am so sorry. I didn't mean for it to get out of hand, but she was going to blackmail me and every single teacher at the school, there was nothing I could do," Darien went on.

"I know, but I have some news and I need you to hear me out," Serena said, grabbing at all the strength she had in her body.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"Darien, I am pregnant," Serena blurted out.

"What! Is the child mine?" Darien almost yelled, his mind not really processing what Serena was telling him.

Tears pricked Serena's eyes, "Of course the child is yours!" Serena screamed in rage.

But there was no voice on the other end, only silence.

"Darien, are you still there?" then the dial tone came on and Serena fell on her bed, crying.

Darien was the same as her mother; he didn't want to be in her or her baby's life. Serena flung her Iphone across the room watching as it shattered against the wall, pulling a pink pillow to her chest Serena cried for the rest of the night.


	19. Chapter 19 Love Should Never Feel Like

**Chapter 19: Love Should Never Feel Like This**

Darien's head hit the floor as he fainted, his phone falling out of his hands and mashing into little pieces on the floor. Malachite raced into the kitchen from the living his eyes bulging out of his head as he spotted an unconscious Darien on the floor. Rushing over to him, Malachite lifted up Darien's head and started to tap his cheek.

"Darien, come on, wake up," Malachite demanded still patting his cheek.

Darien mumbled incoherently and Malachite had to lean in closer to hear him right.

"What's this about a baby?" Malachite asked.

Darien's eyes fluttered opened and stared at Malachite with fear in his eyes. He shot up into a sitting position and grabbed for his phone to find it broken.

"Shit," Darien swore.

"What's going on Darien?" Malachite asked.

"Serena's pregnant," Darien blew out, almost fainting again.

"Seriously, you knocked up Serena?" Malachite spat out, very upset with Darien.

"Serena called said she was pregnant with my baby and then I blacked out, oh my god she must thing I hate her," Darien moaned, cradling his head in his hands.

"Why do you say that?" Malachite asked.

"Look at my phone, its broken she must have thought I hung up on her, man can I borrow your phone I have to call her back and apologise," Darien hand shot out for Malachite's phone.

Malachite quickly handed over his phone and watched as Darien tried to call Serena back, but he end up getting her answering machine.

"Shit, she is not answering, what am I going to do now?" Darien moaned.

"I have no idea, but what are you going to do about the baby, is she going to keep it?" Malachite wondered.

"I hope so, I always wanted to be a father but I thought I would wait until I found the right person. I didn't think that I would knock up Serena." Darien shook his head.

"Did you use a condom? You always tell me use a condom so you can't get in trouble," Malachite asked.

Darien thought back to that night and a smile came to his face. It was the best night of his life and then it hit him, he did not use a condom, he didn't even think about it.

"I guess not, it was so unexpected. It just happened?" Darien laughed.

"So what are you going to do now?" Malachite asked.

"I am leaving my job and going to Canada as soon as possible. I don't care if I cannot teach anymore, Serena is more important to me. Besides I can always work for my dad at his firm," Darien declared.

With that thought in mind Darien stood on shaky legs and stumbled out of his home and into his car. Since it was nine –o clock at night Darien drove to Diamond's house which was a mile further down the road.

Darien banged on Diamond's door until a tired looking Diamond answered the door. Diamond stood in his white PJ's with a white cap on his head glaring daggers at Darien.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Diamond hollered.

"Nine," Darien shrugged his shoulder, "It's not that late, Diamond."

"Do you think that maybe some of us might be busy," Diamond quoted the busy part.

"I don't care right now Diamond. I quite. I am leaving tonight." Darien said turning away leaving a baffled Diamond behind.

Darien got back into his car and drove home. Once home he and Malachite packed up all his clothes leaving everything else behind. Leaving Malachite his key, Darien took off, his only thoughts of Serena.

((000))

Serena did not go to school the next day, she stayed home and continued to cry, she could not believe that Darien would desert her.

"I thought he loved me," Serena hiccupped.

Serena could not keep her eyes dry and kept wiping her eyes and nose with a tissue. Depression wanted to take hold of her heart and take her prisoner bring her down into the world of despair where she could never leave, but Serena was stronger than that. By late afternoon she finished with her tears and kicked depression in the ass out the door. Anger took over her body, now she was mad. Mad at her mother for not being there for her. Mad at Darien for hanging up on her.

"I don't need them. I still have Molly, Mina and Aunt Toni," Serena chided herself, willing her anger to grow. "I can look after the baby myself."

With a new confidence Serena went to take a shower, her feet stomping on the floor. One thing Serena hated more than anything was being depressed. She hated feeling helpless, and now more than ever she refused to sink into that level of depression, besides anger was a better outlet for her.

After taking a relaxing shower, Serena slumped onto the couch to watch TV until either Molly or Toni got home. The TV drowned out the silence of the condo and Serena sat on the couch with a big bag of All Dressed chips and dip and a huge bottle of Ginger ale. There was nothing really on so Serena just flipped through the channel until she found the food network and watched 'Chopped'. Some of the food made her mouth watered.

By the time Molly came home Serena had eaten the whole bag of chips and drank all of the pop.

"Hey Serena how are you feeling?" Molly asked, coming into the living room.

"Fine, I decided he does not deserve my sorrow, so I am now going to be mad at Darien forever," Serena declared, but Molly knew that deep down Serena was still hurting inside.

"Hey I got your test back, you aced it," Molly laughed handing Serena her math test.

"Great, how did you do?" Serena asked.

"I got a 'B'" Molly plopped down beside Serena, "Hey you ate all the chips you know they were meant for everyone."

"Sorry, but I am pregnant and hungry," Serena laughed, throwing the empty chip bag at Molly.

Molly humped and rolled the bag into a ball and tried to throw it into the garbage from across the room. Molly might have had good aim but the bag could not be thrown that far and it landed in the middle of the room.

"Oh well, I will pick it up later," Molly laughed. "So are you going to come with me to the dance tomorrow night?"

"No, I don't think so," Serena sighed, "I just want to be alone and angry right now."

"Serena I am not taking No for an answer, I hate seeing you like this. You are going to the dance even if I have to hogtie you and drag you there," Molly yelled, glaring daggers at Serena.

"But Molly…"

"No buts, you're going, now come on we need to buy you a dress," Molly pulled Serena off the couch and forced her to get dressed into black jeans and yellow Hello-Kitty shirt.

Serena as much as she tried not to enjoy the forced shopping trip, she had to admit it helped her forget about Darien and her parents and her only thoughts were on beautiful clothes that Molly had brought her and the food in the eatery that they ate supper at.

Serena had to admit she had a blast and was glad that Molly cheered her up.

"Thanks Molly," Serena said as they headed for the exit.

"No problem Serena, you needed to get out of that funk," Molly kindly scolded.

"Okay mom," Serena laughed.

That evening they spend trying on all their new clothes and picked out what they should wear to the dance.

((00))

Darien tried to get a flight to Toronto Canada but there was no available seating, swearing Darien called the train station and was relieved to get the last seat leaving within an hour. Darien drove like a mad man, cutting off other cars almost causing an accident. He drove well over the speed limit and was glad that he was not pulled over. Luckily he made it to the train station with ten minutes to spare and quickly boarded the train, taking a seat in the back. Darien huffed in defeat, he was hoping to be in Toronto within six hours but with the train he would not arrive until tomorrow afternoon if he was lucky, but at least he could sleep for a bit, he just hoped that Serena would forgive him so they could be a family together.

((00))

It was the night of the dance and Molly fussed over Serena, doing her hair pinning it up in a sexy messy updo and applying her makeup with care. Molly forced Serena into a pink strapless dress with sparkles across the bust. Her stomach showed a little bump but it was barely noticeable. Still by the end Serena looked like a goddess. Molly pulled her own hair up into a ponytail and quickly applied light makeup to her face. She wore a beautiful yellow dress that clung tightly to her slim body and flowered out at the bottom, it made her look stunning.

"Molly you look great, is Melvin picking us up tonight?" Serena said, finally getting to meet Melvin.

"Yes and I want to look my best," Molly gushed.

Just then the doorbell rang and Molly rushed to the door and let Melvin in. Serena almost laughed but held it in. Melvin was a geek. He had messy brown hair and huge glasses almost covering up his entire face. He was kind of short almost the same height at Serena or maybe a little shorter and he was the skinniest guy she had ever seen, the tux almost over flowed his figure.

"Melvin this is my cousin Serena," Molly introduced them.

"Hey Serena, it's nice to finally meet you," Melvin said in a squeaky voice.

"Hi, nice to meet you too Melvin," Serena shook his hands.

After the introductions they tried to leave but Toni would not let them until she took about two camera loads of pictures. After about the third camera full of pictures Molly finally managed to save Serena and Melvin from anymore pictures. Serena and Melvin stumbled to the car, somewhat blind from the flashing of the camera.

"Sorry about that guys, Mom really loves to take pictures," Molly apologise as Melvin opened the door to his Echo and Serena stumbled into the back.

"No problem Molly, I don't mind being blind for the rest of my life," Serena joked finally getting her eyesight back.

"You will have fun Serena," Melvin said, starting up the car and pulling out of the building.

((00))

Darien paid the cabbie as they stopped in front the condo where Serena was staying. Darien double checked his folder making sure he had the right address. It was. Getting out of the cab he ran into the building taking the elevator and pushed the top floor. Darien ran his right hand through his hair making it stick up at all ends as he paced the elevator. Darien jumped when the elevator dinged and the door opened. Taking a shaky breath Darien walked out of the elevator and walked down the hall until he stopped in front of a white door. Gathering up all his strength Darien knocked on the door.

Aunt Toni was sitting in the living room watching some late night news when she heard knocking on the door. Shutting off the TV she hurried to the door and opened it. Behind the door stood a young man in his early to late twenties. He had black hair and deep blue soulful eyes that poured out his sadness, dark bags hung under his eyes, taking a little away from his beauty. He had a nice tan with kissable lips and high cheek bones. He wore tight jeans and a black t-shirt showing off his well tone muscles. Aunt Toni was almost drooling over this young man.

"May I help you?" Aunt Toni asked, batting her eye lashes.

"Is Serena here?" Darien asked stunned how much this woman looked like Serena with honey hair and sky eyes.

"She is out with my daughter Molly, and who might you be?" Aunt Toni asked, eyeing the young man.

"I'm Darien, Serena boyfriend," Darien mumbled.

Before Darien could back way Aunt Toni slapped him across the face leaving a huge red mark on his left cheek. The fire Darien saw in her eyes scared the hell out of him.

"You son-of-a-bitch, you hurt my niece. First you get her pregnant and then you hang up on her when she told you she was pregnant!" Toni screamed aiming for another slap, but Darien caught her arm.

"Please listen to me. I did not hang up on Serena, I fainted. It was an overload on my brain and I fainted. I dropped my phone and it shattered on the floor, I tried to call her back but she refused to answer," Darien rushed on.

Toni eyed Darien to see if he was telling the truth, but from the sad puppy dog look Toni caved and invited Darien into her home.

"Darien you really hurt Serena, she thinks you don't love her or the baby," Toni said entering the kitchen with Darien following behind her.

"I know and I am sorry. I do love Serena and I need to apologise to her," Darien huffed.

"I think I know how you can," Toni laughed an evil gleam in her eyes before she rushed off to her room leaving a confused Darien behind.

((00))

Serena was having a blast with Molly, Melvin and even Ami who decided to give Serena a second chance and wanted to be friends. They dance all night long to the fast songs the DJ was playing as it neared the end of the night the DJ started to play request and Molly hurried forwards and requested 'At Last' her and Melvin's song. The slow song started up and Serena watched from the side lines and Molly dance with Melvin. Ami was also asked to dance with a guy name Greg who was kind of cute. Serena gave her the thumbs up saying it was okay to leave Serena alone. A couple of guys asked Serena to dance but she turned them down, staying on the side lines. Serena felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched all the couples happily dancing, love filled the air and Serena felt lonely and even though Darien doesn't want anything to do with her she still missed being within Darien's arms. Serena stomped her foot in anger.

"I will not let Darien ruin my dance," Serena growled to herself.

As the song ended everyone clapped and started to move off the dance floor.

"Okay this is the last song of the night, so make sure to find the one you love and make it count," The DJ said.

The song started up but it was not a romance song that everyone was expecting but an Alice Cooper song 'Love Should Never Feel Like This.'

Serena swayed to the music lip singing the words, until she noticed a man standing in front of her.

"Sorry I am not dancing with you," Serena said turning away from the man.

"But I requested this song for us, Serena. I'm sorry," Darien choked out.

Serena faced Darien and stared up into his pain-filled eyes to see if there was any truth to his words.

"Why did you hang up on me Darien?" Serena sobbed, tears falling freely down her face, ruining her makeup.

"I fainted and broke my phone. I would never hang up on your Serena. I love you," Darien declared wrapping his arms around Serena bringing her in for a kiss to show her how much she really means to him. Serena knees grew weak as she leaned into Darien loving embrace, oh how she missed kissing him.

"But what about the baby?" Serena asked pulling away.

"I will love you no matter what. I want us to be a family and keep the baby," Darien said making Serena smile.

"Oh Darien I love you," Serena gushed, now with happy tears flowing down her face.

Darien brought her out onto the dance floor and with butterflies kisses they danced to the last song. Molly and Melvin rushed up to Serena after the song was over and Molly was surprised to see Serena with a hot guy.

"Serena who is this," Molly asked, eyeing Darien.

"This is Darien, the love of my life," Serena sighed, giving Darien a kiss on the cheek.

"What!" Molly screeched, "I thought he hung up on you and did not want anything to do with you or the baby."

"It was all a misunderstanding," Darien added, realizing that this must be Toni's daughter. "And don't hit me, your mother already did."

"She did," Serena asked, finally noticing the red hand print on his cheek.

"Yes, she gave me an earful and told me if I ever hurt her niece again I'm a dead man." Darien told them, "and she gave me this nice suit."

Darien was in deed wearing a nice navy blue suit and it brought tears to Molly's eyes, "it belonged to my dad." They were happy tears; it gave Molly a sense of relief knowing that her mother was moving on. Toni loved Molly's father with a passion and when he died it almost broke her, if it was not for Molly Toni would have fallowed her husband to the grave.

"Treat her good or else," Molly warned wiping her tears away.

Ami spotting Darien and Serena together on the dance floor and smiled, she knew Darien would do the right thing, but instead of going up she decided to leave. Ami still had feeling for Darien but she knew in time she would get over him.

Serena and Darien left the dance alone and spend the rest of the night catching up and snuggling in each other arms.


	20. Chapter 20: Wedding

**Chapter 20: Wedding**

Today was the day Serena has been waiting a long time for. She stood in front of a full length mirror admiring her silk egg-shell wedding dress. Silver leaves covered the bust and spiral down the gown in to beautiful patterns. A long vale hiding her golden hair as tears of joy welled up within her eyes.

"You look beautiful mommy," Rini giggled, giving her mother a small hug.

"Thank you Rini, you will make a stunning flower girl," Serena cooed at her four year old daughter.

"And what about me!" whined a little boy to her left.

"Andrew you look handsome just like your father," Serena cooed to her four year old son, ruffling his black hair.

Even though Rini and Andrew are twins, they looked nothing alike, where Rini was a spitting image of Serena; blonde hair with pink highlights and sky blue eyes. Andrew was more like his father, with jet black hair and midnight blue eyes, the only thing they had in common was their height and birthdays. No one would have suspected that they were twins until told and proof of birth.

Who would have thought it has been almost six years since Darien raced to Toronto to be with Serena. Serena sighed again, thinking about how lucky she was to have a man like Darien.

The door opened and in walked Mina, her belly full with child and her smile widen as she saw Serena in her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful Serena," Mina cried.

"Thanks Mina, are you sure you should be up, maybe you should sit down. You look like you're about to pop," Serena said, rushing over to her sister and placing a hand on the small of her back.

"I'm fine, you're worse than Malachite," Mina waved her sister off.

"Well tell your husband that he should be waiting on you hand in foot, like Darien did for me," Serena laughed.

"At least I waited until I got married," Mina shot back.

"Yeah, I didn't even know you two were dating until I got your invite to your wedding," was Serena's come back.

"We wanted to keep it under wraps and with all the drama with you and Darien, you didn't need to hear my story," Mina said, smiling.

"True, so do you know if the baby is a girl or a boy?" Serena asked, rubbing Mina's stomach.

"Yes they're girls," Mina gushed.

"They, twins too," Serena gasped.

"Yup, we are going to have our hands full," Mina hugged her sister.

There came another knock on the door and was glad to see Darien's father waiting to walk her down the aisle. Serena was somewhat saddened that her parents would not attend even though she had sent their invitation four weeks ago. Serena has tried everything to make admen's with her parents but it was no use, her mother refused to answer her calls and her father did whatever his wife said.

Refusing to be sad on her wedding day, she smiled as Mina gathered up Rini and Andrew and headed out of the room. Serena took Kurt's arm.

"You look stunning, my son really has chosen a good woman to marry," Kurt said smiling down at his future daughter-in –law.

Who would have thought that Serena and Darien made a life together, they stayed in Toronto and Serena finished school and went to a local collage while Aunt Toni watched the twins. Serena was able to get a degree in history and education and within a year became a fourth grade teacher at Sir William Olson's school. Darien on the other hand gave up his teaching job and was appointment CEO of his father's company as they expanded into Canada, which made earning a living a little easier. They bought a house on the out skirts of Toronto with a lot of land for the children to play.

But today outshone all the days they spent together because today was the day they promised their undying love for each other.

The music started and Rini danced up the aisle throwing flower on the floor with her brother right behind her making funny faces at the crowd. Then Mina her maid-of-honor started down the aisle wearing a golden dress that clung to her figure showing her big belly and it flowed out at the bottom and then her bride-maids followed close behind. Lita wearing a stunning green dress, Rei in a beautiful red dress and last Ami in blue. Finally it was time for Serena to be escorted down the aisle with Kurt.

Everyone sighed and broke into small whispers saying how beautiful Serena looked in her dress. Darien stood beside Malachite his best man at the altar his eyes beaming with pride. Never had he seen Serena look so beautiful and within minutes she will be his forever. Butterflies started to roam around in Darien's stomach and he felt a wave of dizziness but it sub-sided when Serena stood beside him.

As they looked into each other's eyes they were lost in their own words. The priest started his speech and Darien and Serena smiled as they repeated their vows and when the priest said "you may now kiss the bride," did Darien scooped Serena up in his arms and kissed her deeply and lovingly.

Rini and Andrew smiled as their parents finally got married. They both looked over to their great aunt who gave them the thumbs up. Rini slowly disappeared behind the priest without anyone knowing and grabbing a string she pulled it with all her might.

Serena and Darien finally pulled away from each other and when they turned towards the crowd to be announced as Mr. Mrs. Shields did a black goo covered them both and the priest from head to toe. Serena and Darien gasped in shock and stood stunned before the crowd broke out laughing. Andrew quickly jumped up pulling another sting and feathers fell over the couple making them look like chickens. More laugher erupted from the crowd and people started to snap pictures of the feathered couple. Mina ran up to Serena and started to brush off some of the feathers.

"Mina you didn't do this did you?" Serena asked, surprise that she didn't see the prank coming.

"Not me!" Mina defended, "have not pulled a prank since I got married."

"Then who?" Serena asked herself as she looked around the room, she knew none of her or Darien's family and friends would have pulled the prank but then she spotted her kids rolling on the floor holding their tummy's laughing their heads off. It was then that Serena knew she was pranked by her two loving children. Smiling Serena raced over to Andrew and Rini and picked them up and smeared some goo and feathers all over their small little body. The kids tried to get away but Serena held them close. Once the laughter died down; Darien and Serena walk down the aisle holding two squirming kids in their arms, for right now they were a family.

Then End.

Thanks to all who have read my story hope that you liked it and continue to read my future stories to come. Happy pranking.


End file.
